The Knight's Diary
by TheWatcher2785
Summary: After the event's of paradox, Aru Akise has lost all memory of what had happened which led to this moment in his life. But now in this new timeline he mysteriously receives the 'Knight's Diary' to which a new case begins again. AruxTsubaki, R&R please
1. It was Worth It

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>It was Worth It<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I couldn't make it in time . . . .<em>" Aru Akise was barely hanging in there after being stabbed by Yuki with the memory sword. Due to this, all that has happened since the start of this tournament would now be forgotten. Try as he might, he was now too weak to move as he laid there defeated on the ground.

"Really . . . . But didn't I say so? It's all worthless" as Muru-Muru had just arrived to his position.

"_My career as a detective ends here . . . ._" thought Aru as his eyes started to feel heavier as his consciousness began to fade. "_I guess I wasn't able to finish the case . . . ._ " But that's when he felt someone take his hand. Looking up, he was surprised to see who it was.

"It wasn't worthless" smiled Tsubaki, the user of the sixth diary as she pulled him to his feet.

As Aru looked around, the other diary users he met along his journey were before him now as they were ready to assist him in his endeavors.

"You guys!" as the demon servant was outraged to what she was seeing.

Marco, user of the seventh diary cracked his knuckles as he was revving himself up for a brawl with Ai by his side to assist. "The sixth asked us all for help in this little scuffle. Muru-Muru, I'll take good care of you".

"Akise-niichan" said Reisuke, user of the fifth diary. "Go now! I'll take care of things here!"

"Everyone . . . ." as the boy detective was speechless at what he was seeing.

"Akise Aru, we've come to pay you back for your help". Tsubaki then looked back as she smiled to him. "Your actions to change the course of events wasn't worthless". So assisting the boy detective, she offered her shoulder to him as he limped his way to the top hatch leading into the memory server of mecha Muru-Muru who was at this time busy with repairing the law of cause and effect.

"It looks like I've made it in time" as Aru had popped open the hatch leading inside. "I can find the answers of Muru-Muru's mysteries in here".

"No! Stay out of there!" exclaimed the demon servant as she was now racing towards them trying to stop them from seeing the truth.

At seeing the shortening window of time he had, he knew ultimately there was no point to what he was doing. Everything that he had managed to accomplish would soon be undone. But regardless, he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to the truth. But if this were going to be the case, he pulled Tsubaki close to him as he moved her bangs back kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks Tsubaki" to which the priestess gave a faint blush too. With this he jumped in. Upon jumping in that's when he learned it all, the truth behind Muru-Muru, the girl Yuno, and why everything was supposed to follow a certain plan.

Just like that, his reality came to an end.

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence ~ (the new timeline)<p>

Aru immediately shot up from his bed as he held his face. "Wow that was an intense dream". But soon shaking his head to this, "but a dream nonetheless" as he got out of bed to proceed on with his day. Seeing it was still early in the morning, his parents still haven't gotten up yet. Seeing that he wasn't hungry, he decided to skip it. So getting dressed in his usual attire he ventured out into the dawn.

But after a bit of walking he arrived to his usual spot that overlooked the city below. As he looked down upon it, the morning sun shined beautifully over the city as a solemn expression appeared on his face.

"_It's strange; I've been getting this weird feeling of déjà vu all day . . . ._" On his way to the hillside he was constantly bombarded with feelings that he's met certain people before or been to certain places without actually being there. But at that thought a small smile formed. On the way to the hill, a particular girl kept coming to his mind. He didn't know who she was. But from what he could tell she was some kind of priestess. Although he didn't have a name to pin to her face, he knew something about her left an impression on him.

But then feeling a buzzing in his pocket, he took out his cell phone as he looked to it. But that's when his eyebrow arched at this. "_Knight's diary? What is this?_" Scrolling through it, he had no idea what it was. "_What is this application? Is this supposed to be some sort of game?_ _Hmm . . . . I wasn't even aware I kept a diary_". But then looking to the first entry in the diary his eyes widened with intrigue "Yukiteru Amano . . . ." as he read out the name. With it he saw an exact location and a time table. "This might be interesting". So putting away his cell phone, he looked out towards the horizon. "So many questions and yet not enough answers to go with them" to which a smile began to form. So now proceeding down the hill, he placed his hands in his pocket as he whistled to himself. "Detective Aru is now on the case!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well this chapter will be the pilot to gauge if I should continue on with this story or not. Essentially this story will take place right after Mirai Nikki: Paradox as Aru has just learned the entire truth of everything but now can't remember it. So as this story begins he is now an official participant of the game to become god with him being the owner to the knight's diary. Now who sent it and why will remain a mystery for now.<p>

Additionally this story will be focused on Aru and Tsubaki much later on. Of course I'll try to keep everyone within character as Aru will still flirt with Yuki regardless. So I hope this story will be good.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. Let the Case Begin

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Let the Case Begin<p>

* * *

><p>"This is interesting" as Aru scrolled through the application. "A diary that's tells the future huh?"<p>

Looking to his cell phone, he was rather intrigued about everything he was seeing. But as interesting as it was, he didn't quite understand its significance or the meaning behind some of it. Looking at the current date, he held his chin. "Judging from the text, it seems . . . . fractured in the way it's written". Just looking at a few of the entries, two things were clear to him. The first fact was that the entries were written in his grammar style as if he were writing himself brief clip notes. Second, if the first was true then it was like he was in a hurry when he wrote this. Of course he speculated that this was all a very well orchestrated prank by someone with a weird sense of humor. When he thought about it, it didn't take much to set this up as all the perpetrator really needed was a good understanding of his psychological background and a good computer to hack his phone with. But whatever it being, it was still a case that he wanted to get to the bottom too. Reviewing the data once more his eyebrow arched at this, "two months worth of entries huh? I wonder why?"

But looking at today's date, he read it to himself in the exact format it was written in. "Yukiteru Amano, first diary user. In danger. Construction Yard, 40th floor. Takao Hiyama, third diary user. Perpetrator. Yuno Gasai, second diary user. Will come to help him. Important! Must make contact and monitor them!"

Of course there was a bit more to the entry that he didn't quite understand. But it was something he had to look into a bit later. For what was important now was confirming the validity of this entry. Looking at the time the entry was made, it was right after school. So he had time before the aforementioned event was supposed to happen. "I guess that will give me some time to think about this case for a bit".

* * *

><p>~ Aru's school (lunchtime) ~<p>

"Hey! Isn't that Aru Akise?"

"You mean that boy detective geek?"

"Don't talk about him like that! I think he's rather dreamy" as the three girls then began fawning about this fact.

Aru Akise was rather well known at his school. Aside from being physically adept and having a rather bright mind, the boy detective was an all around charismatic. Anything Aru put his mind too; he was capable of achieving it. For the boy detective could have easily been president of the student body much to the insistence of his peers. However Aru enjoyed his free time seeking out cases to solve, people to help, and the gratification of solving a puzzle no other could. What set the standard of Aru's popularity was when he solved the case of the missing students to which he discovered the culprit was none other but a teacher at the school who was a serious head case who kidnapped students for his own twisted needs. But where the police failed, he succeeded as he not only rescued the students but captured the demented teacher before he could do anymore harm.

"He's so cool isn't he?"

"Maybe we should try talking to him this time".

"Don't, when he sits in that corner he's usually doing a case" to which with that the girls gave a nod too as they left.

Now at this time Aru contemplated the current facts of what he did know about his current case. "_According to the first entry, before the construction yard it's states another time and place predating the one mentioned before almost like a side note to the main clip notes_" to which he shook his head too. "_I can't really investigate this as the time mentioned is also after school. So it can wait till later_". Now with this out of the way, Aru contemplated his second scenario. "_But who can possibly want to set me up with something like this? To what end are they trying to achieve from doing this?_" From the few entries that he read, it didn't appear to be a trap. Judging by what was written; no one could have known him this well to set up such an elaborate scheme. But nonetheless, more data was needed to which he had to wait after school to see.

* * *

><p>~ Business District (after school) ~<p>

So following the earlier time, Aru soon found himself in a shopping area. As he stood there, "I wonder what's supposed to be important about this?" to which a moment later felt a thump as someone bumped him from behind. The boy detective then turned about to see a boy around his age as he seemed to have been in a hurry. "_He seems rather cute_", "Hey are you OK there?"

"Uhh yeah yeah" he stuttered. "I'm needing to be somewhere right now" to which he looked to his cell phone again only to seem more panicked at his already heightened state.

Aru blinked at this. "_Wonder what's wrong with him_". But then scanning the boy over, he found a name which quickly caught his attention. So reading over his diary to double check, he then looked to the boy "are you Yukiteru Amano?"

Upon that question, the said boy looked like he had seen a ghost as he quickly began to run away.

At this sudden action, Aru didn't have time to react. But as he watched the meek boy run, it quickly became apparent where he was running off too. "_He's going to the construction yard! He's going to get himself killed there!_" So wasting no time, he was off to make certain his diary's prediction would not come to pass.

As this was going on, a certain pink haired girl was watching just around the corner making certain to keep out of sight as she was confused to what was going on.

* * *

><p>~ Construction Yard ~<p>

As things went Aru was running like hell to beat him to the fortieth floor. But looking from the ground floor, he not only saw Yukiteru on one of the elevators but another one heading up right next to his exactly one floor behind him. "_A man in black? He must be this third diary user! The murderer!_" So quickly going through his options, his next action was clear. "_There's no way I'm going to reach him in time by elevator. I'm going to have to run it!_"

So jumping on the stairs, he raced up as fast as his legs would allow him. But as he climbed the stairs, he quickly assessed the situation. "_By the time I reach them I'll be too tired to do anything useful_". Then at crossing one of the floors, a particular construction tool caught his eye. " _. . . . That'll do_".

Then finally reaching the supposed floor of Yuki's death, he saw it. "_Oh no, I'm too late!_" At that moment, the man in black took aim with his sword as the meek boy cowered in the corner too scared to do anything but stand there and die. So aiming with the pneumatic nail gun he had acquired, Aru had only one shot to get this right. "_I've done the math. With the psi this tool has, I should be able to injure him from thirty meters away_" as he aimed the tool. "_Here we go!_" to which the nail flew. But upon impact, the nail deflected off as if nothing happened. "_Body armor?_"

At feeling that flick, Takao Hiyama user of the third diary took notice to the new arrival. "_Who is this? My murder diary didn't make any mention to him. No! He must know something about me! I can't risk the chance of him getting away!_" Then taking a brief glance at the meek boy, "_he can wait_" to which he now charged the boy detective with his sword.

At this advance, Aru gave his current aggressor a look over as it became apparent to who he was. "_The phantom killer huh?_" But as this was going on any normal kid his age would have been freaking out as naturally no one would be calm if a man twice your height carrying a big sword was planning on killing you. However Aru wasn't any other person as he kept his wits upon him as he had a plan.

"_Why is he smiling?_" But disregarding this, Takao lunged in feeling his sword making contact as his current victim looked somewhat defeated. "You're dead" he then sneered.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I think you might be in some trouble" as he soon side stepped to reveal that not only did the psychopath miss but he ended up skewering a junction box.

"No!" he howled. With his sword and suit being a good conductor, Takao found himself in immediate pain as thousands of volts of electricity passed through his body. As this was happening, his cell phone began to burn up before it eventually exploded in his pocket to which in a scream of pain the third diary user Takao Hiyama was gone as his corpse was never to be seen again.

Aru's eyes went wide at the phenomenon that had just occurred in front of him. "What just happened?" but then shook his head at this as he still saw the meek boy still shivering in the corner. "I better see to him first". So making his way to him, he kneeled as he gave him his hand. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah . . . ." he stuttered. "Thanks for saving me . . . . Who are you? And . . . . How did you know who I was?"

"The name's Aru Akise, boy detective and I knew your name from my diary. Although it was by chance I think that you bumped into me like that". But then looking to where the third diary user used to be standing. "Do you know what's going on? Or why the phantom street killer was after you like that?"

As Yukiteru was about to speak, "it's because we're all part of a game to see who will become the next god of time and space to which the last one standing will be the winner".

The boys then looked to see a pink haired girl walk out from the elevator wearing a smile as she looked to them. "Yuno!" Yuki exclaimed questionably. "Why are you here? What is going on?"

With that, she explained it all.

* * *

><p>~ Neighborhood ~<p>

"So that's that. I'll take care of rest and I'll definitely watch over Yuki with my diary" smiled Yuno.

"Thanks once again for saving my life" said Yuki as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem. It just happened to be part of a case I was trying to solve. But it all worked out for the best in the end. However there is still much to do" as Aru then turned to leave.

"Thank s once again" as Yuki waved him good-bye before he too turned to leave to which Yuno happily gripped his arm as she walked side by side with him.

But as she did this, she turned back giving the boy detective a blank stare. "_Aru Akise . . . . How can he be here? This didn't happen in the last timeline. I was the one who was supposed to save Yuki from death, not him! But then he had a diary . . . . How is this possible? . . . . I'll need to consort with Muru-Muru later_" to which she then turned back smiling to Yuki as if not having a care in the world.

"_I need to be careful of her . . . ._" thought Aru cautiously. Something about that pink haired girl bothered him on many levels that he couldn't understand. The way she behaved, how much she knew about the current event and just something about her smile that seemed off. To some degree, he felt that Yuno girl knew all the answers to all the questions he had concerning his current case. Aside from losing out on the 'fun' of solving this case himself, he didn't trust her and for good reason too. For as he opened his cell phone to read his diaries side note, it was all too clear. "Do not trust Yuno Gasai . . . ."

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter to which I hoped everybody enjoyed. I also want to apologize if my grammar seems bad. But I am trying to which I do have a beta-reader and things aren't always perfect.<p>

Now for the story itself, I'll be getting to Tsubaki soon in one or two chapters. I just need to get pass some of the ground work in order to get there.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Testing a Theory

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Testing a Theory<p>

* * *

><p>~ Akise's residence (Aru's room) ~ (sometime later)<p>

"That's strange. If this diary really tells the future then why hasn't anything changed?"

Aru at this time was sitting in his room trying to understand the exact effects of his 'knight's diary'. According to Yuno, the diaries were supposed to change as a result to the future changing with it in reflection to them. Looking to his cellular phone, nothing appeared to have been different with the later entries. "Is it because the future hasn't changed or . . . ." as Aru thought about it as something interesting crossed his mind. "This isn't a future diary at all".

From what he could compile so far, there were some solid facts he did know. As pointed out by that Yuno girl, he was definitely the one who wrote this diary. But by her explanation a few things didn't add up. There was one such particular case that got his attention. "Why shouldn't I trust Yuno? Although . . . . Something about her just doesn't seem right. But I can't quite put my finger on it . . . . Something about her just gives me the creeps". Looking to his diary, "there's nothing in here that tells me anything about her. But if I was truly the one who wrote this then it would be best advised that I listen to my own advice".

Concerning his first theory of his diary really being a future diary, that wasn't something he could truly test. Simply, what did he know about the mechanics of time and space? But whatever the case there had to have been a purpose to this diary. If he really was the one wrote it then he knew exactly what the diary's purpose was as tomorrow he was going to have a rather busy day.

* * *

><p>~ Residential district (park near Yuki's school) ~ (the next day early morning)<p>

"I kind of feel bad for lying to mom and dad about this not to mention skipping out on school, but it's necessary that I do this" as Aru was currently staking out the park near Yuki's school.

For it was today that the ninth diary user Minene Uryu was going to show up and plant bombs at the school. For what purpose exactly, he would have guessed it had something to do with Yuki and Yuno also being diary users. So taking the initiative, the boy detective wanted to know more about the enemy he was about to face and to say the least none of the things were any too flattering as everything it said practically pointed to the fact that she was a terrorist. "But at least it showed a good picture of her. So it should make it easy to identify who she is". But as he looked about, "it would probably be difficult to find her seeing that she's an internationally known criminal. So I better keep my eyes open to anything that looks suspicious . . . ." to which his face then sagged a bit. "That . . . . Was a bit too easy . . . ."

The supposed terrorist herself made no effort to disguise herself as she seemed to be proudly strutting to the school like a flamboyant peacock in the dress she was wearing without any care or worry that anyone would recognize her let alone catch her.

"It must be because of her escape diary that she's this over-confident about being out here in public. But this being the case . . . . What would be the best way to stop her . . . .?" From what Aru was able to understand of the psychopath, she was a top rate assassin, spy, bomb expert, and impersonator. Coupled with her diary, she was not an opponent normal people could handle. But from Yuno's explanation, there was one way he could stop her. But for this to work, he needed to be rather cunning and quite fast with this. So running up to Minene, he tugged at her sleeve.

The ninth user turned to see a silver haired boy looking up to her. "Hmm? What do you want kid? Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?"

"_I guess this is where my acting comes into play_". So rubbing the back of his head while trying his best to appear as a dunce, "I'm sorry to bother you miss. But I had to run a quick errand which was important to my school. However I kind of lost track with what time it was. You wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"

"Yeah sure" as Minene pulled her sleeve to reveal a watch. "It's a little before nine. So now that you know the time, get lost because I've got something to get too".

"_Is she purposely trying to defend her cell phone? Does she suspect me? No matter, plan B then_", "well I kind of also got lost when I was trying to find my way back to the shopping area. You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone that I could use that could call out or perhaps has access to the internet would you?"

The ninth quirked her eye at this, "_something seems weird about this boy . . . . Could he be a diary user? How suspicious . . . ._" But contrary to her beliefs she was indeed on a timeline and this boy was most likely going to bother her some more to which she couldn't spare the time. So being somewhat cautious, she took out her phone. "Yeah, just go that way" as she pointed, "and you'll get to where you want to be".

"_Now's my chance!_" as he dived in which caught Minene off guard. Quickly snatching her phone, he stepped back quickly so that she wouldn't have a chance to counter.

"You little sh*t, give me back my phone before I kill you!"

"I don't think you would" Aru smirked as he gripped his hand around the phone tighter to which Minene visibly tensed too at seeing. "You know what will happen if I destroy this phone. That means your death also".

"You little bastard" she growled as she took out a stick of TNT. "You're a diary user as well aren't you? If you destroy my phone I'll be sure to drag you down with me you little sh*t".

Aru simply narrowed his eyes as he kept his calm while looking to her. "Now there's no need to go that far. If I wanted you gone I would have done so at the moment I took you phone".

Minene then snarled at this, "Tssk, then what do you want?"

The boy then motioned to a bench nearby, "let's have a talk shall we?"

The bombardier looked strangely to this but grimaced as she promptly made her way to the bench and took a seat shortly followed by Akise as he sat just outside her reach. "What do I have to do to get my cell phone back?"

"Nothing too hard I assure you" as Aru gave a slight smile, "retreat for today and swear you won't go after the first or second".

Minene scoffed at the demands. "Are you stupid or something? You know what the prize is? The last one standing will be given the power over the dominion of time and space. Who the hell would pass up power like that?"

"Even at the cost of people who had nothing to do with this?" as Aru pointed to the pack she was carrying. "I'm certain there has to be enough explosives in there to level an entire building like Yuki's school for example. Don't you understand how many innocents would be killed by that?" as the boy detective was now trying to appeal to her humanity.

The female bombardier paused for a moment before a sneer began to spread across her face. "So?"

"What?"

"I said so? Who cares if a few people die? It's all about the results in the end" as Minene changed her posture to more casual in reflection to her indifference. "As far as I'm concerned all they are is just collateral which doesn't mean much of a damn to me".

At such a response, Aru could only blink as he was stunned at such an answer. "_How could anyone be so callous about the value of life of others?_" Say the least he was tempted in breaking her phone if she proved herself unable to be reasoned with. But taking a deep breath, "_but that would make me no better than her. If I wish to reason with her then I must understand her first_". He had to pick his words wisely. if not, he would more than likely get blown to smithereens which were an outcome he would preferably like to avoid seeing as she was an unpredictable adversary. So deciding to appeal to her humanity again, "of course they mean something to you. You know this is wrong. You must have been a good person once".

Minene narrowed her eyes as she slightly tensed at the statement to which she looked down briefly before looking back to him reflecting a bit of anger in her eyes. "You know nothing" her tone reflected venomously. "Don't you dare try to presume you know me".

"That you're a radical psychopathic atheist who gets her sick kicks with assassinating religious figures?"

If anything made her angrier, this did. "My parents were killed because of stupid religion!"

Aru simply remained silent to this. "_I see . . . ._" In reading her background profile, he knew there had to be a strong reason for why she did the things she did. So in order to learn it he needed to get her mad, really mad so that she would open up with what was inside her. Of course it was a gamble seeing that she was a psychopath who could have easily killed the both of them with a flick of a switch. However he had to take the chance that she had enough self-control not to take it that far.

"Killed over something so stupid" as Minene began to grit her teeth in anger at recalling the memory at seeing her parents killed right before her. She then stood up facing Akise as she began to squeeze her fists at her sides. "Let me tell you something you little brat" as she rose her hand raising two fingers. "There have been two reasons throughout human history why we monkeys kill each other. The first reason was for resources as one land became depleted, we would go to another to take someone else's. But with the coming of science and technology came the understanding of the world to which this problem is readily being rectified". But then her features darkened as she seemed barely able to restrain herself as her very presence wreaked of malice. "Then this leads me to the second reason why we kill each other. This very reason has been prevalent for thousands of years and still to this day we still argue over the same question. Do you know what that question is?"

Aru didn't even need a moment to think about this one. "Who is the one true god?"

At that answer, Minene grasped her face as she tilted back beginning to laugh maniacally. "It's so stupid isn't it? So much death and discord for the same stupid question that's been asked for thousands of years to which I then ask wouldn't it be better if it all just disappeared. All those lies, all those hypocrisies, all the blood that was shed in their name . . . ."

Aru's eyes widened a bit as he saw tears dripping out from her hands as it was apparent now that her emotional state was now a mess. "_But this is my chance now_", "you're right. We humans have been killing each other for a very long time over the sake of ideology and we probably will continue doing so for another thousand years. But listen, even if you don't believe in a religion there does exist some sense of moral decency to which all humans could at least agree on that is right and wrong. As an atheist, even you must acknowledge that".

Minene sobbed and snorted a bit. However she gave a light nod in agreement to this.

"So for the sake of a moral truth, I ask you to just leave here peacefully for today and think it over some more. Besides even if nothing I said here today means anything then for the sake of your goals just leave quietly, killing all those people will only push you away from your cause as people would embrace religion even more strongly within the face of tragedy".

The ninth rubbed her eyes dry as she gave a bit of a snort. "You know for a cheeky little brat, I do have to admit you're quite the smooth talker".

Aru could only give a light scoff to this. "So will you leave here peacefully and leave the first and second alone?"

"Yes . . . . For now anyways" as she reached her arm out to which he returned the phone. True to her word, she left quietly.

"I guess this was a good outcome" said Aru as he too then stood up.

"I still think we should have arrested her while we had the chance".

The boy detective then turned about to see Keigo Kurusu the fourth diary user walk out from the brush as he approached him hands sitting idly in his pockets. "We had an arrangement remember".

"Yes I understand. My cooperation to which I wouldn't intervene unless things progressed radically outside your control. But I still think it was a waste not to capture her at such an opportune time. But . . . . A deal is a deal to which I must thank you for warning me about my son's ailment. He's currently getting treatment now as his chances are good with being able to make it".

"That's good to hear. But concerning the ninth, I might need her help with another case soon" to which he then turned towards Keigo. "That includes your assistance as well as this is something I going to need some help with".

The fourth gave soft chuckle to this. "You know she's right about you. You're a rather cheeky kid whose also a smooth talker. But I still don't see why the ninth would be of any further assistance from this point onward".

"Well if I'm reading my diary right, I still need to get a few pieces into position before I can even attempt doing something as crazy as this. But concerning the matter, this is something I can't ignore".

Keigo was quite impressed with how much patience Aru had for a kid his age not to mention his ability to plan ahead. "Well you're definitely on the right track if you're wanting to become a first rate detective. But if you're going to need my help for another case, I would be better help if you let me in on some more information as my criminal investigation diary would definitely be of use. As appealing as unlimited power is, killing people goes against my beliefs as a cop. So kid, what case are you looking into that requires so much precision?"

At that question, Aru looked to his cell phone as he scrolled through the information finding the exact name he needed to be looked up. "Her name is Tsubaki Kasugano".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry this update took next to forever. But I'll try to be more diligent seeing as my schedule has been a wreck as of late.<p>

Concerning this chapter I truly hoped I stayed within character for everyone while also making everything seem believable. However this up to scrutiny as I did the best I could on this part.

But yes we're now going into Tsubaki's story.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Sorrow of a Preistess

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Sorrow of a Priestess<p>

* * *

><p>~ Omekata Shrine ~<p>

"How do things look?" Akise asked as he looked to Keigo who had just walked out from the gate.

"Not good from the looks of it. This place practically has its own army". He opened his diary to see if any new entries were written as he soon closed it pocketing his cell phone. "Although it down right pisses me off that something like that is going on right under so many people's noses to which even some of them are guilty for what they did". At that slight rant Keigo let out a tired sigh as he held his face. "Poor kid, if my diary actually counted as evidence I could have ripped this entire place down by today and put all those damn pedos behind bars".

"It angers me too" responded Aru as he could feel his blood boil slightly threatening his usually cool demeanor. "But we only got one shot at this. If we miss, that's it for us as we won't get another chance at that Funatsu guy".

"You're right". Then looking to his watch, he looked back to the boy detective. "She should be reporting in now" as he rubbed the back of his head in slight irritation. "Although I still think we can't trust her".

"Trust who again?" which caused the two boys to jump slightly as they turned about to see Minene standing before them in a miko outfit giving a smirk.

Keigo gave a cough to this straightening himself out. "So what did you find out?"

"The time schedule of their movements, with this I found plenty of holes to easily get in and out of the compound unnoticed. What a bunch of saps. Anyways I better get back. Ai and Orin are currently just buying time for me. So I need to get back or else people are going to get suspicious" as she then ran back into the temple.

"Akise-niichan" as Aru felt a tug at his shirt. "Are things really going to be OK?" asked Reisuke Houjou, user of the fifth diary.

"It'll be alright" smiled the boy detective as he patted the child over the head. "So don't worry, I'll be getting your mom and dad back in no time".

"OK, so will you play with me for now?"

"Alright I'll be right there. Just for a moment OK?" to which the child smiled giving a nod as he soon ran off.

As Keigo watched him run off, he then focused his attention back to Aru. "So is this enough people to get things going?" as he gave a slight chuckle. "I do have to admit that you have great charisma to get so many people to help you out. How did you even manage to gather them all and all of them diary users no doubt?"

Aru smirked looking to the temple before looking back to the elder man. "All I did was say please".

Keigo looked strangely at this before giving a bit of a scoff. "Right" as he then turned to walk away. "Well let's get this show on the road shall we? We all got our roles to play out tomorrow. So get some rest".

As Akise watched him leave he reflected on how he got so many people to help him out with this particular case. In relation to his knight's diary, he had a grocery list of people he needed to get into contact with. Keigo was no brainers as he was already on board from the get go. But as for everyone else it took a bit of work. First on his list was Minene the ninth diary user. She was the easiest to get on board as he promised her the chance to take down a religious order and not just take it down but leave it as a smoldering crater in the Earth with no chance of ever reviving ever again. Of course Aru was slightly worried about Minene's almost immediate involvement. However her reasoning was simply that she could kill Tsubaki some other time as she wanted to savor her victory of crushing a religion.

Orin and Ai were the next he came in contact with as they were already in the temple spying on Tsubaki. Although the former was easier to convince as she sympathized with the priestess's dilemma, the later was another story. For Ai along with her boyfriend Marco were the holders of the seventh diary known as the exchange diary according to what he read. In their case, they had the full intention of winning this game becoming successors to Deus as the new gods of time and space allowing them to spend the rest of eternity with each other. But eventually Orin managed to convince her friend to help in his endeavors much to her chagrin. To say the least it was quite the picnic just being able to get an audience with them. But well worth it with the information they were able to give.

Reisuke was a questionable choice. Although he was a diary user, he was still but a child. But what got his involvement was Keigo's earlier suggestion. With the use of his criminal investigation diary, he knew exactly where to look in relation to incriminating evidence to which he could have busted right into the temple with a team of S.W.A.T. and know what he was looking for. However to avoid arrest, the cultists would have performed mass suicide to escape their guilt. Amongst these cultists happened to be Reisuke's parents who were devout believers of this maniacal faith. Truthfully, Aru didn't mind seeing scum die if they deserved it. However it wasn't right to rob a child of his parents even if they were rather misguided and neglectful with leaving their only son alone in the parking lot each day. Although it made the plan more difficult, it would have been regretful to see a child mourning over the bodies of their dead parents. So for his sake, the plan was rectified to hopefully have no casualties in this affair.

For the most part everything was in place as he reviewed his knight's diary in relation to events that had already happened. "_Strange that I would do some of these things with a girl I haven't even met yet. But I guess it might be fun_" as he gave smirk. However looking to some later vague entries, he found something rather troubling which could have jeopardized the entire plan and that was Yomotsu Hirasaka, the twelfth diary user.

Although he may have held the justice diary, the man himself was utterly insane making all his moves and thoughts processes hard to discern and predict. By his foretelling, he was going to show up to the temple in attempt to kill Tsubaki. Preferably he would have liked him not to show up at all as the plan itself was already complicated enough. But then again things had a weird way of working out in the end. So to say least, he had to wait till tomorrow and see how things played out.

As comforting as it was to know everything concerning the future, the unknown is what always made life fun hence his whole reason in being a detective. So turning about Aru began to walk home, "tomorrow . . . . I just hope everything goes right . . . ."

"This is not going the way it was supposed too . . . ." said Muru-Muru as she watched the event unfold from the roof above. Not too long ago, she was contacted by Yuno about the irregular series of events that had transpired. Since starting from day one of the games, the demon servant noticed an unusual pattern within cause and effect to which she tossed it off as 'white noise' within the system. But at seeing how things are playing out, "how can this be? Things are not going exactly the way it's supposed to be . . . ." As she contemplated this, quite a handful of people should have been dead already mostly due to Minene. However they were inconsequential as they held no significance in the grand scheme of things. Now looking to Aru's retreating form, a slight scowl formed. "How can he still be affecting this world? The paradox event should have ended with the repair to the laws of cause and effect . . . . It's something I'll have to look into later". She then looked back to the temple, "so long as the sixth and twelfth meet their end here then things can still be fixed" to which with that she soon disappeared.

* * *

><p>~ Omekata Shrine ~ (the next day)<p>

Getting in was easy for Aru and Keigo by simply stating they were interested in joining the cult. But here was where things got a bit tricky. Although Aru didn't understand it then, it soon became clear to him why he would go through this much for the tormented priestess. If she were to win the power of Deus, then in her first act she would have annihilated the world only to recreate it in a demented version of what she perceived as right and wrong. Aside from not wanting to be erased from existence, Tsubaki had been condemned to unspeakable horrors for two long agonizing years without any relieve or hope to release her from her pain to which who knew what that would lead too.

But concerning what he was able to learn about her, he really wanted to show her that there was more to life as it wasn't just pain and suffering. That there was something more to it then she was not privileged to see. Granted the world was not perfect, but that's what made this ugly world so beautiful.

Although neither Keigo nor Reisuke minded his plan, there was slight opposition. Minene obviously didn't like it as it was all one big drag. However by his promise, it was something she had to see for herself as Aru swore that by this day Tsubaki herself would be the one to destroy this cult.

Orin and Ai on the other hand were more supportive to his plan. Although they were there to kill the sixth, deep down they knew it to be wrong as it didn't sit well with them no matter the greatness of the prize. So for now they agreed to play along.

So after their brief introductions, the two undercover priestesses then came in giving them a polite bow. "This way, Onukata-sama will see you now" to which Aru accompanied while Keigo waited behind. As they walked down the hall, Ai then looked to the boy detective. "You're not seriously going to use that plan name are you?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with the 'Akise and Tsubaki elopement plan'?" Aru smirked which caused the pair to look weirdly to him.

As stupid as it sounded, they both had to admit he still sounded rather charming when he said it which got their hearts racing a bit.

Finally arriving to Tsubaki's quarters, Aru wasted no time in getting to the point of what he wanted to say. Upon stating it, Orin and Ai were amazed he managed to say all that with straight face.

"Elope? With me?" Tsubaki flustered at hearing the incredible request.

"That's right" calmly said Aru with a soft reassuring smile. "Would you like to live with me? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be living in a place like this" as he looked to her jail like room. "Oh and please don't worry" as he looked to her suggestively. "Both my father and mother won't be home today".

With that last statement, all the girls in the room could only gape at the audacity of what he said. But more for who it was directed to, " . . . . .What?" as Tsubaki was still speechless to this sudden proposal. In the life of her, she never thought she could feel so unbalanced in relation to how people conversed with her. Not needing to think about her answer, "are you crazy or something?"

"_So it did turn out like this . . . ._" thought both Orin and Ai in amusement and pity. But at the slightest flinch of Aru's eye, there plan then began.

* * *

><p>~ Omekata Shrine (security office) ~<p>

"What was that?" said Funatsu at seeing all the electricity shutdown. "What has happened?"

"It's a black out!" said the operator. "I'm switching to back-up now!"

As all the electronics came back to life, the cult leader was relieved to see nothing has happened to his precious bait as her guests were now leaving.

* * *

><p>~ Omekata Shrine (hallway) ~<p>

"Hey you . . . ." Tsubaki quietly scowled as she somewhat glared at the boy detective who was leading her down the hall. "Do you think you can get away with something like this?"

"Well for a little while" Aru whispered back. "If things go according to plan then we should be fine". In truth, his group was now in control of the temples security system as all its cameras and safety protocols were theirs to control. Minene quite easily hacked the server through one of the main hard lines as she was at this time leisurely controlling everything from a laptop in a secluded part of the temple. Using a famous idea from an old American film, a loop sequence was inputted into the video feed of Tsubaki's room to give the appearance that she never left. Of course there was the chance someone might incidentally visit her room. So Ai 'volunteered' to impersonate her to buy time for Aru to complete his mission.

"Have fun" said Minene playfully over the ear bud in Aru's ear to which he smiled too.

"Well we better hurry out of here then".

"But I don't want to go outside!" then said Tsubaki adamantly as she halted refusing to move where she stood.

Aru looked back to her blankly at first before giving the priestess a charming smile. "Tsubaki-san, I just want to save you. Can you just think of now as an emergency situation and just believe in me?", "_Akise Aru's interaction technique one, 'first forcibly invite'. However this only applies to good looking guys_".

Tsubaki to say to least was speechless to this as she continued to stare at the strange yet charming boy.

"But if you want to go back you can return", "_Akise Aru's interaction technique two, 'give a path of retreat as well'. However this only applies to good looking guys_". With that he then started to drag her off once more.

"W . . . . Wait!" but soon enough she was picked up bridal style as she then seemed bashful at how this boy was behaving towards her.

"_Akise Aru's interaction technique three, 'show broadmindedness'. However this only applies to good looking guys_" But purposely getting lost in the temple, he turned towards Tsubaki. "Do you know where we are now?"

"Uhh . . . ." as she then took out a scroll attempting to pinpoint where they were.

"_Akise Aru's interaction technique four, 'rely on girls too at times'. However this only applies to good looking guys_"

"Yes, here we are" to which soon enough Aru took her hand which surprised her at the contact. "_His hand . . . . It's so warm . . . ._"

"_Akise Aru's interaction technique five, 'finally skin to skin contact'. However this only applies to good looking guys_"

"_What is he hoping to achieve from this?_" Tsubaki then wondered. At this time she couldn't help but feel . . . . strange about this current turn of events as it felt like butterflies were swarming around in her stomach. As much as she detested how close she was to him, she couldn't help but feel swept away.

Getting some distance down the hall, "almost there Tsubaki-san" Aru smiled. "_Akise Aru's interaction technique six, 'lying with a smile'. However this only applies to good looking guys_"

At that statement, Tsubaki was taken back as she blushed deeply attempting to keep a straight face. She didn't know what came over her. But for some peculiar reason, she couldn't help but feel entranced by this charming boy as she now found herself willingly following right after him. But at seeing them approach the exit to the temple, a chill swept over her as her legs felt like lead as her entire being screamed at her to stop. Not being able to take another step, "I can't do it!" she screamed. "I can't leave here! I don't have a place anywhere else but here!"

"Tsubaki-san?" as the pair then reached the hallway exit to be met with a rather unfortunate surprise.

"I had a feeling you'd be here" said Funatsu as an army of his followers practically had the court yard pretty much surrounded. The old man then stepped forward with a sly look on his face. "Onukata-sama, where do you think you're going leaving your thousands of followers behind?"

Aru's eyes narrowed at this, "_I knew this would happen . . . ._" With the need of taking all those detours around the temple, someone was bound to notice something was off which would have aroused suspicion. If that were the case, Ai would have been most likely discovered by now and taken captive meaning Minene was soon going to have to make a break for it. However equally troubling, the followers seemed lethargic as their movements were sluggish at best, pretty much like zombies. Upon that notice, the twelfth diary user Yomotsu made himself known which quickly explained how everyone became mobilized so fast to their position. "_Damn, it's the twelfths art of hypnotism . . . ._" So shielding Tsubaki behind him, "let her go. This is for her good".

"You insolent brat, if the priestess is let outside then she'll die!" which caused Tsubaki to cringe as her face showed shock to this. "There is the peace of your thousand followers or your own peace! Which one are you planning to take?"

With that statement, Tsubaki found herself withdrawing upon the weight of all those staring eyes on her. "I . . . ." But as much as she wanted to speak, she couldn't find the right words as the burden of her choice was far too heavy for her to bear.

Just as she was about to cave in, "her peace obviously!" then stated Aru in absolute confidence which surprised Tsubaki upon that answer. "Minene, plan B" he whispered to himself.

"Now we're talking" she responded over the ear bud in her secluded area. Pressing the switch she had, several explosives were ignited in several key areas around the temple in order to create the maximum amount of damage and confusion crippling most the areas primary infrastructure. However most of it was meant as a distraction as the main point was to destroy the surrounding wall for her comrades to escape. Watching the video feed of them existing through the hole in the wall, "have fun on your date you two" she smirked.

"Thanks" replied Aru while carrying Tsubaki as he jumped into a waiting car with Reisuke in the wait with his parent's car keys as the child soon handed them over as Akise started the vehicle and began to drive off.

"Well" as Minene watched them leave from her monitor. "I might as well rescue the seventh while I'm waiting. This is just so fun to watch".

Back at the car, "Akise-niichan, do you even have a driver's license?" asked Reisuke.

"Well a probationary one, but its fine as I won't be going far and I promise not to scratch the car".

Meanwhile Tsubaki was too stunned at how suddenly everything just happened. But upon seeing the front gate of the temple she was brought back to the present as her stomach dropped as fear began to grip her. Just as panic began to set in, her kidnapper placed his hand upon hers which seemed to have had a soothing effect on her entire being.

"Don't worry that's just the front gate" as they soon drove right by it as Tsubaki looked in amazement that she was still OK upon crossing the structure. "Sorry, I forgot your poor eyesight".

After a bit more driving as they were now moving up a hill, ". . . . Do you promise I can go back anytime I want?"

"That goes without saying" smiled Aru. "But there is something I want to show you".

Allowing this to sink in, Tsubaki couldn't help but look to the boy detective in suspicion as she didn't like this venture one bit. "_Men . . . . Why is everyone after my body . . . . This guy is probably taking advantage of my poor eyesight and taking me to some strange place . . . ._" With that notion in mind, all she could do was wait to see what happened as frankly she didn't know where she was and even if she did; her body was far too frail to make it back on her own. However strangely, some small part of her didn't feel threatened as she felt she could trust this strange person.

* * *

><p>~ Omekata Shrine ~<p>

"Put those fires out now!" raged Funatsu as his zombie like followers got to work in trying to control the blaze. "They're more useless then usual" as he gave a slight sigh. "However it's much easier to control them now" he then stated sinisterly as he then looked to Yomotsu.

The twelfth himself was slightly in and out at the moment as he very much like the people under his control were in a lethargic state of mind. Although to some degree he had free will, he was slightly influenced by Muru-Muru to why he was doing the things he did.

"_But to think all of them at my beck and call_" then thought Funatsu as he looked to all the men and women working around him. Recalling what that strange tanned skinned little girl told him, he was promised Yomotsu's diary and his hypnotism art in exchange for first killing Tsubaki to which he would then kill Yomotsu himself. In just imagining the power he could wield, he drooled at the idea of his rise to grandeur. If everything went his way, "_I can rule everyone as I will ascend to godhood!_" However it was not going to be that easy as the seventh and ninth had already escaped during the confusion. Although he wanted to go after them, he was told by that strange little girl that if he were to wait Tsubaki would return as that would be his chance to kill her. Taking in his priorities, this would be his first step in attaining godhood. "_So wait I shall_" he snickered evilly.

* * *

><p>~ Hill Tops ~<p>

Soon the car came to a stop as Aru placed the vehicle into park as he exited. Turning back, he extended his hand to which Tsubaki nervously took as he then guided her out. Moving slowly not to alarm her, he led her to the edge of the cliff to where he stood quietly for a moment as he smiled fondly to the scene which stood before him now. "The thing I wanted to show you was the street you lived on".

As Tsubaki stood there, she felt breathless at the entrancing sight in front of her. "It's . . . . So big" she whispered.

"Good view isn't it?" as Aru looked to her. "You can see all of Sakurami city from here. I just wanted to bring you up here to see it". He then pointed to a particular area as the priestess followed his hand. "See that small building, over there is the Omekata Shrine. Pretty small, right?"

Tsubaki gave a simple nod to this as she soon stood quietly next to the strange yet charming boy as she thought to herself. "_The world . . . . I never knew it was so much bigger then this . . . ._" as her heart fluttered a bit at the sight. Spending her entire life behind the temple's walls, she only knew what people told her which was never really much. But as fascinating as it was, fear and imprisonment kept her from ever seeing it. But finally after all this time to get the chance to see the world with her own eyes, she felt light hearted at how magnificent it all was. True, she was scared considering the people who had tortured her were from this outside world. But at seeing the city below, it was almost like an epiphany had come over her as she realized now that the world was so much bigger then what she had previously known. If that were the case there had to be more to it then what she had experienced as there had to be something better out there waiting for her. So perhaps maybe just maybe the world for now . . . . was worth preserving. But turning to look at her kidnapper, he gave her a rather charming smile which forced her to look away as a blush formed on her face. "You . . . . Just what is your objective?"

Akise gave a slight scoff to this as he looked back out to the city. "My objective is to solve this 'case' and to save people that are in trouble. But . . . ." Aru said as he paused for a moment. "why do you want to return to the cult? Or did something happen that's keeping you there?" However he already knew the answer to that as he only wanted her to be the one to bring this to light. For the reason Tsubaki stayed was so that someday she could prove that Funatsu was the one who killed her parents. In truth she was right. His knight's diary already said he was the culprit and with Keigo's criminal investigation diary, it only further backed up what he knew. As Tsubaki finished her story and recalling all she had to endure, she seemed close to tears. At seeing this, he then placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked to her calmly, "do you regret not being able to avenge your parents?" as Tsubaki looked up to him. "It's OK, let's solve this case together as I apprentice detective Akise Aru is on the case".

"Aru . . . ." she said solemnly as she felt herself shaken a bit. After her parent's death and the two years of torture she suffered, she promised herself she would never show weakness and cry as she needed to be strong to avenge her parents. However at this very moment, her resolve to this promise was shaken as never once in her last two years has anyone showed her this much compassion. Without knowing it, tears crept into her eyes as she bit her lower lip trying not to cry.

At seeing this, Aru stepped forward placing his hand to the back of her head as she quietly cried on his chest. But at knowing the way things were turning out, his promise was going to be a bit difficult to achieve. Now looking to Reisuke who was smiling and waving to them, "_I think I got just the plan_".

* * *

><p>~ Omekata Shrine ~ (sometime later)<p>

It was absolute pandemonium in the temple as the fires continued to burn around them. "Forget about that for now!" commanded Funatsu trying to give off a commanding atmosphere. "The intruders have returned! Go after them!" to which Yomotsu nodded too as he began coordinating the mind controlled cult to capture the said intruders. But after sending the cult to do his bidding, the twelfth listened to his diary as he then began to wander off towards what he heard.

Meanwhile Aru and Tsubaki were running about attempting to get the maximum amount of attention upon them as they were aware that they were the primary targets that Funatsu was after. However the goal wasn't anything direct as the objective here was to buy as much time as possible for the plan to work. Although the plan was already documented in his diary, Aru had to admit that this was a risky move. But considering what he knew at the here and now, this was their only course of action to which all they could do was have faith in the plan and hope they had some luck on their side. "_But they're converging faster than I anticipated!_"

Just as it was about to be checkmate Ai, Orin, and Minene appeared with wooden planks taking out any zombie cult members that crossed their paths. Although Orin and Ai were just doing their part, Minene was having a blast in going free for all against these cultists. Although not as satisfying if they were of their right mind, but enjoyable nonetheless for the bombardier.

However as time passed, it was getting increasingly difficult to evade there pursuers as they were closing in from all sides. Eventually making it all the way into the inner areas, the pair were then cornered as they were then subdued and forced to the ground as Funatsu along with the rest of the zombie like cultist followed right behind him.

"Quite the trouble you've started, you and that other intruder Onukata-sama".

Tsubaki growled at this as she glared at the evil old man. "Confess! You were the one who killed my parents weren't you!" But then she gave a worried look, "_I hope this works. It won't mean anything if everyone is still under the hypnosis. Come on fifth . . . . Give the signal already . . . ._"

Funatsu in his over-confidence then sneered at this. "Onukata-sama, if this is going to be your behavior then I'm afraid that I have no choice but to have you step down. I can't have you corrupting the hearts of anymore of our faith". Upon that statement, several of the zombie like cultists armed themselves with weapons ready to do the deed of murder.

At seeing this, "_it's too late . . . ._" as Tsubaki felt her heart sink as all she had endured till now were for naught. At seeing the end coming, her little ray of hope then made its appearance.

Over the P.A. system, "Public announcement! Onii-chan, Onee-chan all reparations are complete!" stated Reisuke from wherever he was.

Although this was for all to hear, Funatsu was far too deep in thought to be paying attention to anything else. Staring down to the defenseless children, "_it's an awful shame that I couldn't keep her around. She would have made a fine toy for a while. But when I become god, I can have everything_". But then looking to the still zombie like people, an arrogant smirk formed. "_They're still under hypnosis. So it wouldn't matter what I say. But on your trip to hell_" looking to Tsubaki. "_I suppose I can give this to you as a parting gift_". "Onukata-sama . . . . You're right. I did plan the deaths of the former cult leaders. But that was because they wanted to disband the cult".

"Disband?" then questioned Aru.

"That's right, disband the cult by celebrating fakes such that clairvoyant witch. I was just fed up with their daughter getting paraded around".

However Aru knew better as his answer was superficial to which he was going to get to the heart of why he really killed Tsubaki's parents. "So you killed to protect your position".

"No, I killed to protect the cult . . . ."

"No, that's wrong" then said Aru adamantly. "The only thing you cared about is yourself as you wanted to protect the power which came with your position. What egomaniacal fool . . . ."

Hitting the nail right on the head, "that's right! I killed just to protect myself! But the cult owes its existence to me! How is that bad?" With that confession, Tsubaki gave a smirk. "Is there something amusing about dying brat?"

"Killed?"

"Killed the previous cult leaders?"

"To protect himself?"

"I don't even . . . . I thought they died with dignity".

Looking out to the cult members, Funatsu was dumbfounded as it was rather apparent now that everyone of his followers were fully lucid now. "But how . . . ."

"Thanks for confessing Funatsu" as Tsubaki and Aru now stood up as the cultists began converging on the old man.

"I already broke the hypnosis" said Yomotsu as he walked in with Reisuke guiding him in by hand. "I broke it a while ago over the P.A. system".

"What?" then shrieked Funatsu. However he wasn't able to say another thing as he had a bunch of angry people now surrounding him as they each wanted a piece of him. As much as they wanted to through him into the pack of wolves that wanted his blood, they were still human to which true justice must be served. So with Keigo along with a few other officers, they arrested Funatsu along with a few others of the cultists as the Omekata temple was now officially closed with its faithful following now finished.

After a few hours of getting things cleared up, the diary users stood outside the ruined temple as it was completely police taped allowing no entry in or out of it.

"I can't believe that plan actually worked" said Keigo in somewhat disbelief.

"The idea was simple really" said Aru.

"All I had to do was get lost" then said Reisuke.

"To which my justice diary would react too forcing me to respond" said Yomotsu.

"Then I snapped Yomotsu-jiichan back to his senses to which I explained to him everything that was going on".

"And with that I had to correct a wrong that I made".

"Reisuke-chan! We're leaving now" called Reisuke's parents.

"OK!" fifth called back. He then looked to the group. "Thank you everybody and I hope we can play again sometime!" to which he then left as Yomotsu left as well.

"As much as I would like to arrest you" said Keigo as he looked to Minene, "you did do good to which I'll look the other way . . . . For now" as he then too left. But just before leaving, "if you need help with something else, just give me a ring alright kid" gesturing his hand to Aru.

"Well I had a lot fun today" as Minene gave Aru a playful headlock. "Call me up if you need something else as you're just too much fun not to be around" as she too then left.

Orin and Ai looked to Aru and Tsubaki for a moment before giving a polite bow to which they too then departed to wherever they were going. Although they were able to accomplish something amazing that day, they knew that someday they would be bumping heads against each other. But for now, it was fine to leave things as it was.

Now entering the late afternoon, the pair stood outside the temples walls as they watched everyone depart. But after some time, "Why . . . . Why did you bring me to that place?"

"Huh?" as Aru looked to her.

Tsubaki gave a sigh to this. "That place on the hill, just tell me why?"

" . . . . I was just interested" smiled the boy detective.

"You!" as Tsubaki grabbed his tie pulling him down getting them face to face as she slightly blushed a bit. "You embarrass women too much" as she kissed him on the lips.

Upon that contact, Aru was surprised as he blinked at this before giving a smile. "I don't think I can solve that" to which after a moment, "so what will you do now?"

"I'm not sure" said Tsukbaki as she looked back to the temple. "I have always been living for revenge up until now. So I'm not sure what to do anymore. Furthermore" as she looked to a broken down wall, "your friend blew up my home. So I don't have anywhere to live now".

Aru smiled at this as he took Tsubaki's hand which caused the priestess to seem rather bashful. "Well you could stay at my place. I'm sure my folks won't really mind. Besides, they aren't home at the moment" he then added suggestively.

"Ehh!"

The boy detective gave a soft laugh to this he then proceeded to take Tsubaki home with him.

But unbeknownst to all the diary users, a certain demon servant was watching the entire event unfold during the course of the day. "Tsk, what a blunder" said Muru-Muru. "Something must be done about this . . . ." With the survival of the sixth and twelfth, the future had undoubtedly changed to something she had no knowledge about. Of course she had the full intention of keeping events the same that even if Funatsu did succeed in his goals, she wouldn't have allowed him to keep the future diaries. But with things the way they are, she had no idea what to do now. Looking to the boy detectives retreating form, "Aru Akise, I'll deal with you soon enough".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for the wait and if this chapter comes out full of grammatical errors I do apologize as something is wrong with the fanfiction server which keeps making these weird mistakes.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	5. Renewal

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Renewal<p>

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence ~<p>

Tsubaki was resting soundly in her bed as she had never felt so blissful in her life. Two years being in a place without privacy surrounded by such a cold atmosphere made this feel like such a luxury or perhaps even a dream that felt too good to be true.

However she knew this to be real. It had been two days since she left the temple and good riddance as far as she cared. Although it did bring a bit of a void inside of her and all the pain that came with it, she was glad to leave that life behind. But even more than that, she was able to bring justice to her parents and put their murderer behind bars.

Her parents created the Omekata cult for the sake of bettering the world around them as a kind of charity organization. But when Funatsu took over, it became corrupted as the once proud group lost what it stood for as those that followed him became demoralized and depraved. Just remembering what they did to her, it made her shudder as her skin crawled to the memory of those disgusting nights she was put through. But she needed to endure for the sake of finding her chance to take Funatsu down for what he did.

Living the last two years for vengeance, she was uncertain of what to do now. She spent her entire time wanting to bring Funatsu down that she had never contemplated what she should do with her life once it was over. Truthfully she thought it would have taken longer to avenge her parents as she was adamantly sure that she had to do this alone. But in a sense of amusing irony, diary users whose ultimate fate was to kill her were the ones that saved her. But specifically, it was the boy named Aru who started it all. Not only did he save her life, but helped avenge her parents as the silver haired detective shined the light of hope on her once darkened world. For that, she was truly grateful. Now taking into consideration what she should do with her life, there was only one thing she could do. Her parents originally wanted her to live the life of a normal girl. So in honor to them, she was going to do her best and live her life in the way they wanted for her. She knew this to be right in her heart.

As her eyes fluttered open to the morning light, she rolled to her side only to be surprised as her eyes widened in shock. She didn't know when or how, but it seemed that the very boy she was thinking about was lying next to her with that confident smile he always wore.

"Good morning, did you have a good night's sleep?" Aru asked as an unusual charm began to emanate off of him.

Her eyes twitching at the moment, the former priestess couldn't help but wanting to scream at the top of her lungs in surprise to the unexpected bed occupant.

In anticipating her actions, Aru immediately went in delivering a rather bold move sealing her lips with his own which caused Tsubaki to blush madly as she now became dumbfounded to which she then stared at the boy detective. "The neighbors tend to get a bit fussy when they are awakened this early in the morning, but perhaps" as he grazed his hand against her cheek. "You can make some noise during our alone time" he said suggestively causing Tsubaki to blush redder at this. But soon Aru gave a warm smile preceded by a chuckle. "But as interesting as that would be I was actually sent up here to call you down for breakfast. So come down when you are ready" to which he flipped the blanket off before casually strolling out of the room waving to her before leaving.

Sitting up, Tsubaki held the blanket close to her feeling her heart race to the unexpected encounter. But soon looking away with a faint blush giving a pout, "Aru Akise . . . . . You embarrass women too much". So getting dressed in one of her spare miko outfits, she made her way downstairs to be met with a sight she had not seen for many years.

"Hello Tsubaki-chan, I'm glad you will be joining us for breakfast" said Aru's mother warmly as she made her way to her guiding her slowly by hand to the table.

"Don't mind her, she's just excited to have another girl in the house" said Aru's father.

"Ahh, I've always wanted a daughter" as the elder woman hugged Tsubaki head as she wiggled around a bit.

As this event went on, the former priestess felt strange yet warm as it reminded her of her own parents and how she remembered them. So slowly she reached up holding the woman's arm as it reminded of her fondly of how her mother used to hold her.

"So cute!" Aru's mother squealed.

Then settling down a bit, they then sat for breakfast as Tsubaki ate but also observed how this family interacted. On day one almost without incident, she was allowed to stay at the Akise residence on Aru's insistence to his parents. Without so much of questioning for how long or why, she was accepted. On that inquiry, it made her wonder why his parents were like that. Were they really that gullible? Or did they really have that much trust in their son? But from these two days of watching, it didn't really matter as Aru's parents were really good people and that's what really counted.

"So Tsubaki-chan" said Aru's mother. "How is it that you came to know our Aru?"

"Umm" Tsubaki hesitated as she looked to Aru for an answer only for him to give a simple smile and nod to her. It wasn't the lying she had a problem with, but more so if it was believable. It wasn't like she could tell the truth either as frankly it was stranger than fiction. So this being the case, perhaps a mixture of both might have been the most effective as she didn't exactly have any kind of cover story prepared. "I met Aru . . . . At a temple. I was kind of in trouble and he helped me a lot during the time I needed it. From then, we became pretty good friends".

'But what about your parents? Won't they be worried about you being here? Or did something happen and you ran away?"

"My parents are dead, and for a while . . . . I was living with my legal guardian". But at saying this, Tsubaki couldn't help but cringe at this. However she tried to make this unnoticeable to her current hosts. "But now . . . . He's been taken away to a faraway place".

"How sad" Aru's father sympathized.

"Then what of your home?" the elder woman then asked.

"Actually . . . . my home was the temple as I was the shrine maiden there. But then after an accident . . . . My home burned down as you all were kind enough to invite me into your home".

At hearing this, Aru's mother clasped her hand holding them tightly as she warmly smiled. "Then you're more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you need till you get back on to your feet".

Looking around the table, it was apparent that they were all in consensus as an odd charming atmosphere emitted from them all. "_I can definitely see where Aru get's it from_".

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City (Neighborhood) ~<p>

Now entering the early afternoon, Tsubaki was a bit confused about what was going on. Aru seemed to have been escorting her around the area. Of course she very much appreciated it. For with each step she took, her world became bigger as there was just so much to see that she couldn't during her sheltered life.

However her worries still clung to the very edge of her mind. Now being on her own, she was not old enough to be out in the world by herself. That being the case, she would have been more than likely shipped off to the orphanage until her coming of age. But even if she could avoid this and somehow live on her own, this only opened up an entirely new set of problems like living arrangements, costs for necessities, and importantly some form of an income. Then momentarily, she began to slow as she looked down somewhat crestfallen at the weight of her worries.

But almost with perfect timing, Aru had some news to tell the former priestess. "In case you're worried, you don't have to leave. You're welcomed to stay at my place for as long as you need too".

"But wouldn't being there make me a nuisance?"

"Well its fine and besides" giving a soft smile, "my parents seem to like you enough". But giving a slight pause to observe her reaction, "but I've been pretty busy these last two days, and finally things have been pushed through".

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki hesitantly asked.

"Well after what happened I've been giving your situation some thought. Based off your preferences" as Aru removed an envelope from his jacket. "Consider yourself emancipated".

"I don't understand" as Tsuabaki took the envelope as she opened it beginning to read the contents. "What are you talking about?"

"Basically it means with this, you're free from anyone like Funatsu who will try to control you".

"Then what am I going to do about the monetary support?"

"Already covered, before your parent's death they had set up a trust fund as well as a life insurance policy if anything were to happen to them".

"My parents did?"

"Yes, so everything they owned is now yours".

Squeezing her fists a bit, Tsubaki narrowed her eyes a bit before she looked back to Aru. "But how?"

The boy detective gave a bit of a chuckle. "For that, you should thank fourth and ninth. During our investigation of the Omekata shrine, we learned a lot of what was going on behind the scene. While Funatsu was in control, he was purposely withholding your parent's assets from you. Although he had access to it, he couldn't spend it without directly reporting the fact. But after his removal everything went back to you. However it would have been held by the system till you were old enough to have it. So Kurusu having a few connections in the legal department managed to push the paper work through pretty quickly, and Minene well . . . . She had to impersonate quite a few people which got the documentations done so quickly". Aru's expression then widened as if he just remembered something. "And I think that you might have wanted this back".

Looking to what was handed to her, Tsubaki became speechless as she slowly reached out her hands to receive the said object. "Where did you find this?"

"It was on the temple grounds. It was just stuck behind some stairs. I'm pretty sure this ball means a lot to you".

Holding the ball in her hands, Tsubaki's eyes wavered as her lips quivered as she squeezed the toy. It was indescribable how she felt at this sudden turn of events. Everything she had once lost was now again in her possession. Looking to Aru she wondered if he was just too good to be true for everything that he did for her. So calming herself in keeping her tone leveled, "thank you".

"No problem" Aru smiled.

Taking the time to contemplate, Tsubaki was now free now. Free of her jail, free of her suffering, and free from her vengeance. With what Aru managed to get for her, she was capable living a new life any way she wanted. However living a sheltered life without any form of any formal education, she didn't really know what to do. So looking to Aru, she had a request to ask of him although she felt slightly embarrassed to ask this. "If it's OK with your family . . . . Can I live with you for a while? The world is far bigger then what I could have possibly ever imagined, and . . . . I just don't understand so much of it. So . . . . Can you please show me how to live as a normal girl?"

Aru looked to her slightly amused before settling into a smile. "As I told you you're more than welcomed to stay for as long as you need too. As per your second request, that's what we're off to do right now".

"Huh? What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"We" pulling her close holding Tsubaki around the shoulder, "are going to get you some new cloths".

"Ehh? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

To give an example, Aru looked around to see a bunch of people looking their way as he could see variations of guys and girls of different ages looking at them as they whispered amongst themselves. "As cute as it is for a beautiful girl to wear a miko outfit, it's not something one would wear casually in modern day society. So that is why we're going to the mall to get you something new to wear".

"The mall?"

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City (mall) ~<p>

Tsubaki looked around amazed to all the variations that surrounded her. Looking about there were clothing stores, food courts, entertainment areas, and in general a bunch of people her age just hanging out talking to each other. Of course she's heard of what a mall was, but she never had the opportunity to see one. At first she never understood the buzz of it all, but finally being there she could clearly see the appeal of the place. She would have continued to marvel at the sights and sounds until some comments reached her ears.

"Wow, she's a cutie".

"Why is she dressed like miko? Ehh, she is so _moe_ either way".

"Hey sweetheart! Want to have fun with us?"

"Ehh?" was all the former priestess could say. For being in this new environment, she was uncertain how to react in such a situation. If it were on the temple grounds, she would have only shown indifference with a tinge of disgust at how vulgar these people were behaving not mention her general disgust for men of course with exception. But within this new setting, she wasn't sure what she should do or say.

"She's with me" as Aru pulled her close which caused Tsubaki to blush slightly in embarrassment. "So if you don't mind I'd appreciate it that you leave her alone" as his tone reflected calm yet malice behind it.

Sensing it, they backed off. "Damn, she's with a good looking guy".

"Ahh, what a shame".

". . . ."

Almost instantly several girls squealed at the sight of what they saw.

"Oh my god! How cool!"

"He's so handsome!"

"I wish he were my boyfriend".

In hearing this, Tsubaki could only give an awkward stare. She wasn't really aware of how social interactions worked with people her age due to her previous lifestyle. But listening to what they said, she did have to agree that Aru was indeed quite the fine male specimen. The boy detective was quite attractive with his silvery hair, crimson eyes, and confident smile he always wore. From the brief time she knew him he proved himself to be quite intelligent, brave, athletic, and charismatic. But on top of all that, he was the person who saved her life. For this reason she did not only admire him, but she very much liked him. But seeing the still staring eyes of the girls, a very strange dragging feeling began to grip inside of her. But before she could contemplate this new feeling, she was soon swept away.

"Come on let's go" smiled Aru. Before long they entered a boutique filled with many assortments of cloths as he looked around. Then turning to Tsubaki, he looked to her. "So does anything here catch your eye?"

The pale girl looked around to the items, but then squinted as she was having trouble seeing the selection due to her poor eyes. Feeling slightly frustrated due to her inability to see, she gave a deep sigh before looking back to Aru. "I don't really know. Can you just choose something for me?"

Looking to Tsubaki stoically for a moment, he noticed her reaction. "_That's something I'll need to fix_". So slapping back on his smile he took her hand guiding her to an open area as he took five steps away from her positioning his fingers in a frame as he looked to the pale girl through one eye. "Yeah, that'll do".

"What will?" as she was confused to his current actions.

"Yes, that will do indeed" as Aru soon began running around the store picking up cloths left and right before returning with a stock pile of them. "Here, I think these will fit you rather nicely".

Tsubaki gave a quizzical expression as she looked through the items. From what she could tell, they did look nice. But she wasn't sure if they were for her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course" Aru smiled. "You'll look dazzling in these" as he began pushing her to the dressing room.

Once inside, Tsubaki didn't know what she should try on first at this was all just so new and strange to her. But picking a dark blue skirt, a white shirt, a black vest, and a nice hat she slipped into them. Looking to a mirror, the pale girl looked to herself with intrigue as she scanned herself from head to toe. "_So is part of what being a normal girl is? I wonder what Aru would think_". So walking out about to ask him about what he thought, he seemed to have been on the phone with his back turned to her.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but can you get this done as soon as possible. Hmm? Yeah, I'll take care of the rest of it. I just need someone to get things moving along. Alright thanks" he said before hanging up. But looking back, Aru's eyes dazzled which made Tsubaki feel a bit weird.

"How . . . . How do I look?"

"Beautiful" as Aru gave off one of his charming looks forcing Tsubaki to blush a bit.

"Really?" she then asked shyly.

"Of course".

Smiling a bit to this, Tsubaki felt a bit more confident as she gave a happy nod. "Alright, let me try on something else".

"Oh, while I was waiting I took the liberty of picking out some undergarments you could wear".

" . . . . Huh?"

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City (the mall) ~ (later afternoon)<p>

After spending several hours at the mall, the pair was having a rather good time. For Tsubaki, it was like she was an explorer within these foreign lands as it was all just so wonderful to experience. Aside from getting new attire, the boy detective introduced her to the entertainment areas and food courts which further broadened her horizon and scope of the world to the many variations that she still had to see.

But getting slightly late now, there was one last place they needed to go to which Aru insisted that they do.

After a bit of walking, the pair wandered into a store as Aru guided her to a poster as he stood next to it.

"What are we doing here?" Tsubaki asked as looking around they seemed to have been in a glasses store.

"You'll know in a moment. But first I need to gauge the level of your eyesight".

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I do" as he pushed her back a few feet before returning back to the poster. "Now can you see what letters are here?"

Doing as she was asked, Tsubaki narrowed her eyes having trouble seeing what Aru was pointing at. But slowly she began to read out what she could make out. "A . . . . E . . . . I . . . . O . . . . G . . . . V . . . . P . . . . D . . . . F . . . . O . . . . I think that's all of them".

"I see" as he went to a shelf looking over the selection as he soon returned with some square frame glasses. Tsubaki looking to him curiously, Aru simply brushed back the strands of hair covering the right side of her face as he placed two clips to hold them. Then taking the square frames and placing it on her which made her blush a bit, "it seems your eyes aren't that good near or farsighted. But with this, it should significantly improve your eye sight until we can get some prescription glasses for you".

Her vision becoming clearer, Tsubaki blushed upon being able to fully see Aru which such clarity as his good looks definitely struck a chord inside of her. But focusing her mind back on topic, "Wha . . . . Why will I need these glasses for?" as she reached up to feel the ocular tool.

"That's because next week" as he leaned in getting face to face with her almost close enough to kiss. "You're going to be starting school with me".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I hope this chapter was OK and I'm sorry for the late update. But considering the passage of time, I'm not sure if this level of development was OK. Furthermore, I really hope I'm not pushing Aru's and Tsubaki's relationship too fast beyond the point of believability not to mention the development of a strong and lasting relationship.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	6. First Day

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>First Day<p>

* * *

><p>~ Neighborhood ~ (three days later)<p>

Walking together early in the morning, Aru being the gentlemen that he was walked side by side with Tsubaki escorting her to the school grounds as they were both dressed in uniform. But slightly peculiar, the former priestess now carried an umbrella around wherever she went even though it didn't rain. Although it was good for her to at least get two hours of sunlight a day to stay healthy, due to her frail nature she needed to stay out of the light for as much as possible hence the umbrella.

"Is . . . . Is this alright?" Tsubaki asked. "I don't look weird do I?"

"You look wonderful" Aru smiled. "You especially look very cute now showing your entire face to which your glasses only add more to the charm".

The pale girl blushed at this, but then looked slightly saddened. "But . . . . I've never had any real formal education or any real friends. I've spent my entire life at the temple without ever truly knowing what was outside. Will I really be OK?"

"You'll be wonderful" said Aru confidently. "Give yourself more credit. I know you're a really smart girl whether you know it or not. So don't worry" patting Tsubaki on the head, "you're going to do fine on your first day here".

". . . . If you say so".

* * *

><p>~ School grounds ~<p>

Now on campus, Tsubaki began to grow nervous at how intimidating this all felt as she began to unconsciously scoot closer to Aru as she was starting to feel the many staring eyes looking to her direction. But just out of range, she couldn't hear what they were saying as their conversations more or less went like this.

"Hey, who is that cute girl? And why is she with Aru?"

"Weird, Aru never comes to school with anyone".

"She looks familiar".

"Oh my god! She's the Omekata shrine maiden! She looks so different now!"

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see someone like her here. Wonder if I can ask her on a date".

On the ring of the school's bell, all the students went to their home room classes. But for Tsubaki, she first needed to go to the registers office to receive her transcript. Looking over the schedule, each class she had been exactly in the same one Aru had which struck her as strange to this bizarre coincidence. However as the saying went, 'one should never stare a gift horse in the mouth'. So shrugging it off, she began to walk down the halls looking for her home room class. Of course the boy detective offered to guide her, but she didn't want to appear incompetent to him and politely refused. Plus with her glasses, she now had a much better time seeing where she was going. Walking in the school, she felt so many things from being anxious to excited about being in this whole new world. Although it scared her, this was something she wanted to do. No, it was something she had to do as she now began her new life.

Finally spotting her room number, she walked up to it giving a nervous knock as she took a step back. Then a moment later the door slid back which caused Tsubaki to look on slightly surprised. "_This is my teacher? . . . . She looks really familiar_". However she couldn't quite put her finger on it to where she had seen her before.

"Welcome Tsubaki-chan" said the teacher. "Please come in" as she stepped aside to allow her in.

Upon her entrance, many cheers could be heard as well as many conversations amongst the class of students.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we got a celebrity in our class!"

"She is so cute! This is the shrine maiden everyone's been talking about!"

"Please let her be single! Please let her be single!"

"I wonder if she could tell our future".

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down" said the teacher as class did as they were told. "Now although she is starting the year late I want you all to treat her nicely". She turned back looking to Tsubaki, "well go ahead and introduce yourself" as the teacher gave a calming smile.

Writing her name on the board, she faced the class seeming a bit twitchy now giving a polite bow. "Hello everyone, my name is Tsubaki Kasugano. Although I'm new and I don't know anyone here, please treat me well" to which this earned her another round of cheers from the class as they were all excited to have her.

"Settle down, settle down" as the teacher waved to them. "Now let's see where we can seat you. Ahh! There. Why don't we have you sit next to Aru-kun" to which this then started another round of chatter.

"Wow, talk about star power having two celebrities sitting next to each other".

"Damn our luck. With Aru, there's no way anyone else will stand a chance".

"No! Not with Aru-kun!"

Walking to her desk, Tsubaki looked to see a bemused smile as Aru watched her with one of his hands to his cheeks just enjoying her expression. Taking her seat, she squirmed a bit as she could tell that Aru was still looking at her. Then before long she felt something poking against her hand as she looked down to see a piece of paper which was something that Aru was handing to her. Taking the note, she opened it to read it. "_Welcome to your first day in school_". Giving a soft smile, she wrote something down before passing the note back.

"_Thank you_" Aru read the note. Looking to each other, they looked back to the front of the class as their day went along.

* * *

><p>~ School ~ (several hours later)<p>

Through the course of the day, Aru watched Tsubaki at a careful distance. Far enough that he wouldn't interfere in any social interaction she had, but close enough that she could see him and intervene if necessary.

But observing thus far, she seemed to have been fitting in rather nicely. It seemed that the former priestess was the current highlight of the school as everyone wanted to talk to her and get to know her.

The boys that flocked around her were a given as Tsubaki was indeed a beautiful girl that they all wanted to have a chance with. The girls that were around were fascinated with the mysticism the news reported as she was the shrine maiden capable of perceiving the future. All in all, her popularity was practically instantaneous.

Academically, she did indeed have a good head on her. However due to her extreme sheltered life, she had a bit of a hard time understanding some of the material. But she seemed to have been catching up pretty fast due to her intuitive nature.

Now with half of the school day gone, it was now lunch time as friends and classmates grabbed their trays of food and hung out with each other.

Giving a nervous chuckle, the former priestess waved to a couple of classmates. "I'm sorry, but I've already made a promise to eat with someone" which caused a few of them to sigh in disappointment. Looking around, it was unmistakable to miss the silvery hair amongst the crowd as she walked to it taking a seat with Aru as he continued to wear that confident smile he always wore.

"Are you enjoying school so far? Nothing to your displeasure I hope".

"No" as Tsubaki shook her head. "Everything here is . . . . Quite wonderful. More than I could possibly have ever imagined".

"That's good to hear" as Aru began to eat.

"Yes" giving a slow nod. "All this has been such an interesting experience. I can't believe how much I've missed out on. There is just so much I want to do now that I can't possibly do it all in one day".

"Pace yourself" said Aru. "Take your time to enjoy life. There is no need to rush through so much".

"I can't help it" Tsubaki smiled. "There are just so many wonderful things in the world that I have yet to experience".

Aru gave a chuckle to this giving a soft smile. "Then how about after school I'll take you out to karaoke".

"Karaoke?" she asked slowly. "What is that exactly?"

"Just something kids our age do. It's pretty fun when you do it with friends. So I think you'll like it".

"I see . . . ." as Tsubaki thought about the notion of being along with Aru. But not thinking about it for too long, "OK".

"Alright, I'll pick you up right after school" as Aru gave one of his dazzling smiles which caused Tsubaki to look away with a blush.

"Disgusting . . . ." Unbeknownst to the pair, a group of girls were watching them eyes filled with contempt with how revolted they felt to what they were seeing. Frankly, this group was the unofficial admiration club for Aru Akise. These girls worshipped everything the boy detective was to the unhealthy point of obsession of even praising the ground he stood on. But now looking to the girl that was talking to him, all they could feel was jealousy, spite, and rage. Being her first day at this school, she practically had the entire student body eating out of her hands and kissing her feet. Seeing their precious Aru being ensnared by this witch, they would not tolerate such a thing. Simply, they will do anything to protect him. Anything . . . .

"After school, we'll deal with her then".

"We'll thoroughly teach her the ropes and show her where she belongs".

"Let's make sure she never gets close to our Aru again".

* * *

><p>~ School (front gate) ~ (after hours)<p>

Classes had now ended as students began to go back home.

"Bye Tsubaki-chan, see you tomorrow".

"I hope we can have lots of fun later".

"See you tomorrow".

"Good-bye" as Tsubaki gave a small polite bow. Watching her classmates leave, a small smile couldn't help but form. "There really are good people in this world".

"Hello Tsubaki, can I have a word with you?"

The pale girl turned to see some girl who was one of her classmates talking to her as she recognized her vaguely from earlier that day. "Of course, what did you want to talk about?"

"Not here, I was wondering if we can talk elsewhere".

Tsubaki's head flinched slightly as she felt a sudden bad vibe from this. But narrowing her eyes slightly, "sure just lead the way".

The girl gave a nod as she turned about waving her hand to follow.

Following closely, she observed as they apparently were heading to some undisclosed location at the back part of the school. After a bit of walking, she arrived to see five other girls apparently waiting for her. Upon her arrival, she was instantly surrounded and forced to the wall of the building as the six girls stood around her trying to seem imposing as they looked ready to perform some act of violence.

Then one of them appearing as the de facto leader approached her grabbing her by the shirt before shoving her to the wall. "Who do you think you are? Sweeping in here like you own the place, did you take advantage of Aru-kun because he's too nice?"

"You better stay away from him you little tramp. No one gets close to our prince".

"Know your place or else you're going to get hurt".

However Tsubaki continued to look blankly at them which caused the girls to grow more irritated. "Hey! Are you listening you stupid bitch?" as the lead girl continued to grip her harder. But seeing how the former priestess was still unfazed, the group of girls began to grow slightly unnerved. Tsubaki wasn't the first to ever try to get closer to Aru nor was it their first time in intimidating, bullying, and harassing those kinds of girls away. Rarely did they ever need to take it as far as physical violence to dissuade them as that tended to leave evidence.

Looking into Tsubaki's eyes, she seemed well too tempered. Even being in this situation, she didn't even show the slightest bit of fear as their threat just blew right past her as if it was nothing. Gripping her shirt harder trying to bring her to the tips of her toes attempting to instill some fear, "Don't you dare look at me with those eyes! You think I'm afraid of . . . ."

"You stink of perfume" Tsubaki interjected rather bluntly.

The lead girl flinched at this as did the other girls.

"And you're wearing a padded bra", looking to another girl. "You're trying to show off the size of your breasts".

This then caused the said girl to cover her chest.

Tsubaki then turned her attention to the next girl over, "your pinkie is dirty. Probably a love charm you're trying to cast on Aru".

That caused all the girls to look at her strangely. "Ha . . . . How do you know these things? You just got here".

Tsubaki gave a devious smirk to this. She may not have been the most well educated person. But she was rather perceptive, intuitive, and manipulative as it came with the territory after experiencing the life she had. Simply from the moment she was called away, she already knew she was up to no good. As they all surrounded her, she wasn't really listening to their bantering as she took the time to analyze them while taking in bits of what they were talking about to comprehend what they wanted. After finishing their long rant, she simply pointed out what she noticed. Seeing how almost everyone in school knew her former role as the oracle priestess of the Omekata shrine, she knew exactly how she wanted to wrap this all up. "Did you forget? I'm the all seeing, all knowing priestess who can perceive the future. With this power, I know everything". In the most evil tone she could muster, "Should I start by telling more of your secrets?"

Instantly becoming scared, the six girls ran away screaming not wanting to deal with her any longer.

Watching them leave, Tsubaki could only give a heavy sigh. "_Not that I can do those things any more . . . ._" Simply her diary had effectively become inert as she no longer had any followers that believed in her which left her diary blank for the most part. Although by relativity she didn't need it anymore. She had no desire in becoming god as it just wasn't that important now. Taking her life step by step was good enough for her as she wanted to continue to learn about this world she was living in. With today being a good example, the world was composed of many different elements both good and bad. But she accepted it as such as the world wasn't perfect to which she was content with. Then proceeding back, she saw Aru standing at the front gate waiting for her.

"Are you alright? I got kind of worried when I didn't see you here".

"It was nothing" as Tsubaki gave a simple smile. "Just needed to see to something was all".

"Alright, let's get going then" said Aru to which the girl nodded too. As they walked, the boy detective looked to her with a slight concern. Noticing Tsubaki's tardiness, he went to investigate to which he discovered his fan group trying to intimidate the former priestess. He was partly aware of the activities of his fans as he tried at one point to disband them. In doing so, this only reinforced their wanting to maintain the status quo. At seeing them attempting their tactics on Tsubaki, he was ready to jump in at any moment to help her. But fortunately, she easily took care of things on her own as by his deduction the rest of her time in school will be just fine.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsubaki asked seeing the slightly troubled look on Aru's face.

"No, it's nothing. Well let's hurry" taking her hand causing the girl to blush a bit. "We better hurry or else we won't be able to reserve ourselves a room".

"OK" as they both proceeded quickly to their destination.

* * *

><p>~ Gasai residence ~ (late night)<p>

"This is wrong . . . . This is all so wrong . . . ." said Yuno as she quietly sat in her room reading her diary.

She didn't understand why everything was so radically different. But namely was the fact that the sixth and twelfth were still alive which severely altered the time stream from the original course of actions. She didn't know how this happened, but everything was so screwed up now as she could no longer anticipate what was going to happen next. More so, Muru-Muru couldn't tip her off as that would arouse suspicion from Deus which also meant she couldn't use her powers either as that would have been a big indicator to her façade.

But curiously, she needed to know now how Aru was affecting the time line to this extent. He wasn't a problem the last time, so why was he now? This was something that she needed to look into deeply. For what she heard, Aru had a future diary on him. But that couldn't be right. All the diary users were already selected as no more were made. So how could Aru possibly have one? But the only way she could personally investigate this is by getting close to him as there was only one way she could.

Aside from that, there was something she could do at the immediate moment. If she could kill off the sixth and twelfth, then perhaps the timeline could be fixed. But for now, she needed to understand how Aru was capable of doing the things he did.

"I'll be seeing you all shortly" she sweetly said as she picked up a gallon of gasoline as she proceeded out the door going to her school as she was now setting her plan into action.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK and sorry for the late as hell update.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Omen

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Omen<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone, I'm Yuno Gasai" said the pink haired girl as she gave a polite bow. "Please treat me well".<p>

"I'm Yukiteru Amano" as the meek boy bowed as well. "I'll be in your company from now on".

Onwards after them many other students introduced themselves. Sitting in the audience, much talk was going on amongst them.

"Why are there so many student transfers?"

"Didn't you here? There school burned down and they were all sent here. Thank goodness no one was hurt".

"Was it arson?"

"Don't know, it's still under investigation at the moment".

As each student introduced themselves, Tsubaki looked over to see that Aru's eyes were glimmering as they seemed to have been focused on one person in particular. "Why are you staring at him?" as she traced his eyes to Yuki.

"So cute" he fawned as strange little twinkles were in his eyes.

Tsubaki gave a strange look to this. In a way she was a bit jealous as someone other than herself had the attention of the boy detective. Thinking about it now, she wondered if Aru even liked girls. I mean he was always surrounded by them as each of them would fight for his attention. Yet he didn't seem to have any particular interest in them. Even herself, Aru seemed to flirt with her. But it never seemed to get very far. So curiosity getting the better of her, "You've been looking at that Yuki guy for a while now . . . ."

"Was I?" as he continued his stare. "I haven't noticed".

"Aru . . . ." as she was hesitant about what she wanted to say, "are you gay?"

"No" Aru simply answered. "But it doesn't stop me from admiring".

Tsubaki could only give a strange look at this, "_what a peculiar person you are . . . ._"

* * *

><p>~ School ~ (class time)<p>

With the introduction of the new students, they were all allocated to their classes.

With Aru's class, amongst others Yuno and Yuki were with them.

The day proceeded like any other school with the exceptions of new voices picking up to answer questions.

Eventually it became lunch time as students got up to get to know the new attendees.

"So how have you been?" asked Aru as he took his seat next to the meek boy.

"Nothing much" Yuki somewhat stuttered. "Ever since the third, things have been pretty quiet. By the way I should thank you again for saving my life. Without you I would have been done for".

"No need to thank me" Aru cheerfully smiled. "You were plenty brave to hang on the way you did".

"No way" as Yuki gave a soft chuckle. "Beside you're ways braver then me. I wish I could be as cool as you".

"Is that so?" as the boy detective gave one of his charming smiles. "Anyways is there any new word on what happened to your school? It seems highly unlikely to be some accident".

"Yeah that's the weird part. Even the police can't make heads or tails of it. It has all the indications of arson but strangely there is no evidence to the contrary".

In receiving this fact, Aru placed his hand to his chin in thought. "_Hmm, perhaps Keigo might have more luck with his investigation diary_". But then returning back to his charming smile, "so . . . . Are you doing anything later?"

Tsubaki could only stare at the strangeness that Aru Akise was. Frankly the boy detective never paid this much attention to anyone before herself excluded of course. "_Is he really not interested in guys?_" she thought in disbelief as she saw him chatter happily away with Yuki.

And she would have continued to allow her thought to dwell on this until she was abruptly disturbed by one of the new students.

"Hello" said Yuno, "do you know who I am?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes" Tsubaki nodded a bit. "You're Yuno Gasai. I saw you at the assembly".

"Good" as she gave a sunny smile. "You have really good memory if you were able to remember me out of everyone who was introduced".

"You have really pretty hair. That's why I was able to remember you".

"Do I? Thanks for the compliment!" as she shook her hand.

"Uhh . . . . Your welcome" Tsubaki answered as she felt somewhat awkward around her.

"Hey!" as Yuno got close to her face to face, "can we have a little girl talk? Just between the two of us, OK?"

Tsubaki looked to Aru as he was still distracted with talking to Yuki. Then looking back to Yuno, "yeah . . . . OK".

"Alright then, follow me!" she said excitedly before pulling her along.

The pale girl stumbled to her feet as she felt she was being dragged along. "_What's with her?_" she thought. For the pink haired girl was being quite forceful with her with how fast she was walking and how fiercely she was holding her wrist. In a way . . . . It almost seemed like . . . . She wanted to get her alone for reasons that she wasn't going to like.

Being dragged up a few stairs and finally arriving on the rooftops, Yuno released her arm as she took a few steps forward maintaining her back to her. "So Tsubaki, tell me everything you know about Aru Akise".

Tsubaki could only give a pained sour look to this. "_Another fan girl_" as she held her head as this wasn't the first time this happened and probably wouldn't be the last. "What do you want to know?" giving a somewhat tired sigh to this. Since she was always around Aru and it was an established fact they weren't an item, she was usually bombarded by questions about anything that was Aru related.

"How did you meet Aru?"

Tsubaki's eyes quirked at this as this wasn't the usual questions she was generally asked. But decided to go with it, "we met during one of his cases. In it he saved my life and brought me justice, and for this I owe him a great debt that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay" as fondness reflected in her tone.

"Really? It wasn't dangerous was it?"

"It was, but with the help of everyone everything managed to end safely with no one getting seriously hurt".

"Hmm, so has Aru been on any other interesting cases?"

"Not that I know of" as now Tsubaki was getting a bit suspicious.

"What about his diary? Do you know where he got it from?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened in alarm as she stepped back defensively, "who are you? How do you know about the diary?"

"It doesn't really matter. I'll personally get it out of him once I'm finished with you".

"What?" as she didn't like the way that sounded.

"Simply I have no further use for you sixth. I think it's time for you to go now" she said sweetly as she turned around now as it was apparent she had removed her bow ribbon and coiled it between her two hands.

"What are you doing?" as fear now started to creep up on her stepping back once again.

"Isn't that easy to tell?" Yuno said as she held her sickeningly sweet tone. "I'm going to kill you now. If you die then things can still be fixed and restored to the way things should be".

"What are you talking about? I don't understand!" as she continued to retreat from Yuno's advancement. "Please stop! You can't possibly do this!" Seeing her continue to advance, it was frightfully obvious this was no joke. Tsubaki then quickly turned about as she ran for the door. "_She's serious! She really is going to try and kill me!_" Being a step away from reaching the door knob, a ribbon cloth wrapped around her neck as it pulled back pressing against her wind pipe. "_Can't . . . . Breath . . . ._" But struggle as she might, she far weaker than the average girl as Yuno had complete dominance over her. "_I have to do something or I really am going to die!_"

"Shh shh shh" as Yuno held her sweet smile, "just please stop resisting and your death will be a lot less painful".

However Tsubaki would not allow it to end so easily. Not when she finally got her life moving in the right direction. Thinking quickly, she grinded her heel against the shin of her attacker as she then nailed her foot. Just as expected her grip loosened as that was her time to escape to the door.

"Oh no you don't" as Yuno pulled her back throwing her to the ground away from the door to which she started to advance on her once again.

"Have you really thought about this?" as Tsubaki somewhat crab walked scooting back.

"And what would that be?"

"You're about to commit murder! You can't possibly get away with this!"

"Oh don't worry" said Yuno calmly holding innocent facade. "I've already got it all planned out".

"What?"

"I just have to make it look like suicide making it look like you hanged yourself with your own tie".

"But what about other people? They'll hear me if I scream".

"During lunch hours? Unlikely. Besides being this high up no one can possibly hear you".

Fear had now nearly completely taken a hold of her as tears then started to form as she held her arms up defensively.

"Just be calm and your death will be quick".

Hitting her back now against the fence, "_Help me Aru!_"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was OK although rather short.<p>

But I'm going to try and pick up the pace both story wise and updates as I've figured out how I wish to end this.

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	8. Devil

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Devil<p>

* * *

><p>"No . . . . Don't . . . ." Tsubaki quivered as tears started to form. Her back was against the fence, unable to call for help, and facing an opponent who was her physical superior. Death was almost a guarantee and there was nothing she could do to stop it.<p>

"Shh shh shh, it'll be over soon" said Yuno as she dragged her victim up just high enough to wrap her bow ribbon around her neck as she then begun to strangle her. Just to make certain her kill was clean, she mounted herself on Tsubaki's stomach so that no matter how much she struggled she was not going to get away.

"Please . . . . Don't . . . ." Tsubaki choked out as she tried in vain to resist gripping her assailant wrists trying to pry them off. But it was fruitless. Her kicking on the ground was using up what precious stamina she had left. Even screaming was all but futile if she couldn't even breathe. But what made dying right now even more terrifying was the face of her assailant as she kept her gleeful smile showing neither remorse or guilt for what she was about to do. Feeling herself phasing in and out, she had then slipped into unconsciousness as death was ready to take her.

Almost completing her task, Yuno was surprised to hear the door bust open from behind her as instinctively she turned back to see who it was. But even before she had the chance to do so, the pink psychopath found herself ripped from her victim with one of her arms forced behind her back. Peaking to see who it was, "Akise! Why are you here?" But then looking straight to the door, she saw as Yuki was standing there with his cell phone out. "Yuki! What have you done?"

"That's what I should be asking you" Yuki then shot back. "What were you doing? My diary told me you were going to kill the sixth. There was no need to do that!"

"But . . . . But . . . ." as Yuno thought desperately for an answer, "It was self-defense! She was going to kill me then you Yuki! My dairy said so!"

"Don't take us for fools" said Aru with glaring eyes as his grip tightened. "For a person claiming self-defense, you look perfectly fine with no indication of struggle. More so, the dairy doesn't lie as it predicts a future perfectly within a certain time frame. Understanding Yuki's diary, he received no warning of a dead end".

"Yuno, what's really going on?" Yuki asked meekly.

Seeing she couldn't trick her way out of this, she decided to end her innocent façade as she soon kicked Aru away before pulling out a combat knife surprising both boys.

"What are you doing?" first then asked in a slight panic.

"Quiet" she then spat. "This is a game Yuki, a game to the death where everyone is playing for keeps. If we don't get them first, they will get us and I won't allow that to happen!"

"But Yuno . . . . . This is . . . . This isn't . . . ."

"Enough!" Yuno then exclaimed. "I'll deal with this myself!" as she charged in.

Seeing her come, Aru side stepped avoiding the attack only for the pink psychopath to continue swinging her blade at him left and right intending to kill him. However Aru proved skillful enough to avoid it as he stepped just out of the pathway of the blade. But as this went, the boy detective couldn't help but revert to habit of analyzing the situation as he watched his pink attacker come at him. "_She's definitely not some amateur. She's coming at me with the full intent to kill. Even her technique . . . . It's rather well polished. Almost experienced . . . . Almost as if she's done this before_". Seeing an opportunity, Aru parried his attacker's wrist down while pushing her elbow up as he followed this momentum flipping her on her back. Subduing her, "I've got some questions for you".

"And what's that?" as Yuno struggled to get back up.

"Even though we're in this game, I'm pretty certain we have the option of playing or not. So what is your purpose in playing? Why do you want this power so badly?"

"You're joking right? Becoming god, you can have whatever you want in the world as nothing is off limits as everything is for the taking".

"But if I understand it correctly, only one can win and become god. But if that were the case I can't help but wonder why you didn't try to kill me back at the construction yard as you should have known from your diary that I too was a holder".

"I just didn't feel like it then" Yuno gritted as she continued to struggle.

Aru's brow quirked a bit at this, if this was truly a dog eat dog game then she should have gotten rid of him the moment they met before she even gave the explanation behind the diaries. But then he couldn't help but wonder why keep him alive this long only to come for their lives now? Just as curiously, why did she seem so bent of killing Tsubaki now as her actions showed a sense of haste behind them, but then looking to the meek boy still standing in shock, "don't you find this strange Yuki? Why would Yuno protect you?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki then asked weakly. "Isn't it because we're friends?"

"Don't be naïve" then said Aru sharply. "She was about to kill Tsubaki without hesitation and you've seen with your own eyes her lack of restraint as she attacked me. So I question, why would she leave you alive? The only logical reason is that she's trying to lull you into a false sense of safety as you aid her in ridding the other diary users until the end she finishes you off herself".

Shock began to spread almost instantly across his face at how much perfect sense it made. Looking to Yuno, "is that true? Were you really going to kill me in the end?"

"It's a lie!" Yuno then spat angrily. "He's lying to you Yuki! I'd never do anything to hurt you!"

"But what Aru said is true . . . ." as Yuki now began to shake upon the self-realization. "This game could only have one winner . . . . " Thinking it further, "you were really going to kill weren't you?"

"It's not true! I would never do that!"

Still shaking, Yuki shook his head rapidly before running away racing down the stairs as fast as he could trying to get away from them.

Watching him leave, Yuno's eyes spread wide open. Seeing the only person she cared about retreat from her out of fear, it felt like her entire world was shattering all around her as soon tears began to appear in her eyes. But slowly her features began to darken as her teeth began to grit. She then looked to Aru with complete malice in her eyes. "I hate you! I'm going to kill you for making Yuki run away from me!"

"_She must be really angry now_" then thought Aru. Her struggling quickly escalated to a new level as he found himself barely able to hold her down. Losing leverage, Yuno kicked him away as she then began to attack him like a savage animal. Needing to move quickly, he was having a hard time maintaining pace with how viciously he was being attacked.

"Just die already!" Yuno screamed.

Finally coming too, Tsubaki's eyes fluttered open as she soon sat up holding her head. Looking about, that's when she saw the pink psychopath currently in a life and death struggle with the boy detective. Seeing Aru getting backed, impulse took over as she screamed to him. "Aru!"

Although he knew he shouldn't have done it, this where he made his sloppy mistake as he turned his head to see Tsubaki's worried expression. But when in a fight, the most adamant rule to follow is never look away from your opponent. In that microsecond of distraction, Yuno took advantage as she got a good cut in slashing Aru's forearm as the boy detective soon shot back holding the wound.

Tsubaki's gasped watching as Yuno held her sickening smile holding up her knife with fresh blood still dripping from it. Looking back to Aru, he slightly cringed as she knew the deep gash he suffered must have stung. But as much as she wanted to help, she would only get in Aru's way due to her inability to compete physically with Yuno to which it would take more away from Aru's attention to survive in just protecting her. So all she could do now was wait and pray for the best.

Aru leveled his breathing concentrating on anything else but the pain. But looking at the situation thus far, "_if I want to have any chance at this I need to get that knife away from her. But to do this, my next move will need to be very precise as I'll only have one shot at it . . . ._"

"You're mine!" as Yuno jousted her knife in a stabbing motion intending on ending this.

Only having a split moment to react, Aru sidestepped the attack first grabbing the hilt of the blade closely followed by her wrist. Giving a good twisting motion, he was successful in claiming her knife and spraining her wrist. Although he considered himself a gentlemen never to hurt a girl this was one of those situation where his current opponent was an obvious exemption to the rule. While still holding her wrist, he gave a good pull opening her ribs up as he then kicked as hard as he could throwing Yuno back a good couple of feet as she then held her sides while coughing up spit as she was choking on air just trying to breath. "Enough!" Aru then exclaimed, "it's over now!"

"Not yet" Yuno coughed out drooling a bit. Charging in once more, Aru made three quick swings with her knife cutting her three times forcing her to step back from the damage as her uniform then soaked in the blood.

"That was just a warning" he then said. "Cease your actions or the next time you come at me, I will not be so kind".

Yuno's teeth gritted at this as she found herself completely defeated. Not only was her main weapon taken, but her right wrist was busted as well. Granted she managed to injure her opponent, however she no longer had the advantage as one wrong step could potentially result in her death. But then like a blessing of chance, that's when she heard it.

"Did you hear that! It seems like there is fighting upstairs!"

"Let's go check it out!"

"I think we need to get a teacher!"

"_Music to my ears_" Yuno smirked. Just making the timing just right she raced to Tsubaki catching the pair off guard as she pulled an extra sharp object she had on hand before poking it into the pale girl's back. "You speak, you die" she whispered to Tsubaki as she smeared her blood all over her uniform. Upon the entrance of other students and a teacher, "Thank goodness you came!" Yuno yelled giving an anxious yet relieved expression. "I don't know what happened! He attacked us!" while making certain to show off her injuries. "He lured both me and Tsubaki up here so that he could rape us! Please help! Stop him! Don't let him get any closer!"

Just like that, Aru knew the chain of events that would occur next.

"No way, Aru did such a thing like this?"

"Well it's always the one you least expect".

"Come on, we have to get him before he does anymore damage!"

Aru grimaced at this as he saw the angry glares everyone was giving him. In a way he had to tip his hat for how masterfully Yuno manipulated everyone to go against him. Looking at the situation as such there was no way he could turn the situation around. Simply a picture could say a thousand words. Two girls bloodied on the ground, him with a defensive wound while holding a knife, and both of the girls having a desperate look on their face. With Yuno's little outburst, it wasn't hard to convince everyone that he was some sort of sick bastard. However that wasn't his current worry at the moment. Granted with time he could easily prove his innocence. But by that time it would be too late as Tsubaki would be at her mercy and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He needed to save Tsubaki now, but he couldn't do it alone. However . . . . that was the key word in this matter, 'alone'.

"Keep him away from us!" Yuno cried out.

"_No! Don't!_" Tsubaki thought out. It pained her that she couldn't do anything to save him. Just as much as she wanted to scream out the truth, a sharp metal object to her back would not allow her to do such a thing as even with the slightest impulse her life would be ended by Yuno's hands. But seeing the angry students beginning to encircle the boy detective, she was about ready to toss caution to the wind to save him. If Yuno killed her then and there, she was going to make certain that in her final act of defiance the pink psychopath was going to go to jail for a very long time for killing her.

Just as she readied herself to scream and forfeit her life, she was stopped by her homeroom teacher as she noticed the lack of a weapon to her back as the older woman pulled Yuno away from her before snatching the weapon away. "Little girls shouldn't lie like that" as the purple haired woman smirked.

Yuno's eyes then became wide open as she looked up to the teacher. Analyzing her facial features, surprise then began to spread. "What are you doing here?"

Taking note of her reaction, Tsubaki looked to her teacher closely. When first meeting her she did have this strange feeling that they have met before. Although she didn't pay much attention either from a lack of interest or perhaps indifference, but looking to her face closely she then realized who it was. "Minene?" as the said teacher then smirked.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Now looking to the other students, "that will be enough!" as Minene gave a strong authoritative presence which instantly stopped all the other kids. "I'll have you all know I know this girl personally as she's a very well known troublemaker when she doesn't get what she wants, isn't that right?" looking to Tsubaki.

"Ye . . . . Yes" she stuttered. "Yuno wanted to get Aru in trouble".

Seeming confused for a bit, the students outrage then began to flip itself to another target.

"So Aru was innocent".

"We were tricked!"

"Why would she do such a shameful thing?"

Minene then pulled Yuno a bit. "Well I'm going to take this troublemaker right to the principal's office as these are grounds for expulsions. The rest of you, clean up here and return to class!" as she then exited dragging Yuno along kicking and screaming.

Watching this, the students then looked back giving an apologetic look.

"We're sorry for thinking of you like that".

"Sorry Aru-kun, we should have known better".

"Please forgive us".

"It's quite alright" said Aru waving to them. "So long as this mishap was cleared up".

Soon exiting, Tsubaki joined Aru as she helped him to the nurse's office to get his arm patched up. Sitting together on the bed, this is where she needed to get something off her chest. "What is Minene doing here?"

"Just as you see it" as Aru gave one of his charming smiles. "She's currently here as a teacher".

"Seriously!"

The boy detective gave a soft chuckle to this. "Well how else did you get into school so easily without anyone asking so many questions about your background? Essentially Minene had to falsify some of your information so that you could attend school at this level".

"I get that. But why is she here as a teacher?"

Aru could only shrug at this. "She said she never gave being a teacher a try as one of her aliases and wanted to see how it was. But in a way we should be grateful. If she wasn't here we'd both be in a lot of trouble".

Blinking to this Tsubaki gave a soft sigh before giving a warm smile. "_That's the second time you saved my life . . . . How much am I going to owe you by the end of this?_" But before long she looked to Aru giving a little peck to his cheek which got his full attention. "Thank you . . . . For saving my life again".

Aru then gave a warm laugh before settling into a smile. "You're welcome".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	9. K-9

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>K-9<p>

* * *

><p>~ Neighborhood ~ (morning)<p>

Aru and Tsubaki were making their way to school as they recalled the events of the following week.

With Minene's façade as a teacher, she used her authority to suspend Yuno from school for two months under several violations of the school charter. Due to the violent outburst of the psychopathic girl, several cops were called in to detain her. As it so happened, Keigo Kurusu and his partner Nishijima were the ones to arrive. Although amusing to the fourth that his partner was flirting with the ninth to which he would have been mind blown to discover that she was a internationally well known terrorist.

But onto the matter of Yuno, due to her attempted restraint a few officers were injured as she was able to take one of their tasers and retaliate. Due to her assault on an officer, her misdemeanor quickly escalated into a crime. With several eye witness and video recording, Yuno soon found herself before a judge. Due to age in consideration to her crime, she was sentenced to three months in juvenile hall.

Yuki for a while did attend school normally. Although no real strange fluctuations were apparent in his behavior, he too eventually stopped coming to school for no reason anyone could understand let alone Aru.

As things stood, there peaceful lives returned to which Tsubaki was more than grateful for.

But as they walked, a certain case was on Aru's mind which was easy to see with how hard he seemed to be thinking and in addition some weird device in his hand.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tsubaki asked. "And was it that you're holding?"

"This?" holding it up. "It's a dog repellant which uses a certain wavelength of sound only dogs can hear which in turn repels them due to how loud it is to them".

"Then why do you have one? It sounds awful to do something like that to a dog".

"Actually that's because this is related to a recent case that has occurred".

Thinking carefully about it, "are you talking about those recent dog mauling cases?"

"Yes, interestingly attacks like these are generally rare to uncommon. But with these recent incidents, it's still under investigation. However for the time being it's highly advised people carry defensive tools to repel dogs".

"But should you really get involved with this case? It doesn't really have anything to do with you".

"True, but I am still an apprentice detective as its still good practice to keep my skills sharp".

Noticing how he was brimming with excitement, Tsubaki could only give a soft sigh. "_Boys and their toys . . . ._"

Arriving to school, they went through the usual routine of going to class, taking notes, discussing problems, eating lunch, and everything else between and after on a school day.

However on this day in particular, things were not of their usual order.

"Excuse me; do you know what happened to Yukiteru Amano? The boy that was in your class?"

Turning about, Aru and Tsubaki looked to see who called out to them. There before them now was Hinata Hino. They didn't know much about her aside from the fact that she originally came from Yuki's school. But regardless, they gave her some common courtesy of respect as they stopped to answer her. "Yuki?" Aru asked, "no, we don't know what's happened to him. I'm sure no one else does either".

"Are you friends with Yuki?" Tsubaki then asked.

"Yeah . . . . Something like that" Hinata slowly answered. Slowly nodding her head, "alright thank you" as she turned to leave.

Aru's eyes squinted a bit to this. "Is there something wrong? You seem troubled Hinata?"

"Why do you think that?" flinching a bit turning to answer them.

Staring at her a bit, the boy detective just gave one of his usual smiles. "Never mind, it's nothing. If you're fine then it's fine. Please have a good day Hinata".

"Yes, of course" as she then walked away.

Watching her retreating form, "Tsubaki . . . . I need you to do me a favor please".

"Sure, what is it?"

"Talk to Hinata one more time and ask her what's wrong, and do not take no for an answer".

"Why so serious? You said it was fine".

"Because of this" as Aru took out his cell phone opening his diary log.

"What this?" Tsubaki asked arching her brow as she looked at the oddity that was before her. "Why is the text all messed up? I've never known a future diary to do that".

"It's not supposed too from what I understand" as Aru rubbed chin at this.

Tsubaki instantly got worried. If anything she didn't want anything bad to happen to the boy detective. "Maybe you should be more careful until you understand what's going on".

Aru looked to her for a moment before giving a warm smile while placing his hand to her shoulder to ease her tension. "Don't worry about it. I still feel fine as it is". But then looking back to his diary, "although it's frustrating with how fragmented the data is. But concerning my interest, Hinata might have some connection to the recent dog attacks".

"What makes you think that? Wait, you don't think she's another diary user do you?"

"Perhaps" Aru answered giving a thoughtful expression. "With what I'm able to work out, Hinata is somehow connected to the tenth diary user and more so its special ability is to control dogs".

"The recent dog attacks? You don't think that they are connected?"

"Maybe, but it requires some investigative work. So this will definitely need some looking into".

Tsubaki didn't like this one bit. If this was truly a diary incident, then without a doubt this would be thrusting the both of them into a life threatening situation. For the most part, she was trying her best to live a serene, normal, and peaceful life. But sticking around the boy detective only seemed to be getting her into more trouble than before. However regardless of the danger, she felt that she had a debt to pay back to him even though he didn't ask for it. But, she also felt that she didn't want to let him down. Almost as if she wanted his acknowledgement wanting to please him as he would praise her and smile to her the way he always did.

Noticing her to be dazing off, "Tsubaki? Are you alright?"

"Yes!" she stammered snapping back to reality blushing a bit. "Yes I'm fine" giving a nervous chuckle. "I'll see to Hinata after school".

"Alright, while you do that I'll see to other things".

* * *

><p>~ After school ~<p>

"Uhh, Hinata can we talk for bit?" asked Tsubaki after searching for her.

"Ok" seeming a bit surprised. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering . . . . If we can talk in private for a bit".

Seeing no reason to decline, she nodded as she followed closely behind the pale girl where she wanted to talk. Soon arriving to a park, she saw as Tsubaki took a seat at the bench to which she soon followed after. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Tsubaki looked to her carefully as she needed to choose her words wisely. Likewise to Aru, they weren't certain or not if Hinata was a diary user or even for the fact if she was somehow connected due to the vagueness of the information. But if anything, it didn't hurt to ask. If she was somehow connected, it would do them well to know who the players were. However for the time being, she'd play it safe and passively ask questions while searching for any kind of tell. "Is there something bothering you? You seem rather troubled when you came to talk to us".

"What makes you think that?" Hinata then asked seeming troubled in a subtle way that Tsubaki was able to notice.

"Well I was wondering if there was something troubling you at home or something like that?" Just seeing Hinata's eyes flicker for that microsecond told her she hit the nail right on the head.

"That . . . . Isn't it . . . ." as she looked forward showing now a slightly troubled face.

"It's OK" then said Tsubaki trying to sound sympathetic. "If there is something wrong you can tell me". Still seeing her being hesitant, "I promise what you say here will remain just between us girls".

Hinata's eyes wavered as she bit her lower lip. But before long she looked to Tsubaki as she took a deep breath preparing to open herself for what may come of this. "It's . . . . My dad . . . . He's been paying more attention to his little hobby as of late. At first it was fine . . . . But overtime it became an obsession to him up to the point where he ended up neglecting his own family". Hinata then gave a sad smile as tears began to form in her eyes. "I think it's even got to a point where he's forgotten he had a wife and daughter".

To say the least, the former priestess was slightly taken back at the depth of what was being disclosed to her as frankly no one generally blurted out their problems to some stranger so easily. But for her it must have been something that's been weighing heavily on her chest that she just needed to get off and share with someone. Although she sympathized, she had to remain objective as she needed some clue that either she was a diary user or someone else she knew. "So early today, why were you looking for Yuki?"

". . . . He has something my dad wants".

Tsubaki's brow then arched at this. "What he wants? What could that be?"

"Strange isn't it" giving a strained chuckle. "What could some boy have that my father wants . . . ."

Tsubaki chose not to pursue this as it could have warranted suspicion to her interests of asking 'what exactly? And why?' So shifting the subject slightly, "why are you doing this for him then if all he's been doing was causing you and your mother heartache?"

" . . . . Because he promised if I helped him with this we can be a family again".

Tsubaki's expression then softened as she had to admire how hard she was trying to glue her broken family back together again. In reflection of her own life, she understood the importance of having parents in their life. So betraying her original intention, she opened up to her. "Then you just need to rebuild things from the very bottom with him. For buildings are like bonds, a strong bond can only be formed after creating a solid foundation".

"How am I supposed to do that?" sniffling a bit.

"Get involved with his hobby. Get him to notice you and your family again. Then from there dialogue can occur as talking can take place. It's like getting to know each other again. Keep at it and he'll come back in no time".

Hinata gave a soft giggle while wiping her eyes. She then stood up straightening out her skirt before turning about smiling to the pale girl. "Thank you Tsubaki. I wished we could have talked sooner as you're such a good listener". Her spirit then felt lifted as she pumped her fists slightly. "I'll definitely give your advice a try".

Tsubaki's then gave a solemn look as a small smile formed. "Good luck and I wish that things go well with your dad".

"Let's talk soon again OK" as Hinata soon began to skip away.

Although she was leaving on good terms, a question would not stop nagging her as this was something that she needed to know. So, "Umm Hinata, what kind of hobby does your father do?"

"He raises dogs".

* * *

><p>~ Neighborhood ~<p>

"So far he hasn't seemed to have noticed me" as Aru tailed his suspect from a rather large respectable distance as he watched him through some binoculars from a rooftop.

The person in question that he was tailing was Karyuudo Tsukishima. With a bit of digging, regardless of surnames he was Hinata Hino's father. Although there was no solid evidence, there was a good probable chance by his calculation that he was the tenth diary user considering his diary and the dogs that seemed to always be around him.

But as for his reason in keeping his distance, if Karyuudo could really control and communicate with the dogs then more than likely he would have been spotted immediately by scent or sound and attacked. So for the time being, he decided to observe him carefully from far away.

But contrary to Aru's precaution, he was not completely able to conceal himself as his scent was still in the air.

Walking his dogs for a while, the rich breeder was getting paranoid as he could tell how annoyed his canines were getting. Although he would have chalked this up as nothing, his dogs definitely sensed something was following them. However that's what made it unnerving as neither him nor his dogs could see who or where this person was. This definitely got him on the edge. So bringing his phone up, "go search him out".

"I guess that's my exit" as Aru decided to leave for the day.

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence ~ (one week later)<p>

"I'm not so sure about this anymore Aru" said Tsubaki as she sat on his bed as the boy detective was reading his diary at his desk. "I just talked with Hinata . . . . Things have started to work out with her father. Is it really necessary to go this far?"

"We have too because it's the right thing. We've already confirmed that Hinata's father is the tenth diary user as well as the person behind the dog attacks. More so, he is after the final prize. That in itself makes him too dangerous to be allowed to do as he wishes".

"But things have already changed!" she then argued. "You could see it for yourself. The timing works. With Hinata's involvement, tenth's attacks had almost completely stopped!"

"Then what about the victims?" Aru retorted. "What of their peace?"

Upon that rebuttal, Tsubaki fell silent as there was nothing she could really say.

Although he knew it to be true, he too had reservation about busting Karyuudo. Like Tsubaki, even for justice he didn't want to destroy a family just to do it. With recent updates, Hinata was making great progress with her father through the care taking of his dogs as they were now on decent talking terms. Even now, she managed to get him to come home allowing for some family time to occur. But regardless, someone had to pay for the people that were killed by his dogs. With whatever play he decided, someone was going to have to suffer. Ironically, that was the downside as justice was not the same as what was fair. Even if Karyuudo turned over a new leaf, it would not be enough to redeem him for the people he's killed.

"But it just isn't fair" said Tsubaki seeming crestfallen. "Just when things started working out . . . ."

Aru then set his phone aside as he laid his head on the palm of his hand thinking hard about what his next move would be. But then he looked to Tsubaki which got her somewhat concerned.

"Aru?"

"I know what to do . . . . But it's going to be a considerable gamble . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ School ~ (the next day)<p>

"Hinata, can we talk?" asked Tsubaki as Aru was standing next to her.

"OK" the girl answered warily sensing instinctively something was up. Following them to the rooftops, the boy detective closed the door behind them. "So . . . . What did you want to talk about?" as she felt edgy with how differently they were acting.

"We know what your dad has been up too".

"What . . . . Are you talking about?"

"There is no point in pretending" said Aru. "I've already investigated everything quite thoroughly. I know you're aware of what you're father has done as he was the one responsible for the dog attacks not too long ago".

Hinata bit her lip to this. She knew them well enough that lying to them was rather pointless. At this conclusion, all she could do was look down nervously which only exemplified her guilty conscious making it apparent to both Aru and Tsubaki that they were right. But after a moment of silence, " . . . . And what if I did?"

"Then you know what has to happen next".

Hinata's eyes then stretched open as she confronted the pair. "And what do you expect from me? He's my dad! Do you really think I'll just let you throw him into jail just like that?"

"But you know what he did to be wrong" said Tsubaki with a sympathetic tone. "More so that he promised to be a family again if you were to find the other diary users" which caused the girl to jump a bit with how much she knew.

"The system must take its course" then said Aru. "It wouldn't be fair to the people who died".

Hinata cringed as tears started to form all the while gripping her hands tightly. " . . . . I know" she answered weakly. "But he's my dad! What am I supposed to do! Even though I know what he did was wrong . . . ." as she then began to weep. "We still need him . . . . I still need him . . . ."

Watching her break down in front of them, it was heart wrenching as there were no words or actions they could use to console her.

After their observation, they knew that Karyuudo wasn't just using her anymore but was beginning to care about his family again.

But justice must be served; they knew he wouldn't just turn himself in. But for this plan to work, they were going to have to bet on a great uncertainty and hope for the best that everything works out.

"Hinata . . . ." said Aru, "how much do you think your father loves you?"

* * *

><p>~ Neighborhood ~ (a few days later)<p>

Karyuudo performing his usual routine walked his dogs around the block to get them the daily exercise they needed. But once again, that nagging feeling from before came back as his dogs were feeling agitated as they knew something or rather someone was following them. Although thus far, the presence appeared benign as it kept its distance. But now, it appeared close . . . . Really close with how his dogs were reacting. Just as he was about to command his dogs to go find it, he saw as a silver haired boy walked out from the corner of a building wearing light brown slacks and a black hooded jacket. "So are you the one who's been following me?"

"Yes" Aru nodded. "I'm here to tell you that your time is up as you won't be hurting anyone else let alone the other participants".

"_Another diary user!_" Karyuudo thought.

"I've already notified the police and submitted all the evidence of the attacks against you. Surrender now Tsukishima, it's over".

Upon hearing all this, he felt the pit of his stomach drop as cold sweat permeated from his skin. If what he said was true then screwed would not come close to defining his predicament. Although he cared less for his own wellbeing, it didn't mean the same for his dogs. In all dog related incidences, there were two things that ever happened to them. They were either put to sleep or imprisoned indefinitely left to live the rest of their lives in a small cage with less than adequate accommodations. But if this was inevitable, "_then what is one more death?_", "kill him!" he commanded into his phone. Unleashing his dogs, the pack began the chase.

"_And here we go_" as Aru pulled on his hood before turning about and running as fast as he can.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" as Karyuudo ran right behind his dogs. Ran as they did, it surprised him how fast the boy was as one moment he'd lose track of him only for him to be some distance away. But regardless of how fast or how far he ran, escape now was impossible. His dogs have already captured his scent. Now it was just a matter of time of catching him. But as minutes began to fall off the clock, "how is he doing this? He should have been worn out by now" as Karyuudo himself had to take a breath for the excessive cardio.

But after a few zig zags around the neighborhood and alley ways, his chance came as his prey slipped up falling to the ground just trying to get going again.

"Get him!" as his dogs ran in for the kill. Surrounding their victim, the hooded teen attempted to scramble to their feet trying to escape. However, it was already impossible as the dogs left no opening for any retreat to be possible.

As things progressed, one dog then leaped up from behind getting a mouthful of the jacket dragging the teen down as the other dogs went for the defenseless arms and legs. Tried as they might with erratic movement, it was not enough as the dogs were quick to chomp down as they now began to maul their target's limbs. As their jaws tightened, blood was soon drawn.

Soon enough more blood began to spill out as the pain became unbearable. No longer able to withstand anymore, the teen screamed out in pain.

". . . . It can't be" as Karyuudo's eyes were stretched open in both shock and surprise, and as the teen continued to struggle their hood fell back revealing who it was, "Hinata!"

It was apparent from her sweating and heavy breathing that she could no longer fight as the dogs fangs continued to tears at her arms and legs as her eyes looked pleadingly to her father.

Karyuudo's blood ran cold as he quickly picked up his phone ordering his dogs to stop. Racing to her side, he picked her up gently as his mouth could only hang open as his eyes were locked onto Hinata's weary face. "Someone! Anyone! Help! I need help over here right now!" Tried as he might to use his cell phone to call for an ambulance, his hands continued to fumble his mobile device as he couldn't keep himself steady long enough to dial for help as he ended up dropping his phone as to not lose his hold on his daughter.

Hinata gave a strained chuckle as a small smile formed. "I guess you really did care about me . . . ."

"Why?" Karyuudo asked tears beginning to form trying to keep his tone even. "Why did you do this? I didn't mean for my dogs to attack you".

"It . . . . Had to stop . . . ." as Hinata too began to cry. "I didn't want . . . . Anymore people to be hurt by you . . . . Father is a good man . . . . Please don't hurt anyone anymore . . . ." as she then lost consciousness from blood loss.

Karyuudo could only tearfully nod his head to this. Although brief, he knew he truly loved his daughter just as much as he did his dogs as he understood now what he had to do. Kneeling his head, he cried softly to himself as his dogs around him began to howl sensing their owner's grief.

From the rooftops above, Aru and Tsubaki watched as the scene played out.

* * *

><p>~ School ~ (three days later)<p>

It was lunchtime as Aru and Tsubaki were headed towards the roof top. Upon arrival, they saw Hinata's back faced to them as her arms and legs were visibly bandaged.

Getting her attention, "sorry for the wait" as Aru raised a lunchbox. "My mother made another one for you. If necessary, we can help you eat".

"Thanks" Hinata solemnly smiled as soon the trio sat down for lunch.

Sitting down, the trio began to eat as they talked about things teens their age would normally talk about. But after some time, 'that' subject was brought up which still left both Aru and Tsubaki to be a bit edgy.

"I went to see my dad today . . . . He seems to be doing fine . . . ."

". . . . Hinata".

"You don't have to apologize" she then said solemnly. "It was the right thing to do as my father had to answer for the crimes he's committed. But I guess it was for the best when he decided to turn himself in to the police". Hinata then gave an expression of ambivalence follow somewhat with a weak smile. "But then we can start over again . . . . From the very beginning" as she took out his cell phone, "I'll be looking forward to it". Then finishing their meal, Hinata soon departed leaving both Aru and Tsubaki to muse together.

Allowing a moment of silence, "You played a large and dangerous gamble" said Tsubaki. "If things didn't go as planned, Hinata would have been killed".

Aru gave a nod to this. The plan was simple, getting his scent on two identical copies of his cloths the idea was the drag them out as Tsubaki would spot for them from high above. But the dangerous part was for Hinata to be caught by the dogs forcing Karyuudo to face what he was about to do. Essentially this entire plan was hinged on how well Hinata's bond was to her father and in return his love for her as attacking her would guilt him into throwing himself into jail. "I know . . . . I shouldn't have allowed things to get this far".

". . . . But I understand it was necessary". Then silence held for a little time before Tsubaki spoke up again. "So how do you think Hinata will be OK?"

"She and her family will be fine. I'm pretty sure everything else will work out for them. Keigo managed to pull a few strings here and there so that the dogs wouldn't be put to sleep as with Karyuudo's adamant confession that they weren't dangerous. As for the time being Hinata will be there new care taker as I don't suspect she will be having any trouble with them considering she has the tenth's diary".

"Well I guess that closes another case huh?"

"Yeah" as soon lunch came to an end as the pair began to descend back to their homeroom. "By the way, what are your current arrangements for our mandatory community service?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the same group as you".

"Really?" as Aru gave a soft smile, "I guess we'll be visiting the orphanage together".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK.<p>

Additionally if I wrote Hinata and Karyuudo character incorrectly, I apologize as it has been a while since I read Future Diary. Frankly I'd rather not want to read it again with how incredible dark it gets after a while.

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	10. Acknowledgment

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Acknowledgment<p>

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the start of their community hours as it was a long hard yet rewarding service back to the neighborhood.<p>

Now within the afternoon many screams of laughter, talking, and crying could be heard as many children were running about unrestrained like little energizer bunnies which left their attendees breathless trying to keep up.

"Please stop running" Tsubaki heavily breathed as she gave chase, but then stopped as she was bent over holding her knees just trying to catch her breath. Tilting her head, her face scrunched to what she saw as Aru was sitting with a group of kids as they were all happily singing together. Seeing the kids she was watching over were in no immediate trouble, she went to the boy detective. "How do you do that? How did you get them to be so well behaved?"

"It's nothing really" Aru warmly smiled. "Just needs a patient soul, a calm mind, and a steady hand".

Averting her gaze to the children, she noticed an unusual admiration emanating from their eyes both boys and girls alike as if they couldn't get enough of the silver haired youth.

"Aru-niisan".

"Oniichan".

"Please play with us more".

Aru turned back giving off one of his dazzling smiles. "Of course, let's sing another song together".

"Yay! Aru-niichan!"

Tsubaki could only give a tired sigh as she watched the group now engage in another song. "_There it is the infamous Akise charm . . . ._"

Then looking out to Tsubaki's group Aru called out to them. "Hey! You guys want to come over and have fun with us?"

"Looks fun!"

"Yay!"

"Let's play!"

"I know" Aru then said. "Why don't we have Tsubaki sing with us?"

"Yay!"

The pale girl choked at this as she stepped back. ". . . . I . . . . I don't really think that's a good idea".

"Come on" Aru then encouraged. "It'll be fun and it's for the children too".

"Yeah! Come on Tsubaki-neesan, please sing with us!"

Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head as she was trying her best to think of a way out of this without upsetting anyone. However seeing their puppy dog eyes and Aru's ever so charming self; she gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright, but just know that I'm embarrassed of my singing voice".

"Don't worry, no one will laugh".

Picking a song everyone knew, Aru set up the rhythm of the music as slowly the words began to get picked up by everyone else. But as they sung, each child became distracted as slowly one by one an angelic tune caught their ears as they looked to the person to whom the voice was coming from. But even as the children stopped, Aru continued to hum as he turned his head to see Tsubaki continuing to sing with her eyes closed with her hands folded in front of her. Continuing until the song was finished; Tsubaki opened her eyes as her cheeks then turned red from embarrassment from all the eyes that were staring at her. ". . . . Was I that terrible?"

But soon enough all the children began to cheer with a large applause with a few whistles.

"Ehh?"

"That was wonderful Tsubaki" smiled Aru. "I didn't know you can sing".

"I can't . . . . Or I didn't think so . . . ." as Tsubaki blushed harder while waving her body back and forth. When her parents were around, they would always compliment her on her wonderful voice. However growing up, she figured it was just the thing parents did encouraging their children even if they didn't have talent. But after their deaths and two year torture, there was very little to sing about . . . .

"There you guys are we're being called back now".

The pair looked up to see Hinata approach them with Mao apparently anchoring herself to her arm. Like them, they too were assigned to the same community service. Although they were not being that productive with the little flirting that was going on.

"You need to take it easy Hinata" said Mao as she was tenderly holding her arm. "You're still recovering after all".

"I'm fine" she then rebutted. "I don't need you tending to me all the time".

"But I'm worried about you" as Mao caressed Hinata sides before hugging her around the stomach. "I've also noticed that you're not eating much either. You need to eat more to keep up your strength especially if you want these to grow out" as she cupped Hinata's boobs in her hands.

Hinata instantly turned red at this as she struggled in her grasp. "OK! I got it! Not in front of the kids!"

Aru and Tsubaki both gave a nervous laugh. They were both aware of Mao's orientation and Hinata's relative feelings about this. But it was fine as far as they were concerned. Although if they were going to be doing this kind of flirting then they should be doing it somewhere not in front of the children as the pair tried their best to cover their sight.

But finally calming everything down they all returned back to the orphanage where they met its owner.

"Thank you for your fine efforts" smiled Kamado rather happily. "Please continue working hard".

"Yes" the four answered together giving a polite bow. Looking to the orphanage owner, she was a rather strange looking woman with very unusual proportions for an adult female. But more interesting to Aru and Tsubaki was that Kamado Ueshita was the eighth diary user holder of the blog diary. Although concerning at first, it was apparent by observation that she had no interest in the game as she didn't partake in any form of hostile actions. Although worrisome that her older children would kill in her name, she was quick to chastise them for even considering such an evil deed. So it was fine for the time being to leave her be so long as they weren't causing any kind of trouble.

Hinata noticing a tinge of worry in the disproportionate woman was quick to react. "Is there something wrong? You seem . . . . Sad about something".

"It's nothing" as Kamado gave a sad smile while waving her hands. "It's nothing you kids need to worry about . . . ." Soon enough she walked back in followed by the others where they were met by another familiar sight.

"Welcome back" said Ai. "Everything has been going well here".

"Great as usual" said Marco. "Although fussy these kids have been behaving".

"So far so good" said Orin.

As it turned out, the trio was orphans together and taken care of by Kamado until their coming of age. Every so while if they weren't busy, the former two would come by to help their foster mother out with some of the older kids that needed watching over. Although unnerving to bump into the seventh diary user of all places, they knew they wouldn't try to start trouble in the orphanage so long as the status quo remained as such. So for the time being they played nice with each other which was fine for now.

The three adults kneeled as they gave a group hug to their foster mother. "I'm so happy that you were able to come and help me today" said Kamado. "I really do wish you can come over more often. The children really like it when you visit".

"I know" said Ai. "But we've been busy as of late. We'll try to visit more often from now on".

"I'm sorry for asking so much of your time. But there is one errand I need help with that I can't see to myself tomorrow".

"What that?"

"There are a few items that I need to pick up for dinner. So if it's OK" handing over a list. "Can you get these for me?"

Marco taking the slip of paper carefully looked it over as his eyes slowly began to grow wider and wider as he scanned the list. "This is a lot of items. It might take a while to gather all these".

"Then why not take along some extra help?" Kamado then looked to the four volunteers. "Would you mind helping me with this task tomorrow?"

Tsubaki instantly knew this to be a bad idea as there was still much friction between her and the seventh with the whole trying to kill her during the Omekata incident. Before she could even object, "we'd love to" said Mao with a wide smile. "We'll be with you right after classes end".

"Excellent" Kamado chimed. "Please arrive on time".

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence (Tsubaki's room) ~ (late night)<p>

"I think you're worrying over nothing" said Aru simply while sitting on her bed. "I think you need to relax some more".

Tsubaki at this time was pacing back and forth in a panic as she was holding her head. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I have to find a way out of this! Maybe I can just call right now and say I'm busy or maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something! Yeah that's it!"

But before she could race to retrieve any phone, she was stopped as Aru gently tugged on her wrist pulling her back while motioning her to take a seat on the bed. "You just need to calm down. I'm sure it's all water under the bridge now with Ai. Besides I'm certain neither she nor Marco would try anything while in the open view of public. So you have nothing to worry about".

"I can't help it" as Tsuabki's lips curled while her brows slanted in worry. "I . . . . I just don't know what to do!"

Aru gave a soft sigh. "Here, face your back to me for a moment".

"Why?"

"Well, I got just the thing to make you feel better". Although hesitant at first, the pale girl did as she was told as she turned around facing her back to the boy detective. Placing his hands to her shoulders, he applied some light pressure as he motioned his thumbs in a circular rotation while moving his fingers back and forth.

"What the . . . ." Tsubaki began feeling a strange sensation fill her as it was a mixture of calm, embarrassment, and euphoria. "Aru" peeking back, "I didn't know you massaged so well".

"Well aren't we showing some new sides to ourselves today" he smiled indicating her singing earlier. "But you pick up things here and there when you do my kind of work especially acupuncture when looking to weaken a foe or to invigorate a fellow ally". Moving his hands out a bit more, "it seems you really needed this from how tense you feel".

The pale girl could only nod meekly as she blushed a shade of red as she looked forward still confused about how she should be feeling. However as Aru continued to work, her thoughts slowly began to drift off as she was becoming lost in this overly pleasant feeling of warmth and joy.

Aru was careful with his movements as his hands glided down the sides of her arms as he took his time making sure that she was comfortable. Then moving his hands to her waist, he felt Tsubaki tense a bit at the sudden contact. But he slowed his movements as he didn't want to alarm her. Then feeling her relax while pushing back against him, he continued as he pressed the lower of her back. "Tsubaki, can you lay on your stomach for a bit?"

Tsubaki nodded as she was having trouble finding her voice from how she was feeling.

Now on her stomach using her hands as pillows, Aru began working down rubbing her waist before proceeding to her thighs then feet. But as he continued down, he felt her shiver especially when he made skin to skin contact with her bare legs. Although he found it peculiar how she seemed to have been panting. Finally finishing his task, Aru sat on the side edge of the bed as Tsubaki slowly got up sitting on the end of the bed with her back still faced to him. "So do you feel better now?"

She nodded as her head seemed to have been lowered slightly as if she were deep in thought.

"I better get going then. Got to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow".

Just getting up to leave, "Aru . . . ." which got the boy's attention "can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

". . . . Hold me".

Blinking a bit to the unusual request Aru sat back down on the bed as he encircled his arms around Tsubaki's stomach as she then laid her arms over his. "_Hmm, she still might be nervous about tomorrow_", "so is everything OK now?"

Tsubaki slowly shook her head to this. Then turning her head back, ". . . . Kiss me".

"Huh?"

Leaning back, her face blushing red from cheek to cheek, she planted her lips softly on his.

Aru was startled by the sudden action which caught him off guard as it was one of those few times someone got the jump on him.

Releasing herself from his grasp, Tsubaki faced her entire body towards him as soon Aru responded in full wrapping his arms around her petite form deepening the contact they were sharing.

Soon enough, the silver haired youth guided her down to the bed continuing their activity as this feeling of passion began to encompass them. Almost in an instinctual way, Aru glided up caressing Tsubaki's side as his hand reached the buttons to her blouse beginning to undue them one by one as he went down. However upon reaching her fourth button, he noticed it. Although faint and vague, it was apparent as day as it reflected in her eyes and body language. In them he saw fear, worry, frustration, as well as a tinge of disgust. He then pushed himself back up as he stepped away while trying to give a comforting smile seeing the confused expression on Tsubaki's face. "It's getting late. I better get going now as we both need to get some sleep". So waving his hand, "good night Tsubaki" as he exited the room.

Tsubaki sitting up continued to watch on somewhat confused before her eyes looked down in sadness as she clutched her open shirt closed with one hand. "Aru . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~ (afternoon the next day)<p>

Arriving as scheduled, the group met up with Ai and Marco as they then proceeded to the shopping district.

But upon arriving, "there's way too much on the list and it'll take the entire day just to get everything. I think we should split up into groups to get everything within a timely manner" said Mao.

"I agree" said Hinata. "So who is going where?"

"How about" as Ai quickly intercepted. "We girls go as a group".

"While us guys" Marco followed. "Will be the other group. Don't worry, we'll take care of the heavier items" as he slung his arm over Aru's shoulder.

Tsubaki opened her mouth but then fell silent as she withdrew. Hinata did not know Ai and Marco was the seventh diary user. Furthermore did not want to alarm them. As Aru pointed out earlier that day, it was unlikely that they'd start trouble in public. But more so with what happened yesterday . . . . It was a bit awkward between her and silver haired youth. So she wanted time to be away from him till things normalized.

"Well we'll be seeing you girls later then" smiled Aru as Marco began pulling him away.

"Let's meet back here when we're done" said Ai as she pushed the girls along.

Going store to store, the girls were quick in gathering the items they needed. From appearance things seemed to have been rather pleasant. However Tsubaki was constantly on guard during the entire debacle which took away from the enjoyment of this girl time. But after finishing their task, the girls decided to take a break at a local café where they ordered their drinks.

"I need to go to the restroom" said Hinata.

"Wait! Let me go with you" then said Mai as she tagged along.

"I don't need someone to hold my hand!"

"Hmm? Why not?" said Mai as they continued to banter all the way to the restroom.

Tsubaki was silently in shock with being left with the older girl. Anything could happen because if worse came to worse she was in a sense utterly defenseless before the seventh as she had to hope that Aru was right about them. Before she could muse any longer, she was shaken out of it when she was spoken too.

"So how has your life been going?" Ai smiled. "Good I hope".

"Yeah" Tsubaki stuttered clamoring to keep herself calm. ". . . . It's been going well . . . ."

Ai nodded as she opened her phone quickly reading any new diary entry before putting it away. "So it seems you're currently living with that charming detective boy huh".

"Yeah . . . ."

Ai then giggled as she gave a wide smile. "So have you two . . . . 'Done it'?"

Tsubaki face instantly flashed red while showing an embarrassing expression. "What? No!"

Ai gave out a hearty laugh to her reaction. "You sure? He seemed like a very forward guy if you ask me".

"Yeah I'm sure! We haven't done anything like that!"

Finally finishing her laugh, Ai settled down in order to have a proper discussion. "But in all seriousness, are you enjoying your current living arrangement?"

Settling down as well, Tsubaki paused for a moment to articulate her answer. Compiling the short time she had at the Akise residence a small smile formed as her heart warmed fondly to the memories. "It's been the most wonderful experience in my life. The Akise family has been more then generous in allowing me to stay with them as they helped me live as a normal girl. For this, I will always be grateful to their kindness".

Ai stared at her for a moment as she looked into her eyes. Seeing the glow on her face, she grinned. ". . . . You love him don't you?"

"Ehh?"

"Aru Akise, you love him don't you?"

"What are you saying?" Tsubaki exclaimed returning to her flushed face. "You can't be serious!"

Ai giggled again as she knew she hit the nail right on the head as she found it amusing how flustered the pale girl was. "It's written all over your face. You've fallen head over heels for him haven't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you've reached about second base with him by now". Just seeing her flinching a bit while looking away, "You have!" she squealed in excitement. "You need to tell me all about it!" as she was just enjoying her reactions too much. But then her face fell as she saw Tsubaki's expression shift to that of a sad one.

"You're right . . . ." as Tsubaki's tone became heavy. "I do love him. I love him so dearly. I love him so much that it hurts" cupping her hands over her heart. "I'd do anything for him. He had shown me so much kindness. He had shown me a world bigger then I could possibly imagine. He showed me a life worth living . . . . But yet . . . . I don't think I could bare anything in return . . . ."

"Why?" Ai then asked cautiously as she had a feeling to what the answer would be.

Tsubaki hugged herself as her eyes wavered with tears beginning to form. As her lips curved into a deep frown, her body began to shiver. ". . . . Those two years . . . . All those men . . . . Everything about me has become defiled . . . ." as tears began to stream down the sides of her cheeks. "Even now . . . . I feel disgusted about what happened and no matter how much I try . . . . I can never forget what happened. Thinking about Aru . . . . Why would he want someone . . . . As used up as me?" Now freefalling, Tsubaki could not hold back her anguish as she was biting her lip just trying to keep it in. Although she found happiness with Aru, she would always be quickly reminded of those two years of being forced to do those disgusting 'rituals'. Just the pain of remembering how much it hurt the first time . . . . She was lost in what she was supposed to do now. Tsubaki then folded her arms on the table as she sobbed on them not wanting seventh to look at her.

Ai felt her heart breaking with hearing her story. No child should ever have to experience the things she did as it was just too horrible to even imagine the terror and pain she felt. Originally when she first met her, she too wanted to help her upon discovering the dilemma she was in. However was conflicted as she was resolved in doing whatever it took to win the final prize which meant killing the other diary users. But from reading her exchange diary with Marco, he learned from Aru that Tsubaki wasn't interested in becoming god anymore and was just happy living a simple and content life. "_Why couldn't it be someone else? Anybody else?_ Why _couldn't you be just some evil person like the third or insane like the twelfth?_" as her face scrunched in confusion. The more this game continued, the harder it became. Simply sixth was just a little girl wanting to be saved. Now that it has happened, to rob her of her life now would just be far too cruel. Adding more fuel to the fire, the fifth diary user was an innocent child who had no interest in the game either. As for the eighth, how could she ever bring herself to murder the one woman who was in all sense the closest thing she had to a mother? Allowing these thoughts to dwell in her mind, "_. . . . I don't know if I can still play this game anymore . . . ._" as she couldn't bare the idea of either herself or Marco slaying any of them. Ai then scooted closer to Tsubaki as she wrapped her arms around the petite girl's shoulders giving her a tender hug.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled with a snort. ". . . . Please don't touch me . . . ."

This only reaffirmed Ai's fortitude as she kept her hold over the sixth. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through. But it's over now. It's OK to cry in front of people when you're sad. But know that there are people around that care for you".

The pale girl took this in as she sniffled. "But what about Aru . . . ."

"Take it from me. He does care for you dearly. He might even love you. But you won't know until you're straight with him. It's OK to take things slowly until you're comfortable. That's what a mutual relationship is all about you know".

Tsubaki then sat up completely red eye as she jumped onto Ai now crying onto her.

Although surprised, she held her softly while patting the back of her head. "It's OK now. It's all OK now".

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~<p>

While picking up items, Marco and Aru were chatting away with each other as if they've been friends forever. As they went, they talked about everything they could think about.

As they talked the time away, Marco had to admit that Aru had some terrific skills if he was getting him to talk so much and openly. Even about topics that he shouldn't have been saying anything about.

But finally gathering everything that they needed, the two boys sat at a fountain where they continued their talk. Conversing happily as it was, 'that' topic then came up.

"You're still after the prize, aren't you?" said Aru.

"And what if I am?" questioned Marco threateningly gripping his fists till his knuckles popped.

"I meant no hostility with what I said" as Aru waved his hands passively. "I'm certain if I even tried anything that I'm clearly outclassed in both skill and strength in comparison to you. Not to mention your brawler diary gives you an overwhelming advantage over me".

"Better believe it" Marco huffed in confidence.

"But what I want to understand is why do you want this prize so much? What is compelling you to go to such extremes for it?"

Marco looked to him briefly before looking out as a fond smile began to spread on his face. Closing his eyes for a moment, Marco gave a soft chuckle. "It's because I'm in love".

Aru looked to him to continue.

"Ai and I, we've been together ever since we were kids. It was practically love at first sight as we were inseparable. As our time together grew, so did our love as I swore to protect her from any harm that would befall her. But in the coming of these games and the final prize, we both decided we'd do anything it took to achieve it and spend the rest of eternity together". Marco then gazed to Aru with menacing eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to keep our love eternal!"

The boy detective stared at him in silence. But leaning back, he looked to the sky. "But is that really what you want?"

"Are you questioning the strength of our love?" Marco then asked sounding offended with what was being implied.

"Not at all" as Aru shook his head. "But to win this game . . . . Are you willing to kill innocent children for it?"

Marco fell silent as he had no proper rebuttal to that.

". . . . Are you willing to kill the woman who has been a mother to you for most of your known life?"

". . . ." as Marco gripped his fists tightly as that was another thing he didn't quite take into consideration.

Aru gave a soft sigh as he looked to his compatriot. "Although I know it's not my place to say this, but I don't think love it meant to be like that".

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I feel . . . . Although love should be cherished, it's not meant to be forever as singular individuals. As human beings we are only but small flickers upon the grand stage of the universe. But that's what makes life beautiful and important as we are governed by the rules of time and that's what makes it all so precious. Being here on Earth with these limitations is what gives our actions meaning. Eventually when I find the one I'm destined for, I enjoy the idea of falling in love, getting married, and then growing old together with them surrounded by our children and possibly their children. But to become ageless with the one I love, romantic in itself but left stagnant never able to progress to something more or something better". Aru let out a soft sigh. "Of course . . . . This is just what I think as it's your choice in the end to decide for yourself . . . . What do you want?"

Marco blinked at the compelling speech as it was in a way life altering. There was so much now that he needed to consider. Although he and Ai promised to be together for eternity, was he truly ready to be a murderer? Although he resolved himself to the dirty deed, it was one thing to think it and another thing to do it as he knew taking life can really change a person. More so, could he really take the life of children and that of his own adopted mother? He loved Ai and there was no questioning his devotion to her. But taking in what the boy detective said, he too eventually wanted to make a family with Ai. Although unacceptable, the idea of growing old together did have its appeals. Scoffing a bit, the brutish man pulled out his phone to check any new updates in his exchange diary. Reading the latest entry, "_._ _. . . So you agree too huh?_" Placing his phone away, he stood up while rubbing his hand on Aru's head while chuckling a bit. "Quite the poet we have here. Come on, the girls are waiting for us. We better get back now".

"Alright" as the pair then returned back.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~ (late night)<p>

It was dark out as the eighth was walking towards a certain destination. Not too long ago, she was informed that her orphanage was going to be closed by order of the city council. To hear such news was indescribable as her children were her entire world. But recently she received a letter from a man going by John Balks who wanted to talk about her current situation.

Going to the intended meeting place, Kamado arrived to a rather luxurious building. Talking to the register for bit, she was escorted to a large office where she was met with a menacing looking man.

"Kamado Ueshita I presume?" to which the eighth nodded too. "I've heard of your dilemma and my heart goes out to you. But if you're interested, I have a business proposition I'd like the discuss which I feel will be mutually beneficial".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was OK as there were a few things I was iffy on.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	11. Discord

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Discord<p>

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence ~<p>

The day began like any other day as the Akise family sat together for breakfast talking about whatever came to mind that they wished to discuss.

But on this particular day, a very uncommon thing happened.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Akise?" asked Tsubaki.

"You look perplexed father" said Aru. "Something that generally never happens".

The elder Akise's eyes twitched as he was looking at his phone. Then setting it aside, he looked to the children. "This morning something rather interesting was mailed to my phone. Opening it, a new application was uploaded resulting to some strange diary appearing on my main menu".

"Diary?" Aru asked as he instantly felt an unsettling vibe.

"Yes" the elder Akise answered. "Strangely, this diary seems to be writing itself on dates and times that have yet to pass. Hmm, I wonder if this is some elaborate prank of some sort". He then huffed as he went back to his breakfast. "Not that it matters" he chuckled. "Just reminds me of how old I'm getting with how new technology is".

"Don't say that dear" then said Aru's mother. "One is only as young as their state of mind" as then the elder couple proceeded to their lovey dovey moment which left the other two table occupants to muse amongst themselves.

For Aru Akise, he felt unnerved as something terrible might be coming about soon.

* * *

><p>~ School ~<p>

Going to school, things progressed as they always did on any given normal day.

However things were not so normal this day.

"I can't believe you! You were cheating on me!"

"You bastard! You're the one whole set me up!"

"Thief!"

"What is going on?" as Aru was shocked to the state of chaos the school was in.

"What could have started this?" as Tsubaki was equally as surprised.

School had only begun, but things were quickly going to hell as the level of anarchy was spiraling out of control. Even the teachers seemed to have been caught up in this madness accusing each other and even students for one thing or another. Hazard level were steadily getting worse as screaming matches were now becoming punch outs as it was only a matter of time before someone got seriously injured or killed.

"Aru!" shouted Hinata through the chaos as she and Mao ran to the befuddled pair as they were trying to make sense of things. "Are you two OK? You're not hurt are you?"

"What is going on?" questioned Tsubaki. "Just what is going on here? Why is everyone fighting?"

"We don't know" answered Mao. "It might have something to do with the mail everyone got".

"Mail?" Aru questioned.

"Aru Akise!" shouted a boy capturing the attention of the group. "You're in my way of attaining my future with Tsubaki-chan! I'm getting rid of you!" as the said boy came running in thrusting his knife.

"Aru!" his friends shouted in concern only in the next moment for the attacker to be easily flipped on to his back as the boy detective took his knife away quickly followed by a sharp punch pacifying him.

"We need to quickly establish some sense of order around here" said Aru. "Hinata, I might need your help on this".

"What can I do?"

"This level of aggression has gone well beyond the point of moral insanity. We need to calm things down or at least redirect their hostility to a more manageable level".

"Wait you can't mean" as Hinata was catching on to the plan.

"We need them as a distraction. We need everyone here to focus their minds on more important matters".

"Are you crazy? You want me to risk the safety of my dogs for that?"

"I'm sorry for asking. But at this rate, the school is going to tear itself apart if nothing is done soon".

Hinata gave a disgruntled look, but then nodded as she took out her father's phone. "I still don't like this. But . . . . Something must be done. I'll go to the courtyard to better regulate their moves".

"I'm coming too" said Mao as the pair were soon off.

"What about us?" asked Tsubaki.

"We're going to meet up with the ninth. If my assumptions are right, she would definitely be better equipped to deal with this".

"How so?"

"You'll see".

So making their way through the madness, they searched the school for the ninth until they came about a room with several bodies laying around.

Shocked to this sight, Tsubaki gasped. "Are they dead?"

"No" Aru corrected kneeling down checking out one of the bodies. "They are just unconscious due to one of these" as he lifted a rubber bullet. "Non-lethal, but they hurt like hell". Entering the room, they were just in time seeing Minene whacking a teacher in the head with that back end of her shotgun as the student he was attacking soon scurried away.

"What are you doing with a weapon at school?" Tsubaki asked as she was still trying to get her bearing on the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Minene asked puzzled. "I always keep my equipment close by. I'm actually using one of the storage rooms to hold my stuff".

"What happened here? Why did this all start?" Aru then asked as he needed clarity.

"Don't know. When I got in early this morning things were quiet as normal. But from what I could gather almost simultaneously at the same time everyone with a cell phone received an email. I speculate that it all came from the same source".

"Do you know what it entailed?"

"Nope" as she cocked her shotgun firing another rubber bullet taking out another student. "Been having too much fun all day with this all out shooting gallery" as she flashed an animalistic smirk.

"Then I apologize for ruining your fun. But this has to stop. We need to clear the school as soon as possible before things get way too out of hand".

"Far too late for that".

"What?"

Minene pulled out a mini-TV from her pocket as she tuned it to the news. Facing it to the pair, she showed them exactly what she meant. On almost every news broadcast, the city in itself was literally going to hell as anarchy was running amok while the police were having difficulty mobilizing in stopping this. Robbery and murder was running rampant with very little sign of reprieve.

"This disaster . . . ." as Tsubaki was shocked at the level of discord running about. "How could such a thing have happened?"

"Not important now" said Aru. "We need to do what we can here to break up the riot. If only I had some tear gas" as he eyed Minene.

"Spoil my fun" the ninth fumed. "Yeah I got some in storage. But it's going to be hell getting there. It's been one crazy person after another, so good luck".

"You're not coming with us?"

"Don't worry I'll escort you there. But I've about used up most of my ammunition. So you guys might need to fend for yourself on our way there if there are too many".

Just as Tsubaki was about to speak up, Aru turned towards her giving her one of his calming smiles. "Don't worry, just stay behind me. I'll keep you safe".

Just looking to his confident face she didn't really know why, but being around him always made her feels safe.

"Are we going or not?" to which on the trio were then out the door as Minene took point guiding them to her storage space as Aru taking Tsubaki's hand stayed close behind as the ninth guided the way through the mayhem. Fortunately most of the verbal and physical violence were directed away from them, there were a few who wanted to share a few words.

"There they are the one's standing in the way of our future!"

"Get them!"

"We'll get rid of you for our sake!"

"Out of the way you little shit!" Minene shouted taking aim with her weapon only to hear an empty click indicating she was now out of ammo. "Well I guess that's that" as she then tossed the gun around now using it as a club. "Prepare yourself!" as she then whacked any incoming attacker that came at her.

However for some of them, they were not interested in the ninth as they were more interested with who was standing behind her. Seeing as she was preoccupied, they easily slipped passed which left Aru to deal with them.

"_Interesting_" was the only thing that came to mind. For there were a quite a good number of guys and girls with a bunch of makeshift weapons as it was clear what they wanted to do. What reason exactly? He didn't know nor did he care. They were doing something evil and that's all he needed to understand. Seeing the first attacker come in, Aru was quick to dispatch him giving a sharp kick while reliving him of his snap ended broken broom.

"Tsubaki, take cover in the classroom I will not be able to take them all at once. Do not come out till I call".

"OK" she nodded as she then ran into the nearest room locking it behind her.

"Don't let her get away!"

"After her!"

"No you don't!" Aru exclaimed whacking anyone who tried to get passed. However their numbers were too great as he was forced onto the defensive as a few managed to get passed as they were now banging on the door trying to get inside. "_I have to stop them here!_" as Aru skillfully hit any opening he could whacking exposed legs, arms, or heads if they were unguarded. Luckily some of them were easy to take out as they lacked any real skill or form. However time was dire as the students that got past him were successful in fracturing the door as they were clawing their way trying to get in. As much as he wanted to stop them, doing so would have been rather full hardy as turning his back to attackers would have resulted in dire consequences. For things to get worse, the students he was now facing were skilled practitioners of some fighting art as he recognized a few of them to be from the kendo club and the others of various art styles. ". . . . This might take some time. Tsubaki . . . . Hang in there just a bit longer" as he then charged against the remaining opponents.

Tsubaki was backed against the wall as she watched her fellow peers with crazed expressions as it was clear they had fallen into insanity. She didn't know what had gotten over them or why they were after her, but looking at their eyes they brought her back to a dark and horrible place. Looking at their faces, they reminded her of the cult that tortured her. Like them, they were doing something horrible without understanding why they were doing it or for what purpose. As the door continued to chip away, so did bits of her courage as the terror was creeping up on her now. There was no way out and no hope for rescue. "_Aru!_" she thought desperately.

However at that thought, thinking to the boy detective her face stretched as her legs stabilized upon realizing something. Simply, "you _wouldn't give up either would you? You'd fight to the very end . . . ._" Closing her eyes, she could hear Aru's war cry as he kept on fighting outside for everyone's sake. So reopening her eyes, they reflected resolve as she understood that she shouldn't give up either that this was the time to stand and do something.

So calming her mind, she looked around for what she could do. Grabbing a weapon was out of the question as physically fighting her way out was already a lost cause. But then she would use the one weapon she always had, and that was her mind. Looking around she chose well in locking herself in the chemistry lab room which gave her access to a variety of compounds which she could quickly use for her defense. But now it was just a matter of picking and mixing the right things to get the desired effects. Spotting a particular substance, some glass vials, and a bottle of water there was something she could do. So working quickly she grabbed a few vials filling them with water as she was lucky this particular substance was specially packaged into multiple water soluble capsules.

Finishing her preparations, almost on cue the door was then knocked down as her pursuers filed in wanting to do whatever they wanted to do to her.

Looking to them, Tsubaki read their expressions as they ranged from sexual assault to potential murder. But nonetheless she was ready for them. So picking up a vial, she dropped the capsule in throwing it as she then duck and covered behind one of the work benches.

Not knowing what she threw, her attackers disregarded it as a low level threat only to be mistaken a moment later as the substance within the vile reacted spontaneously with the water causing an instant explosion shattering the glass creating shard shrapnel to fly all over as it pelted Tsubaki's attackers causing several types of injuries. Peeking over, Tsubaki grabbed a stick one of her attackers had as she then took care of any stragglers knocking them out.

With that she gave a sigh of relief. It was times like these she was glad she paid attention in class. Due to the nature of pure potassium metal, it had a very volatile reaction when it came into contact with water as even the moisture in the air could set if off hence why it needed to be specially packaged. So keeping this in mind, she was able to make some make shift explosives.

Knowing the state of the school, she was more than likely going to need more. So taking a few more capsules and vials, she proceeded out just on time to see as Aru and Minene were just finishing up.

"Are you OK?" Aru asked in concern.

"I'm fine" Tsubaki responded, "nothing I couldn't handle".

"Really smart doing something like that" said Minene as she eyed what Tsubaki had on her.

"We better get going" said Aru. "There is no time to lose".

Quickly getting through the school they arrived to Minene's storage space as they then armed themselves with tear gas. Going from floor to floor, they quickly vacated the school as soon police were on the scene as they calmed everything down.

Although the battle was won, the war was far from over.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~ (three days later)<p>

Three days and three nights passed as the citizen riots continued. However with a joint intervention of police and the J.S.D.F., order was soon restored. Although things were steadily returning back to normal in the city, the scars of those three days of riot were still very much felt with all the theft, murder, and assault that occurred. It would be known from this point forward the three days of hell of Sakurami city.

Due to the damage the city had suffered, school was indefinitely suspended which left Aru time to investigate everything that's been going on. To say the least it was not looking well with what he was able to put together. But then came the problem of how he was going to solve it which he was still wracking his brain for a solution.

"Is everything OK?" asked Tsubaki as she walked into his room.

"Not really" Aru responded looking to his knight's diary before shifting back to the research on his computer as well as a few books on his desk. "I've got about everything figured out. I know who sent the emails. However I do not quite understand why and for what purpose and more so how we're going to deal with this".

"So it's really as we thought? All those emails contained future diaries?"

"Yes I'm afraid" as Aru's face reflected a kind of worry yet disappointment. "With such power of knowing the future, it's being abused so readily by those of evil intent. It's pitiable that with such great power that people chose poorly to how to use it".

Tsubaki then came as she looked over his shoulder. "So is there anything I can help with?" as she eyed the books on the table.

"I suppose. There are still a few books I need to sort through. If you can get through them then that would be helpful".

"OK" as Tsubaki then pulled up a seat as she began reading alongside the boy detective as they collaborated, shared, and pooled what they knew together.

But after some passage of time without really getting anywhere, Aru stumbled out of his concentration as his ears perked up to something. Looking to the source of the humming, his eyes focused onto to Tsubaki as very slowly a small smirk began to form as he was then struck with an epiphany of what his next move should be.

"What?" Tsubaki then asked as she slightly shied away from the intense stare she was receiving from the boy detective.

Aru chuckled a bit. "You just gave me a great idea".

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city (café) ~ (afternoon, two days later)<p>

"Why did you bring us here?" Minene complained as she was drinking some coffee.

"I apologize if there was any inconvenience" said Aru. Looking around his table were all the diary users he had come across being Keigo Kurusu the fourth, Reisuke Houjou the fifth, Tsubaki Kasugano the sixth, Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami the seventh, Minene Uryu the ninth, Hinata Hino the tenth by default, and Yomotsu Hirasaka the twelfth. "But I'm here to discuss some very important matters that concern us all. As we all know, the terrible travesty that had occurred days ago must never repeat itself".

"Agreed" said Keigo. "We barely managed to subdue the riots. We were fortunate that some guys on the force had access to future diaries as well allowing us to catch many of the perpetrators. However this has all gotten out of hand. With future diaries everywhere we're barely managing things as it is".

"Couldn't you just disconnect their phone service?" questioned Minene.

"That wouldn't solve anything" said Ai. "They could easily get another phone and you'd be back at square one".

"Not to mention unless court ordered with extreme scrutiny there is no way out of it" said Marco.

"But do we know where all these diaries came from?" then asked Hinata.

"Yes I'm afraid" said Aru. "There is only one explanation that explains all this. The cause of this disturbance could have only come from Kamado Ueshita the eighth".

"Impossible!" said Marco in outrage.

"She would never do that!" said Ai in support.

"It's not as simple as that" said Aru. "But you're right. Kamado would not do such a thing of her own free will".

"Is she being forced?" Reisuke asked as he was drinking some hot coco from his cup.

"Such an outrage to justice!" said Yomotsu

"In a manner of speaking, yes" as Aru then pulled out some documentations to show everyone, "from these records it would seem that she was being coerced into helping which led to this end result. But thus this brings me to my point of why I gathered everyone here. The opponent we're up against might in fact be the most dangerous diary user of you all".

The occupants gave a stunned silence as they knew Aru wasn't joking around.

"The money that was put into this, the underhanded schemes, Kamado's coercion, they all led me to one conclusion that the only person who could wield such powerful influence must be John Balks or in other words the eleventh diary user. But why exactly he wanted to exploit the blog diary that I do not understand. However I am certain that he is very much after the final prize".

"I can understand the large resources he has" said Tsubaki. "But aside from that, what makes him so dangerous against the other diary users?"

"Because if what I understand to be correct about his watcher diary, his power allows him to see all the other diaries including those created by Kamado's blog diary".

With hearing such a thing, the gravity of their situation then suddenly had gotten heavier. Up till now between the diary users, it was more or less an even playing field. However everyone at the table knew who John Balks was as he was the mayor of Sakurami city. He did not only have wealth, power, and influence. But with his watcher diary, he knew everyone of their moves before they could even make it. With a good deal of the city having access to a future diary that meant the eleventh had eyes everywhere. So this being the case, he could easily crush any of them at any time that he wished. Feeling such unimaginable pressure on their shoulders, it felt like a lost battle as not only could the eleventh attack them directly but indirectly as well with their friends or family by either violence or financial means.

"However this is why I gathered everyone here today" said Aru. "If everything goes down without a hitch, then I have a plan to take down John Balks. However this will require the cooperation of everyone here. But before I tell you my plan" giving a brief pause looking to them all, "everyone here must be agreed to follow it. For this plan to succeed we must trust each other without question".

The diary users looked to each other questionably. They understood the stakes that were involved that if they didn't work together then individually they would be crushed rather easily without ever putting up a real fight. But the problem was the lingering feeling of the temptation of ultimate power. The ones you trust can be the ones that betray you the best. Being so close could leave you vulnerable to attack, but looking to the boy that gathered them they understood the bigger picture. Individually, they had their own reason to why they were going to help.

Keigo as an officer of the law swore to uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Seeing as John Balks caused such a distortion was unacceptable to why he needed to be taken down.

Reisuke did not quite understand what was going on. But seeing Aru brought back his parents that were more than enough of a reason for him to help.

Tsubaki was already on board before all this. She had no interest in becoming god anymore. Furthermore she wanted to support the boy detective in anything that he did.

Ai and Marco were more of a personal reason. Aside from giving up their interest in the game, they could not accept anyone who would manipulate their foster mother like that.

Minene was still somewhat on the fence. Although she understood that cooperation was needed to take down the eleventh, she still had not given up her interest in becoming god. But from meeting Aru till now, she found herself in a kind of metaphysical dilemma. Her crusade till now had always been the complete and utter destruction of all religion. But if she were to become god now, what would that mean for her? Would she become a hypocrite upon her own quest? But nevertheless this alliance was a necessity with the alternative being death.

Hinata was also on board without question. She realized the danger John could present. With his vast wealth and influence, her family and friends were not safe. With her father being in prison, he would be undoubtedly under the eleventh's mercy.

As for Yomotsu, he was just following along just because everyone else was.

With their own individual thoughts concluded, they looked to Aru as they gave a head nod affirming to their agreement to his plan.

"Good" Aru nodded. "However this plan will not be an easy one. It'll take at least one month for this plan to succeed which must be done in three separate phases".

"When do we start?" Marco asked.

"Right now" Aru answered. "For the first phase of the plan, we're going to need to get access to everyone's diary and have just as many eyes as the eleventh does. This part is the most essential for this plan to work".

"And how do you plan to do that?" Minene asked finding this now rather amusing. "You wouldn't have a spare watcher diary somewhere do you?"

"No" as Aru shook his head. "But we have something just as good or maybe even better" as he then looked to Tsubaki to which she was startled to why he was looking to her now.

"Me? How am I supposed to accomplish this?"

"Simple enough, we're going to put your clairvoyance diary to good use".

"But it's useless now. How can it possibly match up against such a powerful diary like the eleventh?"

Aru chuckled to this as he removed a poster from his bag revealing some sort of audition like flyer. As everyone at the table looked to it, they then understood where he was going with it. "For you see Tsubaki, in one month you're going to be the biggest idol in all of Japan".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good. As for my planning, I hope it made sense as it seemed like the most logical course of action.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	12. Leverage

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Leverage<p>

* * *

><p>Aru was typing furiously on his computer as he was compiling information concerning the 'plan'. So far everything was going accordingly and nearing its ultimate conclusion.<p>

Going over the data, he reviewed what has happened thus far.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City ~<p>

Present at the auditions for potential new idols, Aru watched from the back as he saw at least thirty girls competing for the role. Amongst them was Tsubaki as she seemed fidgety along with the other female contestants.

"How do you think she'll do?" Aru asked.

Minene had just joined him as she stood next to the boy detective. At this moment, the ninth was dressed in a business like suit with glasses as her hair was tied up neatly currently impersonating an idol agent. "I have to say, you have a really good ear. She definitely has terrific talent in singing. Her acting ability is already top notch. If she ever decided to make a career change, she'd make a convincing grifter. But for the physical portion well . . . . Ai and I did all we could".

"Problem?"

Minene gave a shrug to this. "She can dance. But she just doesn't have the stamina to do it for long. We tried to improve it the best we could with cardio exercise from running to swimming. However it's all up to her now if she has the will power to pull through. Frankly, she just doesn't have a strong enough body".

"It's fine" Aru smiled. "We just need to be convincing enough".

"Well aren't you just a sneaky little twerp" as the ninth knew what he was planning.

"I wouldn't leave everything to chance. But for now let's see how it turns out".

"Now that everyone who signed in is present" announced the head judge, "we can now proceed with the competition which will take place in three parts. We'll first start with the introductions and questionnaire. From there you'll have you play out certain acting scenes. Finally is the singing and dance portion. Now I wish you all good luck and let the best of you win".

One by one each girl introduced themselves as they answered a random assortment of questions the judges asked them. As they did so, Tsubaki was carefully watching them.

"_The level is quite high. Everyone here is exceptionally talented in one form or another_" as Tsubaki analyzed each girl around her. She noticed every little detail from appearance; facial expression, personality, and body build as she developed basic profiles of what she perceived. From what she witnessed based on simple introductions, some of these girls were genuine about who they were while the others were doing splendidly in lying through their teeth. But now directing her attention towards the judges and how each girl behaved in front of them, she noticed certain tells of what qualities they were looking for. Henceforth, she adjusted herself as it was her turn to go.

"Go ahead" said the head judge. "Please state your name and a bit about yourself".

"Hello" giving a chipper smile and a polite bow. "My name is Tsubaki Kasugano. I'm fifteen years old. I enjoy sweet foods, nice walks in the park, and helping those in need. Today I'm looking forward to being with everyone!" she finished with extremely high enthusiasm impressing all those around her with her energy. Of course a façade, but her current persona and answers were tailored to give off the best impression.

"Tsubaki Kasugano?" asked one of the judges as she looked up from her sheet as the other female contestant began to whisper amongst themselves. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Tsubaki Kasugano of the Omekata shrine? The one that can predict the future?"

"Yes that would be correct".

"Interesting" then said the head judge. "So do you already know what the end results will be of the idol competition?"

"Sorry" putting on a charming face, "but spoilers". Upon that answer there were two reactions amongst the other contestants. One was intimidation as they believed her to be truly clairvoyant thus meaning it was probably a lost cause in competing any further. But the other was irritation as they believed her clairvoyance to be a fraud which meant she was trying to rattle their confidence. However either way, there focus was shaken which was exactly what Tsubaki was aiming for as she knew this topic would have more than likely come up.

With introductions concluded, the acting portion then came up.

This part basically consisted of a minor skit between two people. Furthermore they were different for each of the contestants. But as Aru said, he wasn't going to leave it to chance as he had a hand in picking a great scene for Tsubaki to which she had prior time to practice. In addition, the boy detective had a hand in who would be reading in with her.

"My dear princess" as Aru kneeled trying to be dramatic casting his arm out not really looking at the script. "I swear to thee I shall serve as thy shield as I shall protect thee from any bodily harm that may oppose you".

"Oh my courageous knight" as Tsubaki sat on his knee wrapping her arms around his neck drawing them close as she wasn't looking at her script either. "I swear to thee that I shall always be faithful as our love shall never cease".

Contestants and judges alike were impressed by the display as the skit felt like more than just words as they could feel the emotional intensity that radiated from the two as they were supposed to be strangers to each other.

Although Tsubaki was a bit embarrassed from needing to do this in front of people, it was rather enjoyable to do it with Aru. But then she shouldn't be surprised about this scene as it was Ai and Marco who wrote it up after all.

Finally entering the last portion was the singing and dance routine to which they all had prior time to learn.

"_Moment of truth_" thought Tsubaki. She was confident in her ability to sing, but for the dance portion it was a tossup. At best she needed to just keep up, move with the others, and hope for the best.

With the conclusion of the contest, the judges talked amongst each other to who would be the next idol.

As Aru had stated, he wasn't going to leave it to chance.

"Excuse me" said Yomotsu with a tray of drinks. "Would you like one?"

Everyone looked to the sentai dressed man. Although strange, no one thought anything further into it.

But with his passing the deed was done as the twelfth planted a subliminal suggestion allowing Tsubaki to win. Of course it would have been easy to just hypnotize both judges and contestants to thinking that Tsubaki won. However these events were recorded in one way or another meaning they had to make it look as convincing as possible as Yomotsu hypnotizing method left its intended target rather zombie like which would have made a lot of people suspicious.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City ~ (sometime later)<p>

With Tsubaki now as a new and upcoming idol, it was just a matter of getting her name out there.

This process took the combined efforts of the allied diary users as well as the use of their diaries.

Getting her name out there was the first step with every form of media communication. Minene took care of the internet blogs. Ai and Marco dealt with radio. Reisuke, Yomotsu, Hinata and her dogs as well as a few friends handed out flyers everywhere. Television and news was left to Tsubaki exclusively as she just needed to perform at her best.

As for every talk show and idol event premiered, Tsubaki gave it her all to sell her character. Amongst fans, she was slowly becoming known as 'the idol of destiny'. Aside from her looks and character based a cutesy glasses wearing miko, she presented herself also as an oracle that could see the future. With each interview and talk show she was on, she was asked to predict events to which with the help of the other diaries perfectly predicted which in turn gave her more popularity.

With things going according to plan, Tsubaki was now one of the top idols in all of Japan.

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence (Aru's room) ~ (present time)<p>

"Perfect" smiled Aru as he finished typing. He then picked up his phone dialing out to the ninth. "How are things going on your end?"

"Swell" Minene replied. "But it'll take a bit more time. There is still much more that I need to dig up".

"And Hinata?"

"Her dogs are quite useful with helping in surveillance, reconnaissance, and recovery. But as I said before we still need more time to dig everything up".

"Alright, once everything is done we'll get Ai, Marco, Reisuke, and Yomotsu into place. We're going to finish this".

"Won't this be fun" as she then hung up.

Aru looked back to see as Tsubaki was sitting on his bed with her diary scrolled out as her face seemed really focused with what she was reading. Just as he predicted, her clairvoyance diary was functioning again and even better than ever. In order for her diary to work, she needed people to believe in her or at least in this case be a fan. Walking over, Aru sat next to her as he read what was being written on her diary.

"It's amazing" said Tsubaki as she was stunned in awe with how much her diary was receiving. Compared to the cult, it was now but a fly by comparison with how much insight she was getting. "It's even better then you thought Aru. I'm not only getting other diary users, but I'm even getting people from different countries. But . . . ."

"What is it?"

"Aren't we still stuck at square one? The mayor can still see everything we can see. So aren't we just giving him more eyes?"

"Exactly" Aru smiled.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it" shaking his head. "You need to be prepared for tomorrow as that is when everything will fall into place".

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City (city hall) ~<p>

"Uhh fine, just make sure to beef up security understood?" said John as he got off the phone. Then looking to his mobile Ipad like device, he activated his diary application as he began to sort through everyone who owned a future diary.

Up to date, he received a request to hold an idol concert right at the front steps of city hall. Although he denied it, he was constantly being pressured to do it up until he had no choice but to comply with these demands.

But even before that, he was aware of the alliance made amongst the other diary users to oppose him which made them a dangerous force to be reckoned with. He was also aware it was them who orchestrated the currents events thus far. Although it was dangerous, it also presented quite the opportunity as he could wipe out most of the competition in one fell swoop.

"How foolish of them" as John switched to the sixth's diary. "They are not even going to see me coming. To think they would mount a direct attack against me the strongest diary user. They will soon understand the folly of their error as I will become the next god".

So setting up his own plans, all he needed to do now was wait and let his enemies come to him.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City (city hall) ~ (the next day)<p>

With personnel running around, a stage was being developed before city hall along with the audience area as well as other areas such as concession stands and souvenir stops. But with such a big event, surrounding shops were having a massive business boom as everyone was excited to the concert being held by the idol of destiny.

As things were being set up, everyone was getting into place.

"Is everything ready?" asked Aru.

"Yeah" as Minene gave an animalistic smile. As this moment her attire consisted of one of the workers as she was now impersonating a digital coordinator helping to set up media and light displays. "It's going to be a blast as the mayor will not even see it coming" as she typed furiously on her lap top. But stopping for a moment, she looked back to the boy detective. "But I never thought you'd ever consider such a plan. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Aru nodded. "I understand how dangerous it'll be. But it must play out like this if we are to succeed against such a powerful opponent. Seeing as this is my plan, I must be the one to do the most dangerous part".

Minene eyes then wandered as she saw Tsubaki some distance away as she was discussing with the producer how the concert will play out. "You know the princess over there is never going to forgive you for . . . ."

"Just leave it be" Aru interjected. "Is everyone where they should be?"

"See for yourself".

* * *

><p>~ City Hall (inside) ~<p>

"Man this has been long as hell" Marco complained rubbing the back of his head. "This long month of work for one guy huh? Why couldn't we just walk in there and kick his ass? Seems a hell of a lot easier by comparison".

"If only" Ai responded. "But it's also about being careful as we were lucky the current plan went on undisturbed. It's now about padding ourselves to ensure that no matter what kind of storm brews up from this that we will be ready".

"So what are we here to do again?"

"Just look around the place. We're here to see if the eleventh made any additional modifications that were not recorded on public records".

"But we're in the private area. If this were the case we should have went a bit more incognito like disguises and such".

"Couldn't find any given the time frame, but even so if the time tables were right we should be able to get in and out without too much trouble".

Marco gave a soft chuckle. "You were always the brain of us two" to which Ai smiled too.

Continuing along, things went smoothly as the seventh took in details of the surrounding area. But like all things, not everything always went according to plan.

"Hey you there! What are you doing here?" asked an on patrol security as he was soon joined by others.

"You are not authorized to be here. Where are your papers?"

"Show us your identity now!"

Macro teeth gritted as he stepped forward ready to protect Ai. "_Damn, these guys came back early! I'm going have to duke it out with them_".

"_Oh no_" then thought Ai. "_This might jeopardize everything. We need to think of something fast!_"

Just as things were about to boil over, a young child's voice could be heard echoing throughout the hall.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?"

Everyone then turned to look for the origin of the voice as the guards saw a young child looking scared and lost wondering about. But to the seventh, it was the fifth.

"Mama! Papa!" Reisuke shrieked running to Ai and Marco hugging them both. "I was so scared when I lost sight of you!"

The pair instantly got the gist of the scenario as they were quick to play along. "Oh thank goodness that we found you" said Ai producing crocodile tears. "I was so scared when you weren't there".

"Don't ever leave our side again got it champ?" said Marco rubbing the top of his head.

"OK" Reisuke responded as soon Marco lifted him to sit him on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the trouble" Ai apologized giving a polite bow. "When our son ran off we got so scared that we weren't thinking when we went looking for him. We should have notified security first before coming in here".

The guards looked to each other before sighing a bit. "Its fine ma'am, just don't let it happen again. So I'm assuming you're here to see the concert?" as he patted the child's head.

"Yes!" Reisuke exclaimed. "We're here to watch Tsubaki-chan! I really like her singing!" he responded as he patted the guard on the chest.

"That's fine then. Security had been largely increased because of this event as the mayor pretty much doubled our staff and patrol times. So try not to get lost in here again. Things are going to get a lot more hectic".

"Thank you for your advice sir" said Ai. Then turning to Marco, "let's go dear we better get going we don't want to lose a good spot".

"Understood" as the trio then walked away.

Getting out of hearing range, "good thing you came along" said Ai. "It would have been bad if a fight started".

"No problem" Reisuke smiled. "Aru-niichan told me to come here. Plus" as he pilfered his pocket removing a guard's ID, "he also needed one of these".

"When did you . . . ." as Marco instantly recalled. "Oh you cheeky kid, you stole it from that guy right in front of everyone" to which all he could do was giggle.

"Yomotsu-jiichan has already finished what he had to do. So it's all up to Aru-niichan now".

Smiling warmly they existed the premises. But as a last thought appearing on the seventh's diary, when Reisuke called them mom and dad Ai and Marco couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have a child of their own.

* * *

><p>~ City Hall ~ (early afternoon)<p>

With everything set up and in full gear, audience began filtering into the streets closing off road ways to watch the concert.

As everyone was settling in, the allied diary users were in the back talking.

"Everything in place?" Aru asked.

"Yes, everything is set to go" said Minene.

"We know what our roles are" then said Hinata.

"But are you sure about this kid?" asked Marco. "It's going to be pretty damn dangerous. There is still time to back out".

"I'm aware" as the boy detective put on a serious face. "I know what I have to do" reaching into his pocket taking out his weapon as everyone stared to it for a moment.

"Just be careful OK" said Tsubaki.

"No worries" as Aru gave a confident smile. "We'll come out of this OK. Just focus on giving a good show. Soon the curtains are about to come up". Everyone gave a nod to this. "Well let's get this show on the round" as they all parted to do their assigned tasks.

Tsubaki felt anxious as any miscalculation could wind up getting them all killed. Especially since Aru would be taking on the most risky role. But as much as she wanted to stop him in order to reconsider, it was too late now.

But then at the same time, she felt like she didn't need to worry. His confidence was contagious as he always had this way in making everyone around him feel that everything was going to be OK. "_Time to put on the best show e_ver" as then she got into costume making her way onto the stage. Taking the microphone as the lights blared with the audience cheers in the background, Tsubaki put on a smile raising her arm into the air ready to begin her performance. "Is everyone ready? Let's all have a good time!" as she then began to sing.

* * *

><p>~ City Hall (main room) ~<p>

John was watching his security monitoring every square inch of the parameter including outside where the performance was taking place.

"They are on the move" as his security cameras and watcher diary had a perfect view of everything in play. "You fools think you can escape my view that easily?"

On his diary he knew what their plan was as it was to infiltrate the building while most the security was distracted outside dealing with the audience. To this degree he found it laughable that they would try something like this as he knew each of their moves before they did.

But scrolling through each diary, it was difficult to monitor them all as there was so much going on at the same moment. However it was clear what their final objective would be as it was to get to his room. Before that happens he was going to wipe them out one by one.

However that was the difficult part as he couldn't watch them all at the same.

Seeing all the camera feeds go out, John was quick to reach for his radio. "Security! What happened to the cameras?"

"We just found the problem sir! Someone just cut the main harness! All the power to the security system has been cut!"

"Tighten patrols then! Find the trespassers and deal with them without restraint!"

"Yes sir!"

Although the eleventh tried to remain calm it was apparent his confidence was shaken with losing his security measures so easily. However he still had his guards and watcher diary as he was still able to monitor their moves. But in watching one diary user, his attention was taken off another as they further crippled his security measures as slowly his means of protection was falling apart.

Fear setting in, he couldn't constantly be scrolling between each diary user while moving his guards around as each one was drawing closer to him by the second. But looking out his window, he still saw the live performance still going on as the sixth was still singing and dancing in front of everyone. In thinking about her, a smirk began to form. Scrolling to her diary, his confidence was instantly restored to what he saw. "_Looks like she was your weakest link after all_" thought John as he saw all the actions of the diary users at once. Even some of his security was fans of the sixth themselves. With having all these pieces in his hand, he can now begin exterminating the competition one by one. Picking the closest one, "security, one of the intruders is coming in through corridor of the east hallway. Do not be mistaken about their appearance. They are all terrorists aiming for my life. Eliminate them without discretion".

"Understood sir".

Hearing gun fire down the hall, John read the sixth's diary as one of his men has just killed a child. As more entries appeared, it confirmed that Reisuke Houjou was now deceased.

Smirking, John continued to follow this pattern as one followed after other. The diary users began to fall. Next to be gunned down was Hinata as her dogs were slain in the attack. Then to follow was Yomotsu as he wasn't too much trouble considering he was blind. Ai and Marco were then next to be shot after a brief struggle with security. Finally was Minene turn as she tried her best to escape, but was instantly cut off before she could. "Perfect" as John was brimming. With this many diary users gone, it only left the first, second, fourth, eighth who was in his custody, and the sixth who was right outside. But continuing to watch the sixth's diary, he found the one who orchestrated this entire plan as he was now outside his door.

'I'm here to kill John Balks' it read. Pulling open his drawer, John removed a simple pistol as the door soon squeaked open as a silver haired boy dressed in a security uniform walked in. Waiting for him to fully enter, he pointed his weapon to him. "Aru Akise, I've been expecting you. Take a seat" motioning to the chair in front of him. Upon his seating, a deep grin then took form. "I should thank you for your efforts in delivering all these diary users right into my grasp. But I'm afraid you made a grievous error in challenging me".

Aru face held steady as he continued to look to him.

"Although clever of you to disguise yourself as one of my security in order to easily infiltrate this building".

"You're a bad man Mr. mayor. For all that you've done. Bribery, extortion, black mail, murder, you were even the one responsible for the three days in hell of Sakurami city weren't you?"

John smirked as he felt like gloating now with the immense victory he had achieved today. "So what if I am? You'd be surprised with how easy it is to bend people with a little monetary incentive or break people who stand in your way" as he pulled the hammer back on his gun.

"But before you kill me" Aru asked staring down the barrel of his death. "Let me ask why did you cause the three days in hell? What purpose were you trying to achieve from this?"

"Oh but the answer to that is rather simple. I wanted to create a world of perfection without weakness or inadequacies. I plan to cleanse this world to only make room for the strong elite as those will be the only ones allowed to live in my world".

"With you as their master?"

"Why not?" asked John. "Who better to lead a superior humanity other then myself? An enlightened man who's absolute goal is perfection?"

Aru scoffed at this. "You're nothing more than ego maniacal maniac. A delusional man whose dreams are based off some crazed Nazi idealism".

"It doesn't matter what you think" as John looked out outside followed by Aru as they saw the sixth still on stage. "Soon everything will fall into place as that girl out there will be dead. All I need to do is just cause a little discord" as he turned back to look to the boy detective. "Accidents did tend to happen with crazed fans when it concerned famous idols".

"So what now?" Aru asked. "Are you going to kill me?"

Still pointing his gun, John withdrew it as he set aside. "No I'd rather not dirty my hands unnecessarily. I've already called the police as they will be dealing with you now for the many crimes you've committed. Although it makes me curious to whom you are. With everything I managed to find out, you are not a diary user".

Before Aru could question this, the doors were opened as several officers entered the room.

Spotting Keigo, John's arrogant smirk deepened a bit. "_Perhaps I might even be able to get rid of him right now if time permits it_". But for now he needed to go to acting to put on a good show to the police. "Thank goodness that you've come! This man was here to murder me! You all have my deepest gratitude for saving my life!" But as the men in uniform filtered into the room, the eleventh was soon confused as they walked by the silver haired youth forcing him up as they slapped the cuffs on him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I demand you explain what you are doing? The culprit is right there. Why are you arresting me?"

Keigo although extremely amused kept his face in a neutral as he then began his role. "John Balks, mayor of Sakurami city. You are here by placed under arrest on several counts ranging from fraud to murder".

"Excuse me" as the eleventh seemed offended. "With what proof?"

"It would appear some anonymous person was most gracious enough to forward several pieces of evidence of your crime" as both Keigo and Aru recalled the hard work Minene and Hinata's dogs put into following the money wherever it went.

"You can't possibly believe it. Those papers could easily be forged!"

"True" nodded Keigo. "With the right lawyer, you could easily prove that. But then there was the confession that you made. There is no turning away from that".

"Confession?" asked a now dumbfounded John. "What is this absurdity you speak of? Who did I possibly confess too?"

Walking to window, Keigo pointed outside. "Aside from the police, you just confessed to the hundreds of audience member's right outside".

". . . . What?"

Aru smiled as there was a mini-spy camera connected to his left lapel. On his signal it would immediately interrupt the concert as it would broadcast a live signal to the main screen of everything it heard and saw which in this case John's confession. To this point it was many things which were but not limited to political corruption, Nazi idealism, as well as being the sole orchestrator behind the three days of hell in Sakurami city.

Finding himself without words, John had no way to defend himself as soon the police were hauling him out of his office and outside as once the concert goers had now turned to an angry mob in discovering that the mayor was the one responsible for all the deaths and damages made to the city. As John could not possibly feel any lower, he looked to his side to be stunned in seeing Aru along with the other diary users still quite alive and kicking. "But how? You're all supposed to be dead". But in seeing a tape recorder in the boy detective's hand, John instantly realized what he had done.

In certain times of the day, the security patrol had a mandatory check in with the main office. Being disguised as one, Aru used the twelfth's diary to hypnotize all of them. So practically from the get go, he already had stolen his entire security personnel. In a way it was already a lost cause from the very beginning as it was all a trap set up for this moment. But he didn't understand why he didn't see this coming as he was diligently reading all the diaries.

However that was the point as Aru was a careful with each step of his plan being cautious to what everyone did and knew. When the moment was right, that's when the final trap was released.

As John was taken away and thrown behind the cruiser of a police car, loud roars of cheers was heard as justice was delivered to someone as deserving as him.

With nothing else, everything calmed down as the concert resumed with a big finale of the last song and dance of the day as everyone did have to agree that it did actually turn into one hell of a show.

* * *

><p>~ Akise Residence ~ (sometime later that evening)<p>

With everything finished, the diary users parted ways with each other.

Hinata and Reisuke returned home.

Ai and Marco found Kamado as they escorted her back to the orphanage where her children were quite happy to see her.

Minene ended up bumping into Keigo's subordinate Masumi who kept pestering her until she agreed to go on a date with him. Much to her annoyance she agreed.

Keigo had plenty of paper work to go through. But he got plenty of praise and accommodations for collaring such a high profile mark. With all the evidence gathered, Keigo would eventually tell everyone that John was going to be going away for a long time as his watcher diary was put into the evidence locker. With all his assets either seized or frozen, the towers that amplified Kamado's diary were shut down as all the apprentice diaries went with them leaving only the few Kamado gave them too.

As for Tsubaki, she was just glad it was all over as she went home with Aru.

Sitting in the bathroom, Aru sat allowing the warm water to shower over him as there was a new case to think about. With the last thing John said, his knight's diary was not a future diary. For a while now he suspected this as it didn't self-update like what all future diaries did. So this only made him wonder what the knight's diary was and more so who sent it. But even more troubling was that he had no leads to follow as it was a cold case in discovering where it came from.

Before he could muse more into this, he heard the door slide open as someone walked in. Looking back he saw as Tsubaki had just entered only wearing a thin towel just covering her front. "Tsubaki?" but then looked forward as not to be rude by staring.

"Do you mind . . . ." Tsubaki started, "Would you mind if I could wash your back?"

"It's fine".

Pulling up a wooden seat, she sat down taking some soap and a sponge as she began to wash his back.

Just sitting there as they both bathed under the warm water, Aru finally decided to break the silence. "So what brought this about? This is rather new of you". However actions did speak louder than words as he felt two arms wrap around him. "Tsubaki?" as he was surprised to her actions.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again".

"Hmm?"

"Aru . . . ." as she rested her head on his bare back, "Today . . . . You put yourself in a lot of danger by walking into that office. He could have killed you at any moment that he wanted. But knowing the risks, you did it for all of us. You saved all the diary users from him".

"We couldn't have done it without you though" Aru smiled. "After all your diary was the key to his defeat. All of us attacking him at once, there was no way to he could watch us all that's why he needed to look to your diary and we were counting on him to completely focus on it and not pay attention to the other diaries. But that was his down fall as the one great weakness your diary suffered from was that people could give misinformation. With security already in our control, it was just a matter of lulling him into a false sense of safety bringing him into our trap. Without you, the plan would have never have worked".

"But still please don't ever do something like that. Understand" as she took a deep breath steadying herself, "you . . . . You are very important to me Aru. I wouldn't know what to do if you ever disappeared from my life".

Aru chuckled a bit to what he was hearing. "If I didn't know any better this was beginning to sound like a love confession". But then suddenly his back was left empty as Tsubaki then stepped around standing before him now. Just standing like that, her arms dropped to the side allowing her towel to fall which left her body completely exposed to him. "Tsubaki?" as Aru felt breathless as this girl before him had this real knack at surprising him which was something hardly anyone could do.

"And if it is a confession?"

Aru scoffed a bit as it didn't take him long to think about what she said. "Sure you really want a guy like me? I'm pretty whimsical and aloof never staying in one place for long. Are you really sure you want to be with someone like me?"

Answering once again with action surprising the boy detective once more, Tsubaki sat on his lap kissing him as she held him close. "Yes, but I ask . . . . Would you feel the same for me?" she asked anxiously. For she didn't want to make him feel pressured in answering untruthfully, but she did hope it was the answer she wanted to hear.

Aru warmly smiled to this as he kissed her back causing Tsubaki to blush. Needing no further words to say, what happened from there happened.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	13. The Day Everything Changed

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Day Everything Changed<p>

* * *

><p>~ Gasai residence ~ (early morning)<p>

Within the house on the second floor, two bodies were wrapped around each other as they were under covers after the activity they had performed the night before.

"I love you Yuno" said Yuki kissing the girl on the lips.

"I love you too Yuki" returning the gesture.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to drink" as the meek boy flopped out of the covers and proceeded to the kitchen.

Sitting up holding the blanket to cover herself, Yuno recalled the situation of the past month. With the events of the three days of hell, she took the opportunity to escape juvenile hall. With the mess the riots were causing, she came up with a very devious plot. Going to Yuki's home, she murdered his parents while the boy was away. Upon his return, Yuki had a nervous breakdown to which she was 'conveniently' there to soothe. Within a month's time, she enjoyed bending and molding Yuki according to her machinations remaking him into the ideal boyfriend she wanted. During that window of time, she whispered to him. Making suggestions of what he should do. Before she knew it, the once sweet kid had become cold, vengeful, and manipulative from his feelings of hate towards the other diary users for the cause of his parents death as he was now driven to become god. Thus she convinced him that if he did attain this power, it'll be like none of this ever happened as they could return back to the happy life they once had.

Having their eye on which diary users to take out first, Yuno needed to deal with a certain thorn in her side, but more so a peculiarity. Aru Akise was still something of an itch of a curiosity she needed to scratch. Everything had gone off the rails because of him. For this reason he needed to go. But first she needed to understand how he did the things he did. With this purpose in mind, he was going to be the first person she visited.

However what was irritating was how slowly everything was taking to accomplish her objective. With Deus still active in this world, she could not carelessly use her powers of god without being identified. If so, much suspicion would fall on her which was something she did not need. But soon Deus with the help of Muru-Muru will no longer be a problem as he will be disabled from interfering in the game. With him out of the equation, she will then be able to bring her powers to bare and wipe out the other diary users with a mere thought which in turn will make Yuki god of this world. This then will allow them to be together for the rest of eternity.

So with her plans in motion, she and Yuki were going to visit his house tomorrow.

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence ~<p>

"You seem to be in a very good mood" said Mrs. Akise as Tsubaki was happily humming one of her stage songs. "Ahh, I take it something good happened at one of your concerts?"

"Not quite" as Tsubaki was assisting Aru's mom with breakfast preparations.

Still seeing her overly pleasant disposition, Mrs. Akise gave a devlish grin. "Did something happen between you and my son?"

"What? No!" she squirmed as she was now even more focused on what she was doing. It had only been a few days since there little moment in the shower. However she still felt like she was dancing on air as they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. "_Me and Aru_" as Tsubaki shivered in bliss.

Aru's mother could only continue to smile. To her eyes, Tsubaki was just glowing. "_Ahh, to be young and in love_".

But soon enough the elder Akise walked out followed by his son. "Alright, your mother and I have some errands to run. So please mind the house".

"Of course" Aru replied.

"Come along dear".

Leaving together out the door, Mrs. Akise looked back waving her finger while giving a thoughtful look. "Remember to use protection" as she then closed the door behind her.

"Ehh!" Tsubaki blushed as she looked to Aru who only responded with a soft smile. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Candles and scented oils are in the cabinet over there".

The pale girl could only gape at how whimsical this family was sometimes. After living with them for so long, she figured she'd get use to some of their behaviors and mannerisms. But in a way that's what she liked about them most with how friendly and playful they were with whatever situation stood before them. Honestly she figured she and Aru would get a stern talking too about the subject of sex. Concerning their behavior, either they really trusted their son to know what to do or they were really that air headed. But of the two possibilities it was more likely the former from what she gathered about them.

"Shall we sit down to eat?" Aru asked as Tsubaki nodded. Gathering their plates and setting their food, the pair sat down for breakfast. As they ate, the two talked about whatever came to mind which mounted too many things from school, friends, latest trends, and somewhat embarrassingly Tsubaki love life as Aru just loved teasing her at times.

But talking as much as they did there was a subject Tsubaki definitely wanted to talk about. "Aren't there any pictures of you when you were younger?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've found only recent pictures of you. I really want to see you when you were younger".

"Curious are we?" Aru smirked.

"Yes, I really want to know more about you. I want to know everything you like, everything you hate, what makes you smile, and what makes you sad. I want to know everything". Thinking about it, Tsubaki at one time tried asking his parents about him only to receive either odd answers or the fact they were trying to avoid the subject. Although somewhat disrespectful on her part, she went digging through some old picture albums to try and understand the family better. But that was the oddity in itself. Skimming through the pages, there were only ever pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Akise as Aru was not ever present. Only until recently, it almost seemed like he just popped into existence. For some time she believed that perhaps Aru was adopted. Although not directly asked, his parents were rather insistent that they were his actual biological parents. At the time, she didn't think much of it as she was just enjoying the moment of being with Aru. Now at this point of her relationship with the boy detective, she just had to know.

"My childhood?" Aru questioned. Opening his mouth, it then closed as he had to think about it. He never truly thought about it till now as no one ever asked nor did anyone ever bring it up. Trying to collect his memories he was drawing a blank as he didn't really recall anything from when he was younger. "_Strange_" was the only thing to cross his mind. It was greatly disturbing to him how he couldn't even recall the most basic and trivial things about himself going back several years. Being the person that he was, the thought became distant to him as he didn't care to hold on to such a worry. "It's not important" was all he could say.

As Tsubaki was about to push the matter further a doorbell was heard.

"I will go answer that" as Aru stood up going to the door.

Tagging along, Tsubaki followed behind him.

Opening the door, a boy they both knew stood there now. "Ahh Yuki, what a pleasant surprise" said Aru firing off one of his dashing smiles.

Tsubaki slightly frowned to this. Although she didn't like to admit it, she was feeling somewhat jealous. She was never quite certain of why Aru was so attached to Yuki if it was some sort of friend thing, man-crush, or perhaps that the boy detective was truly bi-sexual. But for the sake of being polite and the fact that she and Aru were already an item, it was something she could easily tolerate.

"Please come in" said Aru in a rather chipper tone. "We were just having breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Why not" Yuki smiled, "but I had something else in mind". Shoving Aru to the ground, the boy detective landed flat him on his back as Yuki then pulled a gun from his pocket aiming it at him.

"Aru!" Tsubaki shouted as Yuki then aimed his weapon to her stopping her in her tracks.

Then entering behind from the first, the second made herself known. "We need to talk" said Yuno.

Moving into the house and rummaging a bit, Yuno confiscated their diaries as she had them laid out on the table as she began to read them while they were all sitting in the kitchen with Yuki standing guard at the doorway.

"Interesting" said Yuno as she was reading the knight's diary. "So this is how you knew what was going to happen. But I want to know who sent it to you? How could this diary know things well before everyone else did?"

"Can't tell you" said Aru seeming somewhat aloof only to hear a click as Yuki pulled the hammer back on his gun making his threat very apparent that his failure to answer will result in Tsubaki's death as the first was currently holding the gun to the back of her head. Confirming his threat was quite real; he even saw it on Tsubaki's diary of a dead end by his perspective.

"I'll ask you one more time, how did you come to get this diary?" Aru maintained his silence much to Yuno's irritation as she then started to bend his cell phone in half. "I don't know if this is truly a future diary or not. But if it is, I'm quite certain you know what will happen if I break it". Aru's brow furrowed a bit to this, but he did not flinch to her threat. "Hmm, perhaps this isn't the diary I should be threatening" as she took a knife holding it above the clairvoyance diary. "It's seems you two got rather cozy with each other in the last month. I know you wouldn't fear for your life, but what about her?"

Somewhat betraying his feelings, Aru's eyes flickered. It's didn't take much to destroy a future diary as even a slight breakage meant the difference between life and death. But of all the diary users, Tsubaki's were the most susceptible as her diary was a simple paper scroll. So it did not take much to damage it.

But knowing what he did of Yuno, regardless if he talked or not he and Tsubaki were going to die as there was no reason to keep them alive. Another strategic option was also apparent. He was disposable as he had nothing to offer however Tsubaki on the other hand provided them a tactical advantage as the other diary users were still connected to her as well as many others giving them eyes all over the city. So they would only keep her alive long enough till her usefulness had ended.

Knowing the stakes as they were he needed to find a way to get them both out of this alive. So relying on peripheral vision, the boy detective maintaining eye contact with Yuno as she talked looked around for whatever advantage he could get. But the situation was not really good. There were weapons being pointed to them front and back. But of the two of them, Tsubaki was in the most danger. Yuki was holding the gun to her head as Yuno was holding a knife to her diary. If he tried to stop one, the other would pull the trigger ending her life. However there were two weaknesses he could exploit.

For Yuno, if he could focus her attention back on his diary there should be no problem. As confirmed by John, his diary wasn't a future diary. So if she broke it, the only thing he'd suffer from is replacing his broken phone. But Yuki was a bit of a wild card. He didn't know how much he had changed. But escalating to a possible murderer, it must have been drastic. However from what he observed of their interactions, he knew it could cause Yuki to hesitate for a little bit if he attacked Yuno creating a small time gap to take the gun from him. But now it was just a matter of planning and letting Tsubaki know what he was going to do.

Having something in mind, he put his hand on Tsubaki's lap as he gave a slight squeeze getting her attention. "_Aru?_" she thought just moving her eyes to look at him. She then felt his finger move as it was going up and down tapping on her lap in different patterns as it ranged from rapid taps to long presses. Confused at first, she then understood what he was trying to do. "_Morse code_". Recently in class they just learned about it as Aru was teaching her the codes for each of the letters. As a game between them, they would tap on each other's laps to see if they could hold a conversation between them. Furthermore with Yuki standing behind her, he would be none the wiser as to him it would be a gesture from Aru trying to calm her down in this high stress situation. With it perfectly camouflaged, she just needed to pay close attention and translate to what Aru was planning.

"What does it matter?" Aru countered questioning Yuno. "Why so fixated on becoming the new god of time and space? It honestly doesn't make sense. Why begin your reign in blood? It's better this way that no one needs to die".

"But people already died!" Yuki then exclaimed. "My parents . . . . They had nothing to do with this . . . . Yet they died anyways . . . . But I can change that. I can change all of it".

"You're fine with killing innocent people just to attain it?"

"It doesn't matter. Once I become god none of it will matter. It'll be like it never happened. I can bring them all back from being killed. So it doesn't matter if a couple people die along the way. As long as I become god I can fix everything!"

Aru was silently shocked at what Yuki morality had been reduced too. But being the weak willed person he was, it was obvious this was Yuno's doing.

"But what you did was stupid you know" said Yuno.

"Why?" Aru questioned.

"There is a bit more to this game that no one noticed or perhaps bothered to ask. This game is only meant to last three months and for good reason. You see when that time is up; Deus is going to die and with him this world will end".

This caused both Aru and Tsubaki eyes to widen a bit as that was news to them.

"Hence why a new god must be chosen to preserve this world, so you see Aru Akise what I'm doing isn't evil but for the greater good. Who else would be a better god then Yuki as he possesses all the qualities needed to be this world's salvation? You've already investigated everyone else have you not? Each of them contains flaws making them unworthy. So why don't you help us in getting rid of the others".

In hearing that little speech, Aru could only chuckle to this. "You're quite good I must admit. But I'm not so weak hearted to be swayed by you so easily. Even if what you said was true, we will not be dying this day" as he pulled the table cloth to him throwing Tsubaki's diary to his hand while picking up a plate and swinging it back.

Timing it just right, Tsubaki ducked as the dish smashed right into Yuki's face breaking his nose as he fired his gun to the ceiling. The sixth then raised the back end of her chair stomping it on her assailants foot as she stood up spinning around elbowing the gun out of Yuki's hand as then the two began to struggle. But with Yuki's broken nose as blood gushed from it while his eyes watered in pain, it was an opponent Tsubaki could manage on her own which left Aru to deal with Yuno.

Picking up another dish, Aru threw it against the pink psychopath smashing it into hundreds of ceramic shards which gave the boy detective time to bolt over the table as he kicked Yuno into another room to which the battle commenced. Knowing how formidable the second was in hand to hand combat, he took an umbrella with him as the two dueled it out.

Quickly slashing back and forth, Aru parried with his umbrella. But the knife she had gave her the advantage at zero distance as he needed to get room between him and her. Yuno was relentless as she fought skillfully yet savagely like an animal. If this were the case, he just needed to adjust his strategy. So flipping the umbrella around holding the hook handle up he was ready for her as she went in with a stab. Side stepping the attack, he hooked the handle around her wrist bending it forcing her limb into an uncomfortable position as Aru full stepped back getting a good space to kick Yuno in the stomach.

Coughing out spit, the pain was dulled with the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she pulled his leg in going for another stab.

But being quick witted, Aru deployed his umbrella catching the blade within the fabric. Giving a good twist, the knife was caught in the metal linings as he closed his umbrella trapping the blade within before whipping his arm out throwing the knife aside.

Countering back, Yuno reached in grabbing a chunk of Aru's hair as leverage going it with repeated elbow strikes to his head. Lifting his own arm, he absorbed the hits onto them as he struck back with the umbrella's handle striking it against her jaw hopefully breaking something as she stumbled back.

Readjusting his grip to the tip, he hooked the handle around Yuno's neck dragging her back in for more punishment as he kneed her in the stomach repeatedly. Kicking her back once more, the pink psychopath held both her stomach and mouth trying to contain the vomit that was beginning to go up. Unable able to do so, she blew out chunks just trying to breath after the severe hits she endured.

"_We . . . . We need to retreat . . . ._" Yuno thought within her pain hazed mind. Spotting the knife that was thrown aside; she picked it up throwing it back as Aru was forced to dodge on reflex. Picking herself up, she ran into the kitchen still seeing Yuki was struggling with Tsubaki over the gun that was just picked up again. So going into tackling speed, she shoved Tsubaki aside while grabbing the first. "We're retreating now! We've lost the advantage! We need to regroup and plan for something else!"

"OK!" as they both ran out the front door with Aru stopping just at the doorway seeing them go.

With things settled down, the pair fixed what they could putting everything back in order.

Finally going to their diaries, Tsubaki's held hers close just grateful to the close call she was met with while Aru look to his.

Staring to his phone, the boy detective sighed a breath of relief to the close call they were both met with. But now with time to think, he had to wonder if what Yuno said was true. The game started well over two months ago which meant there was only a few days left on the clock till this supposed end of the world happened. If that was true, everything he did during that time would be meaningless as everyone was going to die regardless. But he was now jumping ahead of himself. He needed to first confirm this was fact before moving forward with anything. But that's when he noticed it. "Huh?" as there was a small crack on the side of his phone as it soon began to spread. Before thinking anything of it, his cell phone powered off. The moment it did, the boy detective could only hold his head as his vision was fading in and out. "What . . . . What is happening to me?" Stumbling a bit, Aru collapsed to the floor.

"Aru!" Tsubaki shouted in worry as she was instantly at his side. "Wake up! Please wake up!" Feeling anxiety building in her chest, she quickly ran to the phone and called the only people she could think of that might have been able to help.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~ (unknown time)<p>

"Whe . . . . Where am I?" Aru questioned as he found himself on a cold flat floor looking up to a rather high doomed ceiling.

"Aru Akise" boomed a rather loud voice. "Welcome to the cathedral of causality".

Eyes now wide open in awareness, the boy detective popped to his feet as he was met with a rather large and intimidating sight as he could only describe what he saw as a monstrous humanoid. Knowing the things he did, he already knew what this thing should be. "You must be Deus".

"That I am".

"I have a few questions for you".

"Hmm, I don't mind answering them then".

Getting straight to business, there were a couple things he wanted to ask the god of time and space. "Is it true that the world will end in a few days if another is not chosen to replace you?"

"Yes, upon my death a black hole will appear thus ending all life on your world".

"Yuki told me he wanted to become god to restore those who have died. But is that really possible? With your power, can the dead really be brought back to life?"

"Not quite. Although the body can be restored, the soul is forever lost".

"Why did you create this survival game? Do you not understand the ramifications or the consequences of the things you have done?"

"It's doesn't matter to me" Deus grinned. "It's all just an amusing game as far as I'm concerned".

Aru glared at the god as he couldn't believe how callous he was. A being of so much power was so incredibly irresponsible. Frankly it was a miracle the world hasn't ended already with this kind of being controlling it.

"But what I find interesting is you".

"Huh?"

"Your interference in the game was rather unexpected as you were acting outside your original purpose".

"My purpose? What are you talking about?"

Deus grinned to this as he used his powers to grab the boy detective as he was now caught in a ball of energy within his hand. "At first I thought it was amusing. But now it has become a problem. With your interference, this game has officially been stalled. With no one to succeed me, this world will end. But it is time now to decompile you back into the akashic records".

"Akashic record?"

"The heavenly record of all established events and you are only a compilation of data from those records as I created you as an observer to watch over the progress of the diary users".

"_Deus . . . . Created me?_"

"But it seems your data was somehow corrupted by an outside interference known as your knight's diary. I have yet to completely understand the cause of this anomaly. But it does not matter".

Then to the horror of Aru, his body was beginning to break up like a block puzzle as piece by piece of him was beginning to disappear into nothingness. "You can't do this! There are so many things I have to do!"

"Hmm, regardless if you continue to live or not your existence will end the same time as mine as we are connected. But your interference must cease as this game must reach its ultimate conclusion of only having one victor".

"But it doesn't have to be this way. No one has to die. All I ask is that you give me time to figure something out".

"Why?" Deus then questioned. "You have already fulfilled your purpose of what I intended of you. Considering the time that you've been operating, I will acknowledge that you may have some semblance of free will with how much unnecessary meddling you have done. But I have already decided on how this game was meant to end. Do you really think you have the ability to change the future I intended? For what reason would you want to change my outcome? Depending on your answer will dictate what I do next. But I will only give you one chance to answer".

Aru had to think carefully as this could be the very last thing he says. Having his body disintegrating right before his eyes didn't help much with the precious time he had left. So closing his eyes, the boy detective reflected on everything he knew to be true in his short life. The people he has met, the things he's experienced, and the things he's still yet to do. Carefully reflecting on each aspect of his life, he had the only answer that encompassed them all. "It's because of love".

"Love?" Deus questioned curiously to the unusual answer wanting him to clarify.

"Yes" Aru nodded. "I have met many people within in the time I've been 'alive'. I love them all. My friends, my family, and now a significant other, for their sake I want to return to protect them. I don't ever want them to shed a tear if there is even a miniscule thing I can do to prevent it. For this love I feel, I want to change the future".

Deus eyes narrowed to this. Although compelling, the time god was still not convinced in letting him go as he continued to deteriorate Aru's body. Completing half his task, he found himself stopped from going any further. "What?" Now in Aru's hand was his cell phone. "But how?" said Deus as he then used his infinite sight to attain this answer. Within the present time of his survival game, he saw it. There within the foster home he placed Aru in, all the diary users he befriended were there as they were all working together to bring him back. Each one of them doing what they could from trying to repair his phone to cheering him on, and seeing how desperate they were in getting him back the god of time sighed as he relented in his action as Aru's body began to reassemble itself. "Very well then, let me see this new future you want to create. As a gift" as Deus tapped Aru on the chest, "let me see if you have the strength of will to hold true to your code . . . . my son".

Being fully recreated, Aru's consciousness was sent back to his body.

* * *

><p>~ Akise residence ~<p>

Blinking his eyes, Aru coughed as his vision cleared as he was looking up to his ceiling.

"Aru!"

Turning his eyes, he saw as all the diary users he befriended were around him happy to see that he had returned.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" said Tsubaki almost literally jumping on him as she began to cry on his chest.

"It's alright" said Aru patting the sixth on the head. "I'm right here, and thank you everyone for bringing me back".

As laughter and cheers were felt all around there was something on the boy detectives mind as what he learned from Deus changed everything. So the question now was, what to do from here.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good. Any questions or concerns feel free to ask and I'll try to clear anything up.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	14. Eye of the Storm

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Eye of the Storm<p>

* * *

><p>Venturing the downtown area of Sakurami city, Aru and Tsubaki were walking about as the silver haired detective was wearing his usual formal cloths consisting of slacks, a dress shirt, his tie, and a jacket while the former preistess wore some cute casual clothes being a dress, stockings, and her usual glasses.<p>

"It's really nice to go on this date with you" Tsubaki smiled as she took Aru's hand.

"Then I'm happy to be taking you" as he gripped her hand back.

Logically speaking this was hardly the time to be relaxing as soon the world was coming to an end. Without a successor for Deus, a black hole would appear violently ending all life in the universe. Of all the people on Earth, only a small handful was aware of this truth. It was one of those times ignorance was bliss as the weight of existence were on the shoulders of these few men and women. Although the answer was simple to avoid catastrophe, it was too late for that with the bonds they had built with each other as the idea of betrayal would not go over well for any of them.

But for the upcoming end of the world, Aru already had a plan for this as he told everyone not to worry. Though he said not worry, in the event his plan did fail the diary users wanted to spend what time was left in whatever way they could.

Keigo was still going with his days like nothing happened as at the moment he was taking his wife and son to an amusement park.

Reisuke being too young to truly understand the situation was like Keigo and just went on with his day like nothing else was occurring, though he and Yomotsu were off playing with each other somewhere.

To what Aru could interpret, Marco and Ai were spending some adult quality time with each other to which he didn't care to dig any deeper for details.

Kamado was treating her foster children to a special day with great fun and food to go around.

Minene decided to go out with Masumi again as she lacked anything else better to do as she figured 'why not'.

By Keigo's recommendation, Tsukishima was given a temporary pardon to be with his family.

As for Hinata, she decided to humor Mao by going on a date with her. Seeing it was the end of world, 'why not'.

But then for Tsubaki, she wanted to be with Aru for as long as she could. Regardless of what anyone else believed, she had complete faith in whatever the boy detective was planning. Of course she knew Aru knew that. However she sensed something was off as he seemed to have been hiding something from her. She knew Aru was the kind of guy for whatever problem he may have wanted to shoulder as much of the burden for himself. Although this was purely her instincts, she felt like whatever this big secret was, it was life altering. So going on this date with him, she hoped he would open up and tell her was bothering him.

Then for the time being, she just wanted to enjoy being with him. "So where are we going?"

"Just walking around" he smiled as he took out his cell phone.

Peaking over his shoulder, she saw as Aru had accessed his diary function. It seemed during the time he met Deus, the god of time had bestowed a gift on him which was a future diary. Although uncertain of its nature, it very well acted like one of Kamado's apprentice diaries. Upon activating his phone, the name of his new diary was the 'detective's diary'. It was certainly amazing as it had the power to predict the outcome of any other diary allowing him to plan around it. Although strangely once it was uploaded, the knight's diary had suddenly decompiled into fragmentations of data as if re-purposing itself. However that wasn't important now as Aru had finished what he was reading as he pocketed his phone.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Ehh? What do you mean?"

"You are a famous idol after all. People might recognize you ya know".

Tsubaki shook her head giving a small smile. "It's doesn't matter. I retired a while ago".

"Sure you're not going to miss it?"

"Why should I?" as Tsubaki rolled her shoulders while rubbing them. "It was a lot of work. Plus since we already got rid of the eleventh there was no reasons for me stay". Although she would have missed the attention and perks that came with the job, she was absolutely fine with letting it go. Though she retired her very young career, it still didn't stop potential managers from flocking to her or agents from wanting her to be part of their music, television, or movie productions. Flattering as it was, everything was fine going back to normal. But interestingly her decision didn't seem to affect her diary much. She figured it'll eventually die down after a while when her popularity was diminished if they live to see that long.

"That's fine" smiled Aru. Then spotting a stand, he guided them over to it. "Hey, do you want to try this stand?"

Spotting what he was looking at, "the lottery?" noting the giant turn wheel.

"Yeah, I think we have a good chance at winning something good".

Shrugging, Tsubaki looked over all the prizes as none of them seemed really that appealing until her eyes fell upon one in particular. Getting a certain taste for entertainment culture, she found herself entranced by a certain limited edition doll which was really hard to come by. Money in itself was not an issue in being able to purchase it, but rather how rare it was.

Observing her line of sight, "so that's what you want".

However Tsubaki could only shake her head to this. "It's unlikely you'll win. The chances of it are like one out of a thousand. There's no way you'll get it. Beside's these games are rigged right? If not what are the chances you'll get that one gold marble out of all of them?"

"We'll see" Aru smiled confidently as he began to turn the wheel. Hearing the clinks of the marbles as they rattled inside the turn wheel, the boy detective kept spinning it.

Tsubaki could only cock her brow to this as she couldn't quite fathom if he had a plan or something. From what she saw, he seemed to have been timing his rhythm as he continued to turn the wheel. "_Is there some sort of pattern to this?_" she wondered. "_There was just no way_". She was rather certain there couldn't be any kind of trick to this as it was all a matter of luck. Then thinking back, she recalled Aru was reading his detective diary. But even so, she wasn't certain how that was going to help.

Then after turning it once more, Aru stopped as his smirk widened.

Curious to why, Tsubaki's eyes widened in shock as out from the wheel the gold marble came right out.

"We have a winner!" announced the attendant as everyone looked to see who won.

"As expected" as Aru took his prize before handing it to Tsubaki.

"Amazing!" Tsubaki exclaimed in absolute awe as she hugged her doll. "How did you do that? There was no way you could've known this was going to happen".

"That's . . . . A secret".

Tsubaki frowned a bit giving a slight puffy face. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

Holding his charming smile, Aru caressed his hand against her cheek as they went to her chin slightly tilting her head up as he knelt down a bit as they were now face to face. "And here I thought you liked to get teased".

With just the way he acted, Tsubaki felt her heart rate rise as she started to get dizzy from her heightened feelings. "_I don't think I focus any longer_". Although she wanted to take today to learn what was bothering him, he was just too charming as without even trying he was easily sweeping her right off her feet.

Then before long Aru pulled back snapping the pale girl back to reality. "Well let's continue along shall we" waving her to go.

Taking a deep breath, Tsubaki sighed as she placed her hand over her heart to calm herself down. Before long she followed along.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami City ~<p>

"_. . . . I'm losing focus on what I'm doing now_". Tsubaki was just having the time of her life. Though this was their first official date, it just felt so perfect.

As they went, Aru didn't miss a beat or opportunity to make her feel extra special as they continued along the downtown area.

Although she tried to stay objective, it was difficult as the boy detective just kept showering her with so much loving affection and consideration. It was times like this she wondered if he seemed too good to be true as he was just perfection to her eyes. More so, she felt so incredibly lucky that he walked into her life and chose her of all people to be his lover. "_Oh! What am I doing?_" as she patted herself on the cheek trying to get herself to focus. "_I need to find out what's wrong with Aru_".

"Is there something wrong?" as the said boy looked just seeing the strange gesture.

"No" as Tsubaki shook her head. "I'm having a great time. I was just thinking is all".

"I see, hey let's check out what's going on over there" as Aru then guided them over to what appeared to be a rather large gathering of people. Observing, their attention seemed to have been glued to a jumbo screen as it was broadcasting the latest news within the entertainment industry.

"Up to latest news" announced the broadcaster, "in a shocking turn of events, Japan's number one idol and famously known amongst fans as the idol of destiny Tsubaki Kasugano has declared her retirement from the entertainment world".

"It's a darn shame too" then said the co-announcer. "She had such a promising career. I would even go as far as saying that with her popularity she would have made it to the big times".

"Indeed, if this kept up she would have been an instant sensation in the movie industry as a rising actress".

Continuing to discuss the matter, the broadcasters soon showed a clip of one of her stage shows.

"You look wonderful" smiled Aru.

"Thanks" Tsubaki smiled as she was recalling how fun it all was while it lasted.

Just as they decided to leave, the former priestess felt a tug on her hand as she then looked to see a little girl looking shyly to her.

"Hmm?"

"Can I . . . ." the little girl started, "can I have your autograph? I'm a big of yours Tsubaki-chan".

Blinking a bit, she smiled warmly taking the paper and pen from her as she signed her name on it. "There you go".

"Tsubaki-chan . . . . Will you be coming back? I wanted to see you again".

Tsubaki stumbled a bit as she knew she was being guilt tripped now as the child was giving her puppy dog eyes as well as giving the mannerisms that she was about to cry if she failed to answer correctly. "_And people say I'm manipulative_", but honestly she couldn't tell her no so directly.

Just before she could answer, "oh my god! It's Tsubaki-chan!"

"No way! The idol of destiny is here!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I need to get her autograph!"

Like an organized army, the otakus turned about as they faced her ready to converge wanting to get a momento ranging from autographs to pictures.

"That would be our cue to go" as Aru then ran off with her.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"He's stealing our Tsubaki-chan!"

"Ahh! I still didn't get my autograph yet!"

Run as they did, the fans were relentless. No matter where they went the fans pursued aggressively like a pack of hunting dogs aiming for their prey.

"We're not going fast enough" as Aru saw Tsubaki breathing heavily just trying to keep up. But they needed to pick up speed. So the boy detective made a quick maneuver spinning about picking her up bridal style as he continued to run even faster now.

"Ahh! He's holding our Tsubaki-chan!"

"How dare he!"

"After him!"

But just getting enough clearance, the boy detective arrived at a park as he took cover behind a tree covered by several brush.

"Where did he go?"

"He couldn't have gotten that far!"

"Find him quick! He's taken our precious Tsubaki-chan!"

"Thank goodness that we lost them" as Tsubaki gave a sigh of relief. She then leaned back onto Aru as he turned his head peaking to see if the coast was clear as she too did the same. "It looks like we're going to be here for a while" as she saw her fans still looking for her.

Upon seeing one of them turning towards their direction, Aru wrapped his arms around her dragging her back behind the coverage of the tree.

"That was close. They almost spotted us".

" . . . . I'm sorry Tsubaki".

"Ehh?"

Without nothing further to say, the boy detective had begun to sweep his hands along Tsubaki's sides starting from her hips as they smoothed along her stomach as they started to slowly rub upwards.

"Aru!" she silently exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing at a time like this?" Although slightly offended as he was taking advantage of the situation she couldn't help herself from being seduced as she just loved being touched by him. As she was about to tell him to stop, a gasp had almost escaped her lips as she felt his fingers graze against her chest. Finding herself losing control, she slapped her hands over her mouth blushing madly as Aru continued to grope her. Although she wanted him to stop, it was unbearable as she wanted him to continue as she squirmed under his touch. "Aru . . . ." she moaned.

"Where are they?"

"Did you check that place?"

"There over there! I just know it!"

"My Tsubaki, are you getting more excited about being discovered?" Aru asked still continuing his actions as Tsubaki continued to squirm under his hold.

"No" she moaned out. Although her words said one thing, her body said another as they betrayed her instincts. Truthfully she was reveling in every moment of this as she was breathing heavily wanting the boy detective to touch her more.

Complying with her wishes he did just that as he continued to fondle her. But finally after sometime the raving fans had ceased there search as it was now safe for them to come out.

"Jerk! Creep! Idiot!" Tsubaki fumed as she punched Aru in the arm. "What did you think you were doing?! We could've been caught if I . . . . If I . . . . If I . . . . And I was about too . . . ." as her hands went down as her legs shivered a bit while her cheeks turned tomato red.

But before she could finish, the boy detective captured her in a hug with his hands wrapped behind her back and head. "I'm sorry . . . . I got a little carried away . . . ."

Tsubaki gave a tired sigh as she gripped Aru's shirt. Although she was angry with what he did, she couldn't stay angry with him either as his actions was not with mal-intent and truthfully she sort of liked it. But still, "you embarrass woman too much".

Aru chuckled a bit at this. "Well let's continue on shall we?"

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~ (early evening)<p>

For the rest of the day, the date went off perfectly with the emphasis on perfect as Aru led Tsubaki around the city. But now turning close to night, it was time to turn in.

"It was such a wonderful date Aru. Thank you for showing me a great time" smiled Tsubaki.

"On the contrary, it's thanks to you" which confused Tsubaki upon hearing this, but just to clarify the boy detective had taken out his phone to show it to her.

Arching her brow a bit in confusion, she didn't understand what he was implying exactly. "The detective's diary?" she questioned, "how so?" as she knew Aru had to have been reading someone's diary for it to work.

"Actually, I've been reading your diary".

"Huh?"

Aru softly smiled to this as he looked to a jumbo screen which was airing a re-run of one of Tsubaki's stage performances. "Regardless of what you may think the sound of your spirit and strength of your feelings have inspired and brought happiness to many people in this world. Although this may not have started the way you intended, it gave birth to something incredible with people who believed in you".

Tsubaki chuckled a bit as she now understood what the boy detective had been doing. Using the perspective of her fan base by her clairvoyance diary, Aru had been drawing his own conclusions with his detective's diary in order the plan their date orchestrating it with absolute precision which allowed him to make this such a perfect day. However she sensed something was off as Aru seemed to have been behaving slightly differently to his usual self.

"Don't ever forget the wonderful things you had accomplished. Although it's not my place to say, I really think you should consider going back".

"Aru?" as Tsubaki's brow quirked to this, "is there something wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

The silver haired youth could only shake his head to this as he looked to the pale girl giving a warm smile. "It's nothing, just something I was thinking about". Regardless of what was going to happen soon, when Deus dies he was going to die with him as his life was connected to his. Honestly he didn't know what was going to happen when that occurred as he was by far no expert in temporal mechanics. Since he was artificial to begin with, he honestly didn't know if he was just suddenly fall down and die, disappear from the world without a trace, or disappear altogether without anyone ever remembering he was here. Truthfully he'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of his inevitable fate. But with what little time he had left, he was going to do everything he could to make sure everything was going to be alright. Concerning everyone he knew, he wanted to make sure that when he was gone Tsubaki was going to be OK.

Although dumbfounded with Aru's strange behavior, something instantly struck her as odd. "Wait a minute, if you knew what was going to happen with my fans and all that running and hiding then . . . ." as a bit of realization dawned on her, "Oh you pervert! I can't believe you did that on purpose!"

Aru chuckled, "sorry, just wanted to be self-fish for that little moment in time".

Tsubaki's cheeks puffed as she fumed at the boy detective before a bit of a blush graced her face.

"Ahh, don't be angry".

Staring a bit, the pale girl sighed a bit. "Fine, I'll forgive if you . . . ." fading off a bit.

"Hmm?"

"If you kiss me right here and now" said Tsubaki as she averted her eyes at the embarrassing request.

Aru chuckled once more, "as you wish" as leaned in meeting her lips bringing an end to their date.

* * *

><p>~ Cathedral of Causality ~<p>

"You don't look so good" Muru-muru smirked as she stood before her master.

At this time, Deus had grown too weak to even move as his body was breaking apart.

"Look how pathetic you are" as the demon servant has snapped her fingers as chains had begun to surround and bind her master much to his surprise.

". . . . What . . . . Is the . . . . Meaning of this?" Deus barely worded out.

"Simple" said Yuno as she had then walked in with Yuki following behind her. "One god dies, and another one takes his place".

". . . . !"

Yuno was now standing before the time god as she gave a animalistic grin. "Soon, Yuki will become the new god of time and space".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope everyone liked this chapter.<p>

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	15. Time to Save the World

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Time to Save the World<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Aru, what's that?" Tsubaki asked as she noticed a buzzing and a chiming sound from his phone on the counter.<p>

"Interesting . . . ."

"Hmm? How so?"

"It's not set on the functions I put it on. Either someone changed by settings or someone really wants to get my attention" as Aru picked his phone up and accessed the messaging function.

"What does it say?"

Scrolling his eyes back and forth as he read the text, his eyes widened as he absorbed each word as it was not something good. Then quickly exiting the function, he immediately went to dial someone.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Not answering her question, Aru placed the phone to his ear as he began to talk. "Keigo, I need you to get the news to everyone as fast as you can. Have everyone meet at the cathedral of causality. Hurry! There is no time to waste! Tsubaki and I will be going there first" as he then hung up.

"What is going on already?!" asked Tsubaki adamantly.

Looking to her as he guided her to the living room as they took a seat, the boy detective took her hand and squeezed it a bit. "A good chance . . . . It's the end of the world".

* * *

><p>~ Cathedral of Causality ~<p>

Hacking away without a care in the world, Yuno held a gleeful look on her face swinging her ax as she chopped into Deus chest in order to forcefully extract his core. Standing aside Yuki and Muru-Muru were audience to the soon to be dead god of time.

Unable to do anything but watch his life come to a pitiful end was what got Deus slightly bewildered. Although he may have been in an extremely weakened state, by no means should some simple mortal girl be able to do this to him. Originally he thought his traitorous servant had done something to him, but it did not appear to be the case. Something in the room was consciously suppressing his powers to which the only thing powerful enough to do so was himself. Staring at the second as she continued to hack more from his chest, he was finally able to see it. This girl Yuno Gasai was not as she appeared to be as he could see something big inside her. But that couldn't be right. When choosing the contestants to his game, he was very thorough in his background checks ensuring that the game was absolutely fair. But somehow this girl before him was just like him, a deity of time. Then quirking his eye to look to his demon servant, he did not understand why she would betray him for her. Something Yuno promised her? Something Muru-Muru gains from this? Whatever it was, he knew his servant though not entirely loyal was no traitor to him. Though time was short, he might as well treat this as his last game in trying to piece the puzzle together.

As things stood, there were hundreds of scenarios racing through his mind trying to find the most likely string of events that could explain all this. However it kept falling back to the same two variables which were Yuno's divinity and Muru-Muru's treachery which didn't quite fit into his way of thinking. But perhaps that was the problem. He was trying to understand this puzzle from a linear objective point of view assuming these events went chronologically from past to present. But deciding to add an absolutely improbable factor into his line of thinking, there was one way for all of this to be possible.

By all intents and purposes, the Yuno before him now had already won the game in the future as she was a time god with Muru-Muru of that time serving her now. But why she was here alluded him somewhat as he could only assume these next facts. It must have been after choosing the contestants and before the start of the game that this 'Yuno' had infiltrated his tournament. But already a god, why play again? Although speculation, it probably must had something to do with the first as Deus looked to Yuki. Was it for love? Friendship? Guilt? Boredom? Whatever the reason, Yuno wanted Yuki to win the prize.

But for everything else, he didn't care to know as it wasn't that important. As Yuno breached his core, his time was now at an end.

"We will not allow you to do as you please!" as the sound of gun fire rang throughout the hall. With several flashes of sparks as the bullets cracked through the chains, Deus was now free. Upon being released, he attempted to attack Yuno only for her to jump away joining up with Yuki and Muru-Muru on the ground.

As Yuno turned, she saw Minene and Keigo armed with several firearms, they both currently taking aim with their rifles. Coming from behind them were the other diary users as now everyone had assembled for the final act.

Eying them, she looked up to Deus as he was still holding his chest. "Sneaky of you to call them to help you".

Breathing heavily, "I did no such thing".

"Then who alerted them here?" asked Muru-Muru.

"Doesn't matter" Yuno growled. "They're all going to die one way or another".

"Don't count on it you little sh*t" said Minene firing a round right at Yuno's head only for the demon servant to catch it.

"Deploy the internal defenses" Yuno commanded. "I can't do anything while trying to suppress Deus powers. Deal with them immediately".

"This will be fun" said Muru-Muru as she opened several data windows. Inputting many commands, hundreds of robotic versions of the demon servant began piling out from the floor, walls, and ceiling as instantly an army stood between the allied diary users and the final boss.

"Well our odds just got real lousy" said Minene as she began firing her rifle downing a couple of robots.

"Anyone who doesn't need to be here leave now!" Keigo commanded shooting as well downing a couple of the metal servant copies.

"Tsubaki, Hinata, take Reisuke and leave now" said Aru. "Let the rest of us deal with them".

"But there are too many. We all need to leave now".

"Just do it" Ai continued pulling out several throwing knives. "It's best that non-combatants leave now as not to distract the rest of us".

Though not agreeing, she would not be of much help nor would the fifth nor tenth as they were not expecting such heavy fighting to occur with such numerical odds. As Tsubaki took Reisuke hand, they were about to pull out only to find out . . . . They couldn't?

"Na Ah Ah" as Muru-Muru waved her finger. "It wouldn't be fun if prey got away so easily. The cathedral is on official lock down till all targets are eliminated".

"Tsk, our escape route has been cut off. What are we going to do now" said Aru as he tried to think carefully about his next move. In a head on battle, they could not win. For one thing they had only a finite amount of ammunition for each of their weapons. Against the fearless robotic army, they were without number. Furthermore they were on a time limit as Yuno was currently fighting it out with Deus in a stalemate. But seeing Deus weakened, it was a matter of time till he falls to which at that end it would mean all their deaths. Frankly there wasn't any bright side to their situation as oblivion awaited them right around the corner. Running wouldn't help much but stall for time. So the only real choice they had left was die fighting now or run preserving what little time that was left. "_Damn!_" as he gripped his phone, "_is there really no other choice left? Is this the end of our future?__" _But then hearing a ding from his phone, the boy detective had received an instant message as he went to check it. Opening the application and reading it's content, Aru's eyes widened a bit to what it contained. "_This means . . . . There is still a chance_". Looking over to the two gunslingers, "Minene, Keigo, we're pulling back".

"Are you kidding me!" Minene barked pulling the pin to a grenade as she threw it while Keigo maintained cover fire. "Where is there to go? We're trapped like rats! I'd say we fight to the bitter end!"

"I have a plan in how to survive this. We just need to pull back for now".

"Fine!" said Keigo, "then let's just get out of here" as he threw a few phosphorus grenades as they exploded in a bright disorienting flash of light temporarily blinding their foe as the allied diary users made a hasty retreat.

"What are you doing?" Yuno yelled as she dodged one of Deus attacks. "Go after them. Do not allow them to get away!"

"Why?" Muru-Muru questioned. "We should be dealing with Deus now".

"I'll handle him!" Yuno countered. "I'm more concerned with Aru. He's definitely up to something and I don't like leaving any loose ends".

"What I'm concerned about are the entries he just got" continued Yuki. "I saw him receive some sort of message. We do not know what it entailed nor do we know the source. It would be better to get rid of him now before anything else happens".

"Fine, alright everybody let's go after them" as the Muru-Muru army was now on pursuit.

* * *

><p>~ Cathedral of Causality ~<p>

Currently in a relatively safe area, the group were now in discussion to what their next move should be.

"You want to explain what all that was back there?" Minene questioned.

"This" as Aru showed the message he received.

All reading it from the screen minus Yomotsu, their eyes widened to what it contained.

"Wait this can't be right . . . . Could it?" asked Marco.

"It seems totally impossible" said Ai. "Yet there is no other way to explain it".

"Even if we do what it suggested" Hinata continued, "you don't know who sent it let alone if it can be trusted or even if it's correct".

"What do you think we should do Aru-niisan?" then questioned Reisuke.

Thinking carefully, Aru knew this was a big gamble. If the message he received was accurate then this was there one sliver of hope in not only surviving but completely foiling Yuno's plans. However what was still concerning was who sent the message and more so who alerted him to what was happening. Of everything he knew there was no one in the suspect pool that could contact him like this or have this kind of information. But considering their options this was their only chance and he was going to take it for everyone's sake.

So taking a pen from his pocket, he began to write down his counter attack plan. "It seems whoever our kind benefactor was gave us a map. We're going to need to break into four groups. Three of the groups will need to go here, here, and here" pointing on the map, "and disable the security while the last group will be here in the main server to activate the system. Do we need to reevaluate the groups and objectives?"

"No" said Minene. "Hinata and I will take south side".

"Me and Yomotsu got the north then" said Keigo.

"And Ai and I got the west side covered" said Marco.

"Alright" nodded Aru. "Then Tsubaki, Reisuke, and I will wait in the objected area till the security is down. Now please keep in mind the enemy is extremely dangerous so take extra precaution on making you're way there. Don't engage if you don't have to. Minene" as he looked to her.

"Here are some ear pieces so we can stay in instant contact" as she handed them out.

"Why did you bring those along?"

"It's always best to be prepared" the ninth smirked as she opened a bag that she brought with her. "Here are some bricks of C4. Set them at your targets and blow them once you're at a safe distance. You'll probably need these too" as she began handing out whatever spare weapons she had on her. "Ammunition is limited. So abstain from using them as much as possible".

"Also make sure to keep in constant contact" said Aru. "Tsubaki will coordinate your movements with her clairvoyance diary while using my detectives diary to help you avoid any possible dead ends. So in case you find yourself in a pinch, Tsubaki will help guide you around it. If everyone is clear on what to do then we got a world to save" to which everyone gave a cheer before departing to their destinations.

Racing down a hall, Aru took lead as he guided Reisuke and Tsubaki to their area. Being careful as possible, they hid around corners and made mad dashes forward advancing to their objective. Making sure they were safe from any dead ends they eventually arrived at their area as they began to set up a temporary fortifications as Tsubaki unveiled her diary as she laid Aru's detective diary next to hers. Meanwhile the boy detective assisted by the fifth kept a look out to make sure there area was secured.

"Can you hear me? Keigo?" asked Tsubaki touching her ear piece.

"Yeah! I can hear you!" Keigo grunted as loud banging sounds could be heard in the background.

"I'm seeing you guys are in trouble. What happened?"

"This idiot gave our position away!" as gunfire could be heard. "Couldn't shut up about justice and needing to show off".

"It's not my fault" said Yomotsu. "A hero of justice must always put on a good show".

"Get back behind the wall you moron! Are you trying to get killed?!"

"Hold on! Just hold on one moment!" as Tsubaki began going over her clairvoyance diary and the detectives diary. Tracing what they were seeing and the information the detectives diary was concluding, there was a high statistical chance Keigo and Yomotsu were going to die by being overwhelmed by the Muru-Muru army. Unfortunately, the detectives diary can only predict so far head to which she couldn't give any immediate answer. Frankly she had to wait on the choices and observations of her comrades before she could advice them on what to do next. But that was enough for her as Tsubaki began compiling what she needed to know as she guided her friends and allies to safety. "Fall back to the last corridor fifty meters and go down that hall. Drop a grenade once you've reached the first left you see and then go the opposite direction on the right. Then quickly proceed forward. You should be fine from there".

"Got it" Keigo responded. "Come on trouble maker!" as he grabbed Yomotsu, "We got to go!"

Confirming that they were OK, Tsubaki switched perspectives. As it were Ai and Marco were doing fine on their own as their exchange diaries kept them out of trouble as they were proceeding smoothly to their destination. But switching over, she saw something rather unfavorable about to happen. "Hinata! Minene! Stop!"

Doing what they were told, the duo halted just before clearing a hallway corner. "What? We were almost at the designated area" said Minene. But almost right on cue, an army of the robotic servants marched right by as just barely both the ninth and tenth managed to stay hidden.

"Jeez that was close" said Hinata. "Thanks for the tip. We would have been caught up is something really bad. What should our next move be?"

Nodding, Tsubaki's eyes scrolled along the text thinking about the most proper move to make. More importantly she had to make a decision quickly as waiting was even more dangerous. But this was a difficult problem as the area was swarming with hostiles and the detectives diary would not give her any viable ideas that got the pair to safety. However considering the variables in play, it was their only option as risk was necessary for them to overcome this obstacle. ". . . . I'm sorry".

"Huh?" Minene retorted. "What are you going on about? Do you have any information for us or not?"

"That's not it" Tsubaki continued. "There is no possible way to get around them. If you choose to fight . . . . No matter what happens one of you will die".

"Tsk, well isn't that just great".

"Is there any possible decision we can make?"

"Yes" the sixth then said. "But it's going to be dangerous".

"What do you have in mind?" as Minene narrowed her eyes.

Hesitating in what she was about to say, "One of you will have to be a distraction while the other takes out the security. Going by statistical chance . . . ."

"Yeah yeah I got it" as the ninth rubbed the back of her head. "I know what has to be done".

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Hinata asked confused about what was about to take place.

"Isn't it obvious?" as Minene began dropping some of her gear aside from a pistol and two grenades. "I'm going to be the one to lure them away while you go in there and disable the system".

"But that's crazy! There's too many of them! You're going to die!"

"Did you forget that I had this?" taking out her phone. "If you haven't forgotten I am the holder of the escape diary. I'll be fine for a while".

"But what happens if they corner you?!" Hinata then exclaimed only to receive a chop to the head causing her to recoil a bit.

"Not much faith huh? I'll be fine. So just make sure you get the job done understand?"

Looking to her, Hinata could only nod as her mind was already made up. "Just don't get caught OK".

"I'll just be leading them on a merry chase" Minene smirked. Now stepping out into the open, pulled the pins on her two grenades as she threw them into the crowd. Upon their detonation and destruction of several of the robotic minions, the bombardier now had their full and undivided attention. "Come and get me!" as she fired a couple shots downing a few more robots as she began to run with them now in pursuit.

With the way clear, Hinata entered the room as she spotted her target. Setting the explosives, she took cover detonating the device completely shutting down the security unit.

Else where the other diary users were successful in there endeavors as all security units were shut down.

"They've done it!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "All the units are down!"

"OK! It's my turn now" said Aru. "Reisuke, keep watch!"

"Got it Aru-niichan!"

Now running over to the console, the boy detective began inputting commands to disable the final lock.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsubaki asked giving a concerned look. "Considering what it is, it could prove to be very dangerous to us".

"I don't like it either" as he continued typing. "But with all things considered this is our only chance of balancing the odds".

"But that message suggested . . . ."

"I know, we're going to be freeing Muru-Muru. The one from this world that was sealed away by her other serving Yuno".

"But we don't know how she'll react. She could very well turn on us".

" . . . . I know. But if she is the same as her other I'm certain she'll want revenge for what happened making her our temporary ally. I'm certain we can use that to our advantage. However . . . . That's not what I concerned about at the moment".

Staring a bit, Tsubaki knew what he was thinking. What was worrying Aru along with the rest of them was who was sending the messages. Whoever it was, they would have to be incredibly knowledgeable about many things. But this then led to a possible hypothesis that perhaps whoever sent the message was the same person or even entity that sent Aru the knight's diary. Assuming that this line of thinking true then two more facts were not only apparent but also troubling in a certain sense. The first being that somehow this 'entity' knew how the entire three months of this game would play out even before Deus knew and even perhaps Muru-Muru. Secondly was that this 'entity' would have to be very familiar with Aru in order to know how to mimic a diary tailored just for him. But then this brought up, to what end? What was it's purpose in setting the stage for things to occur like this?

It wasn't important now. With all their lives hanging in the balance they first needed to survive this as that was what mattered.

Elsewhere, a warning was alerting the demon servant to what her targets was doing. "It's can't be! How could they know about her?! All robo-Muru!" she commanded angered to what was going to happen. "Converge on those coordinates! Immediately dispose of the intruders and keep the seal active! Do not allow her to be freed!"

Upon that order every robotic servant understanding their new directive all began to head towards Aru, Tsubaki, and Reisuke position ignoring everything else as this took precedent. All the diary users watching this happen was sent back to the clairvoyance diary.

"Trouble!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "All of them are coming here now! No . . . ." as her eyes went wide to what Aru's diary was concluding.

"We're not giving up" as Aru moved to the corridor entrance cocking his gun. "We just need to hold out for a few minutes till the seal is broken. Reisuke" looking to the boy, "go stay by Tsubaki. I'll handle this".

"No!" Reisuke rebutted. "We're all in this together. I'll help in anyway that I can!"

Although in disagreement, there was no time as the battle was on. There numbers seemed limitless as they stretched out through the hall without any end in sight.

"Not good" as Aru discharged his weapon. Frankly he might as well not been shooting at all as he was not even damaging their numbers. But buying time was all he needed to do. Lucky for him, the other diary users were not just going to sit on their hands as they too joined the fray.

Through strategic action, the group managed to use the destroyed robotic bodies of the demon servant as a wedge to bottle neck them as they marched fearlessly through the halls.

But with time ticking off the clock, play time was now over.

"Aru Akise!" said Muru-Muru venomously. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough! I should have finished you off right from the start!" Charging her powers to the maximum, her very body began to levitate as it radiated intense power only matched by that of her intensifying fury. Blitzing forward, everything in her wake was blown aside ally and enemy alike as she had her sights set on one thing.

"Aru!" Tsubaki shouted. "Get down!"

Moving on reaction, the boy detective ducked. But little good it did as the very force Muru exerted blew them all away. Before he could get up, the demon servant had already begun to lift him off the ground through telekinesis as then she began to squeeze her fist as the force of her power began to crush Aru as he grunted in pain as soon he coughed out blood from internal damage.

"Stop it!" as Tsubaki charged only to be repelled by Muru's aura as she bounced to the ground. Looking up there was nothing that could be done. The other diary users were either incapacitated from Muru's earlier outburst or were busy just trying to survive. Trying to get up, her legs gave out as she was still rattled from hitting the demon servant's barrier. Now all she could do was watch as her precious person was soon going to die.

"Time to die Akise" Muru-Muru chuckled.

Shivering as his body was failing him, Aru cursed himself as he couldn't believe that this was it. Grunting, he saw as there was still just a little more time left till the seal could be lifted. "_. . . . If only we had a little more time_". Feeling like his bones were going to snap at any moment, Aru regrettably had to throw in the towel. This was the end as he had failed. "_I'm sorry everyone_".

Screaming out in pain as his bones were beginning to crack, this would not be the end just yet.

Feeling like an earthquake was shaking the place to pieces, the ceiling and walls were cracking as soon what seemed like fingers were braking through as they ripped off the ceiling completely revealing a giant mecha Muru-Muru. Just seeing the monstrosity of it's size, the allied diary users could only feel despair as there was no way they could fight this thing as it was out of their league.

But of all of them, Muru herself was the most surprised to see it. "What are you doing here? I didn't order you to come". Then seeing it recoil it's fist, she was confused to what it was about to do as she was rather certain it was aiming at her. "Hey! Stand down and return to your place!" However the mecha did not listen as now it had begun it's attack. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Being caught completely off guard, she received the full brunt of the giant's fist as it continued it's diagonal strike even crashing through the floor into another area imprinting the demon servant into the ground.

Witnessing this in shock and awe, the diary users stared at the massive robot in dumbstruck unable to comprehend what was going on as soon it began to sweep away the smaller versions of itself.

As this was going about the team were able to regroup as they took advantage of the situation to tend to what needed to be done with either reloading their guns or tending to the injured.

"Is he OK?" Hinata asked as she saw the boy detective barely conscious.

"I don't know" as Tsubaki shook her head almost close to tears as Aru was barely conscious.

"He's still breathing. That's a good sign" said Minene. "No other way to determine the seriousness of his injuries without the proper equipment".

"Hey do you feel that?" Keigo questioned.

"What?" asked Yomotsu.

"The trembling . . . . It stopped".

Looking back all that remained was the mass wreckage of countless destroyed bodies as the giant had just finished off the last of them. Turning about, it was apparent that it now had it's eyes on them with the way it glowed and shimmered just standing there immobile.

"I think we might be in trouble" said Reisuke. Almost right on cue of that being said, the giant mecha started to march towards them stomping as it did wrecking more of the surrounding area due to it's sheer size.

Believing it to be dangerous, it wasn't like they could do anything about it. Aru was injured, there was no where to run due as everything around being either destroyed or blocked off, and they didn't have the weapons to fight such a thing. If this thing was hostile towards then it was over.

Just stopping meters away, the allied diary users braced themselves for whatever the machine did next.

But leaning forward as it's massive face got close to them, "there is no reason to fear. I'm here to help".

At hearing it's voice though jumbled and static like, they were absolutely stunned at what they heard. It was not the words that made them awestruck, but the voice itself. They wouldn't believe it unless they heard it themselves. Tsubaki being the first to recover her senses said the exact thing they were all thinking, "Aru?"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good. Yes I know Kamado isn't there, but frankly she wouldn't have helped much either.<p>

So thank you for taking the time in reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you review it as well.


	16. Where it all Began

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Where it all Began<p>

* * *

><p>"Aru?" Tsubaki asked questionably. "Is that . . . . Is that really you?"<p>

"Akise!" Muru-Muru shouted at the top of her lungs blitzing from the floor below encompassed in a ball of energy as she tore off the mecha's arm as the robot fell back crashing into a wall from the severe damage.

"Aru!" as the other diary users could only watch helplessly as there was nothing they could do to stop the demon servant.

"So you're the one behind this! You're the one behind all of this!" said Muru as her face contorted to just how furious she was. "All this careful planning undone! Undone by the likes of you! A puppet of Deus and nothing more! I'll be sure to destroy you this time!"

The mecha too heavily damaged was unable to move as it's head tilted up to see his demise as the demon servant began charging the attack that would do him in. Checking it's system, it would still take time to reboot it's O.S. before it could move again. But there was not enough time as Muru-Muru would soon be ready to attack. But lucky for this machine, another timer had already timed up.

"Attention, attention" called a female alert system. "Containment has now fully opened. Have a nice day".

At that call another bolt of energy was fired off as it struck Muru-Muru. Slight singed from the surge of power, she looked to see now her other had awakened.

"There's only room enough for one Muru-Muru in this world! And that's me!" as the demon servant flew out tackling her double. Having no choice, the two demon servants had to fight each other at full power as anything less would result in one of their terminations. As there battle raged, it continued to wreck more of the cathedral as their battle would continue in several other floors.

"That should buy us some time to finish what we came here to do" said Aru as the mecha now stood up. Turning towards the diary users, he extended it's arm. "We better get going. There is not much time left".

Looking at each other hesitant to what they should do, Tsubaki was the first to step forward climbing on the hand as soon the others got on board. Lifting them all to the head, they spotted the latch leading inside as they climbed in as soon the mecha began to walk off.

Now within the robot, the diary users looked around to see what could possibly be a control room as they looked for . . . . Aru?

"I'm right here".

"Where?" Tsubaki called. "I don't see you".

"Hold on" as the voice came in a bit statically. "I'm not quite use to this form". Fading into existence like a ghost, there he stood as Aru Akise wore his ever so familiar trademark outfit and expression. "Hello everyone. It's good to see you all again".

"Cut the crap!" Minene spat. "You want to start with what the hell is going on? For example why there are two of you and how the hell are you even controlling this thing?!"

The hologram could only give a half-hearten shrug much to the annoyance of the ninth. "That's as much of a curiosity I'd like to solve. This may not make a lot of sense, but . . . . Similar events like this have happened before".

This statement only caused the group to look confused as they wanted Aru to elaborate. "What's that supposed to mean? And what does that have to do with anything?"

When it concerned the concept of time, things generally got really confusing. However the boy detective would try his best to explain everything that has happened even though there were some parts he didn't understand himself. Starting from the very beginning, he explained how Muru-Muru after an accident on her part approached him asking for his help to trace the events of Yukiteru to make sure the time line occurred exactly the way it was supposed too. But growing suspicious of her motives and overly dissatisfied with their objective he began to deviate from their path as he wanted to seek a better future. In their final conflict, Muru-Muru restarted the clock undoing all things that has happened. "But how I ended up like this I still do not understand as my existence vanished into this machine. However I did not disappear. Somehow I managed to pull myself back together as this is how I am now".

"But you said you were growing suspicious of something" said Hinata. "What was going on?"

"I hypothesized that Muru-Muru might know more then what she was letting on. Something even Deus didn't know. Hence why I originally came here to learn the truth and this is what I found" as Aru projected an image of the one piece of the puzzle which connected all the dots. Looking to the horrific truth, the diary users showed a variety of reactions. In this image it showed the body of three corpses. An adult man, an adult woman, and Yuno. The perpetrator who murdered them all . . . . Was Yuno.

"I don't understand" as Ai shook her head. "What does this mean exactly?" as she still held her shocked look unable to comprehend how some kid could commit such a heinous act.

"That the Yuno we have known thus far . . . . Is not the real her or rather does not belong to this world. I had time to analyze these memories as the Yuno we know came from a different world where she had already won this survival game and became god of time and space. But to her dissatisfaction, even with the power god somethings can not be undone as the dead could not be revived. So she herself embarked to fix this the only way she knew how as she came to this time to make sure Yuki won this time around. However I could not allow her to succeed. So I made sure she wouldn't".

"It was you" then said Tsubaki. "You're the one who sent 'Aru' the knight's diary".

The hologram nodded to this. "Regrettable that I wasn't able to tell my other everything I knew as my current form is still unstable".

"But there is something I want to know" as Tsubaki looked sternly to him. Though in the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. It was something she had to know regardless. When they were attacked my first and second and Aru met Deus, something about him changed. Hearing Muru-Muru say that he was just a 'puppet of Deus', she now had to know once and for all what this all meant even if she knew it was going to hurt her once she heard it. ". . . . What . . . . What are you really?"

Briefly looking to her, the hologram stared off to the distance. "A bit complicated to explain. But to sum it up, I'm not really human. I never was" said Aru solemnly. "Deus created me from fragments of data to act as an observer and third judge of this game to ensure everyone was playing fairly. That was supposed to be my only purpose, but I decided it wasn't good enough. I felt . . . . There had to be something better".

The diary users seemed a little shocked at this bit of information. But for Tsubaki, it really didn't matter. However she surmised there was something else he was leaving out to which the hologram sensed.

"But because I never had a 'life' of my own I am directly linked to Deus. Once he dies . . . . I will die with him".

"No!" Tsubaki cried out feeling a cold lump in her throat as the pit of her stomach sank. "That can't be true! There has to be more to it then that!"

". . . . I'm afraid not" said Aru as the boy himself was now conscious. "I've accepted this inevitability that I will die. That I must cease as one god perishes while another takes his place".

"There has to be something we can do for you" Tsubaki said frantically as she kneel down holding his shoulders. "If we can use Deus power, we can save you! Right? Right?!" as she looked desperately at him for him to tell her it was going to be alright. But seeing his unresponsive face, her eyes wavered as she bit her lower lip. Unable to take it, "Aru!" she cried hugging him sobbing all the while as the boy detective gave a soft breath as he patted her back.

"It's OK, It's OK" trying to calm the sixth down as his hand then patted the top of her head.

All around the other diary users could only look sadly as this was the end conclusion as nothing more could be done. To each of them, they were losing a good friend and person. Aru had helped and/or saved them all in one way or another and the lousy part was that they were absolutely powerless to save him in return. Hearing the sixth cry, they could only remain silent in respect for the couple to give closure to whatever time they had left.

After what seemed like a respectable amount of time, Aru pushed Tsubaki back as he gave her a warm smile. "Don't cry now. There is still one last thing we have do. We have to finish this. Not only for our own sakes but for that of the world".

Eyes still puffy and red from her tears, Tsubaki nodded as she stood up rubbing her eyes dry with her forearm. ". . . . Let's finish this" she said softly.

"So I know that you've guided us here to this point" said Aru as he looked to his digital other. "How do you suggest we defeat a god?"

"I've been giving it some thought actually and the statistics are not looking good. But if my profiling of her is correct there is still one glimmer of hope in defeating her. To accomplish this, it's time to unveil my last trick" as from Aru's phone it began to shine brightly as streams of data filtered on the screen as it began to reconfigure the data of his detective's diary. Next to it, the knight's diary had reappeared as the two diary's began to merge. Now becoming one, a new power was born. "This . . . . Is the paradox diary. A power that will allow you to forge your own future . . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Cathedral of Causality ~<p>

Yuno and Deus were reaching the climax of their battle. With little power to use between them, they were only capable of small feats such as levitation, minor barriers, and small energy attacks. Overall the two gods were suppressing each others powers which left most of the deciding factor on their physical skills alone.

Deus had the advantage due in part to his much larger and far more resilient physique. However he was already on his death bed as his body was falling apart on the scene. Frankly it was taking everything he had to fight as vigorously as he did against his more youthful opponent. Though he only needed to land just one good strike on the second to end this, it was proving difficult due to her smaller and more agile frame. It was like trying to swat a fly with your bare hands as she kept moving the moment he caught a glimpse of her.

Zipping around in mid-air, Yuno swung her ax to any open target she could. She wasn't dealing much in damage besides chipping off the exteriors of the soon to be dead god. However it was all adding up as slowly Deus was getting weaker and slower. But it did not mean she could be careless as she could still very much be killed if she stopped for even a moment.

Swinging his arms left and right, Deus was growing most irritated. Just as he feared, his body was giving in as once small cracks were turning into large fractures.

Not one to miss opportunity, Yuno aimed for them trying to make them worse. With each time her ax struck, the fissure became deeper. Getting in a good hit, the damage took it's toll a several fissures connected resulting in Deus leg to break right off.

Becoming limped, the time god fell as he leaned against his throne.

"You're finished" said Yuno. "I think it's time you name Yuki the winner and maybe just maybe I might make your death less painful".

Deus scoffed at this this. ". . . . Do your worst". Regardless of anything else, Yuno was not exactly a person of her word. So more then likely she was going to make his death rather gruesome whether or not if he agreed to surrender his core to Yuki.

"As you wish" as Yuno sadistically smiled. Just as she approached like a predator to her prey to deal the finishing blow the front walls came tumbling down as a giant robotic fist came crashing through. Quickly clearing the debris, the giant Muru-Muru robot came through. Then going into a stand by position, out from it's head the diary users filtered out ready to face her one last time in a battle that would decide the fate of the world. "_Impossible_" the second thought.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Aru questioned to which everyone nodded.

"Sure this going to work?" Keigo asked. "This seems to be a very high gamble if you ask me".

"We have to have a bit of faith" said Ai.

"This is our only chance if nothing else" finished Marco.

"For justice!" Yomotsu shouted.

"This is it guys" said Hinata. "All or nothing".

"Let's do it" Reisuke pumped.

"Well this ought to be amusing" said Minene offhandedly.

"Be careful everyone" said Tsubaki. "And stay safe".

"Alright, break!" said Aru as the diary users went off to face Yuno as he would personally deal with Yuki by himself. For this plan, it involved two phases based on the strategy between him and his hologram. Yuki was easy enough to deal with based on his psychological profile in which he already had his plan of attack. But concerning Yuno, something was already in the works as his hologram was going through the preparations for their final move against her. In relation of what this plan was, Aru felt grim about it. As Keigo put it, it was going to be a gamble due to several unknown variables. But that wasn't the only thing that concerned him. Covering Yuno's background, there was only one way to beat her. Frankly he didn't like how this was going to end, but it was the only way.

But speaking of the second, she couldn't understand how a bunch of insects like them haven't been killed by now. She was attacking them with everything she had. Yet they showed remarkable reaction time in dodging her attacks. More so was their movements and timing in retaliating. Even someone like Tsubaki or Reisuke should have been nothing to her as they should have easily been picked off first. But somehow they were running around being an annoyance. "Why don't you all just die?!"

"_Seems to be working just fine_" Aru inwardly smirked. This was the power of his paradox diary, the power to create a future. The boy detective's new diary no longer made predictions but allowed him to design one. Courtesy of his hologram with a software patch, the power of the entire cathedral of causality was connected to his phone which allowed him to create an event that would come true. But like all the other diary's, it came with rules. Though it would have been nice if he could just write 'Yuno loses' and call it a day it was not as simple as that. Each entry that he wrote down had to make sense in a series of logical events that 'could' happen based on the rules and boundaries of the real world within causality. So he couldn't just write an anvil fell out of the sky from nowhere or Minene got a lucky shot and hit Yuno in the head as that wouldn't make sense. At this time, Yuno was a god and killing her as they were was next to impossible. However with Deus limiting her abilities and based on the possibility it could happen, he wrote down that his friends would evade her successfully. Watching his friends, Yuno could not hit them as they ducked, dodged, and took cover when needed as none of them have been injured thus far.

This left Yuki alone for him to deal with as he wrote a head in the paradox diary how it would turn out. But he had to hope that all the variables were in the right place for this work.

"I don't want to hurt you Aru" said Yuki now wielding a sword. "But if I have to kill you, I will" as his tone reflected coldness and indifference.

Arming himself with a makeshift riot baton, the boy detective was ready to challenge him. Seeing Yuki swing at his head, timing his counter carefully the two weapons met as Aru held them in place as he needed time to just try to talk to the first. "Stop this Yuki, you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm going to make everything right! I'll fix everything when I become god! That way no one had to die!" as Yuki began to fight more viciously swinging back and forth which forced Aru to retreat. "But don't worry, even if all of you die here I'll just bring you back like none of this ever happened. Then everyone can be happy like we used to be".

"That's not true!" Aru rebutted pushing back with his own offense. "Even if you become god it won't work. The dead can never return as no power in existence can turn back the cycle!"

"That's lie!" Yuki screamed as his rage fueled his strength. Aru cringed barely blocking his attack as he parried it away. "You have to be lying! Yeah that's it, you just want the power of god for yourself! Don't you? Don't you?!" as the first began fighting more viciously putting the boy detective back on the defensive. "I'll do it! I'll become god and fix everything!" as Yuki began to laugh maniacally as he swung his sword back and forth.

Aru narrowed his gaze as he looked to Yuki's now deranged face. For whatever Yuno did to him, she did it well as he couldn't comprehend just how badly warped his mind has become. However he knew there had to be an opening he could exploit to reach Yuki underneath all this demented madness. With everything he knew, there was one he could use to push everything into his favor as everything was still going according to plan.

After Yuki and Yuno visit, he called in a favor for Keigo to investigate what had happened to the Amano family. True to what was said, Yuki's parents were dead. But with further investigating and questioning around the neighborhood, their deaths were rather suspicious in relation to what Aru was able to learn from what Yuki told them. Frankly Yuno's appearance and savior of the first was by far too coincidental. True enough, Mr. and Mrs. Amano were killed by felons with murdering backgrounds. Though the three days of hell was a hectic time the felons had no business being there. Considering the short time frame of their diaries indicating a dead end due to Deus death, it was a mystery they needed to solve if it was the last thing they did.

Eventually they had a break through as the truth came to light. Yuno was the one who sent them there to kill them to which in turn they were killed by her. From there the rest of the pieces fell into place as Yuki came home to find his parents dead with Yuno standing over the bodies of their murderers. Explaining her 'situation', she was so worried for Yuki that he was the first person she needed to see when the three days of hell started as she was the tragic heroine who didn't make it in time to save his parents but was able to avenge them for Yuki's sake. With such a fragile mentality, he bought it without question which then began his dark decent.

Knowing the truth, they needed Yuki to know it as that was phase one of the plan to turn the first against the second.

"Listen! You're being deceived" said Aru. "Yuno was the one responsible for your parents deaths. She's the one who had them killed".

"Lies!" Yuki exclaimed swinging his sword more savagely. "Lies! Lies! Lies! Yuno would never do anything to hurt me! She loves me!"

Aru wanted to roll his eyes at how delusion he was. But as things stood, words would no longer penetrate as Yuki was adamant in his belief as nothing would sway him otherwise. However this was still within his and his holograms predictions as they prepared just for this case incident. Locking their weapons once more, Aru withdrew his phone opening it up activating his video function. "If you won't believe my words then believe what you see with your own eyes!" Connected to the cathedral and thus all the recorded history of everything thus far, he revealed that of what really happened that day.

Staring at the screen, Yuki's eyes were wide like saucers as the video began to play. It was then he saw the horrible truth of what his beloved second had done. As minutes rolled by as the footage unveiled the atrocity of that day, Yuki felt his heart sink as a cold lump in his stomach and throat formed feeling his legs become jelly underneath him. Utterly devastated could barely describe his feelings as he didn't know what to believe anymore. The only person he thought loved him the most was the one who betrayed his so cruelly.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this" said Aru sympathetically as both boys retracted their weapons. "But you must understand now. Cease this madness for everyone's sake including your own".

Yuki stood there silent and unresponsive as the boy detective waited for him to answer. But then out of the blue, he turned about face contorted in absolute malice with his weapon raised as he charged at his new target.

"No Yuki! Wait!" Aru shouted.

But it was too late as the first had already begun his attack. "It was you! It was your fault! You've done all this!"

Yuno barely stopping his attack looked on with wide eyes. "Wha . . . . What are you talking about Yuki. I don't understand" as she tried her best to put on an innocent face.

"Don't lie to me!" as Yuki pressed his attacks harder. "I saw it. I saw the truth. You're the one responsible for killing my parents!"

At hearing this Yuno's face became blank as her eyes showed a sense of hollowness as she had no way to retort.

"Why?" Yuki then demanded. "Why did they have to die Yuno? What did they ever do to you?!"

Yuno continued to retreat as she could feel her world crashing around her. As she tried to form words, she could not hide any longer.

"I hate you!" Yuki screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" as the first could not emphasize his rage any greater then he did.

With her last mental fortitude broken, her emotions were shattered as the second did what she always did, survive. "Get away!" she screamed. Overwhelming Deus containment, her powers flared creating an energy backlash which threw everyone aside. For the force of the attack it injured or stunned the other diary users as they laid as a pile of bodies all over the floor. Among them Aru felt his body ache badly as he was still injured from Muru-Muru's attack. As of then he was just running on pure adrenaline to keep moving. But from taking such a severe hit he had nothing left as even his willpower wasn't enough to get him to get up once more.

Hearing footsteps on the floor, Aru looked up from his face on the floor to see Yuno's feet as he knew what she was going to do.

"You caused Yuki to hate me!" as Yuno expression was that of uncontrolled malice as tears streamed down her cheeks with her ax raised above her head. "You ruined everything Aru Akise! I'm going to kill you!"

As dire at the situation was, it was now that the final move could be made.

"Yuno . . . ."

At hearing that voice, the second flinched as she slowly turned around to see two people she was not expecting to see. "Mom . . . . Dad . . . ." as her face reflected confusion and shock.

"It's OK" said Mrs. Gasai. "You can stop now. You don't have to do this anymore" as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No . . . . it's impossible" Yuno stuttered. "You can't be here . . . . Because I . . . . I . . . ."

"Anything is possible" said Mr. Gasai. "We're here for you now as we'll always be when you needed us".

"That's . . . . That's not true!" as Yuno speech pattern was breaking up. Feeling herself shaken, she dropped her ax as she was having difficulty in just breathing. "You . . . . You . . . . You were never . . . . I . . . .I . . . ."

"It's OK now" as the elder woman hugged her daughter. "Regardless of whatever you've done we will never judge you".

"Whatever may happen" Mr. Gasai continued, "we will always love you" as he too hugged his daughter.

Yuno then began to hyperventilate as her sanity was being pushed to the very edge. Though only seconds passed, it felt like an eternity with all the things that dwell within her mind. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take everything that had transpired. Everything that had happened to her. Everything that she had done for the sake of her survival and ambition. It was all simply to heavy to endure it all anymore. Screaming at the very top of her lungs she pushed her parents away as she fell to her knees holding her face as she began to cry.

"Yuno . . . ." her parents whispered.

"No more . . . . I don't want anymore . . . ." Yuno sobbed as she picked her ax up once more. Looking up to her parents with predator like eyes, this was the last life she was planning to take. Swinging her her weapon up planning to strike, her parents flinched at what had happened.

Now sitting up, Aru looked on with indifference as his eyes held a sense of sadness and guilt to them.

It was then that Yuno Gasai was no more as she took her own life chopping her ax into her neck. With the deed done, the second fell back on the ground as a pool of blood began to form beneath her. Upon her death, her parents began to fracture back into data to the Akashic records from once they came.

Staring for a bit, Aru looked to his paradox diary as everything had occurred exactly to what he had wrote with his last entry leading up to Yuno's defeat. Regardless of what Yuno had done, the boy detective couldn't help but feel bad for what he had to do in order to beat her. This was the plan from the very beginning of pushing her to kill herself. In a fair fight, they would have never been able to defeat her. So this was the only way. Her mentality was already on the brink of collapsing as all she needed was a little push. By turning Yuki against her, it destroyed her last emotional tether which sent her over the edge. Using carefully crafted images of Yuno's parents prepared by his hologram, it forced the second to take a good long look at herself to see just the kind of monster she had become with all the lives she had either tortured or taken. What happened next was the gamble as it was dependent with what small sliver of humanity and decency Yuno still had. Frankly it could have gone either way with the second becoming a complete monster or dying as a human being. But if his analysis was right, the paradox diary took care of the rest in making the decision for her.

Aru would have preferred to talk her down if that were possible. However she was far too gone and too dangerous to be allowed such an option.

Recovering enough, Yuki made his way over as he dropped to his knees before Yuno's body. For all the terrible things she had done, he truly did love her as now all he could do was just sit there silently for something to happen.

One by one the diary users got up as they checked on each other to make sure they were OK. Upon confirmation they all stood before the dying Deus as Aru stepped forward.

"My end is almost near. Have you found an answer?" the time god asked.

"Yes" Aru answered. Since the time he learned of the events that were to transpire, the boy detective had given much considerable thought to how to end this game peacefully without any further blood shed. Taking in each of the many variables of individuality, ideals, philosophy, and morality the conclusion was simple and fair as it was the only thing that made sense to him. Staring to all the friends he had made, Aru turned back to Deus to give his answer. "I propose that the new god of space and time should be all of them".

Upon that statement everyone looked to him in surprise and confusion wanting him to further elaborate.

"To control such immense power . . . . I feel it's too great for any single individual to have. So in my honest belief, the power of god should be divided evenly between everyone here. We began our lives as simple humans bound by the ideal of mortality. To be given this much responsibility, mistakes are bound to be made. But if god were the collective conscious of these people present here . . . . I feel that the future of existence couldn't be in better hands".

"Interesting" said Deus as he rubbed his chin. "But how would this collective work?"

Aru chuckled a bit to this. "That's something I'll have to leave to them to decide. It's really there call if there up for the job".

Immediately put on the spot, none of the diary users were aware this was Aru's plan all along. But of all things this path was better then killing each other. It wasn't like any of them wanted to be god as any of them were more reluctant to take the position then anything else. But as the boy detective had put it, the responsibility was simply too great for any single one of them to take on alone. After looking to each other for a moment, they nodded as they agreed to Aru's proposal.

Deus scoffed a bit. "Quite an interesting predicament. Very well, so it shall be". Parting from his body, the time god's core left his body as it hung in the air for a moment. Before long it cracked into several pieces as each of the diary users that stood before him received a part of it. But with his core now gone, Deus was no more as it meant one more thing.

"Hmm, I figured I'd still have just a few more minutes" said Aru as his body was now beginning to fade away.

Tsubaki looked on sadly as she tried to resist the urge to cry. She promised she'd put on a brave face. It was easier said then done as her lover and savior, the one person she absolutely respected and adored was disappearing before her eyes and she couldn't change anything about it. But if anything else, she just wanted to embrace him one last time before he was gone. Walking up to him, Tsubaki attempted to reach out only to find herself hesitant in her actions.

Aru sensing her intentions turned about as he gave her a warm smile trying to cheer her up. "Everything is going to be alright".

". . . . Liar" Tsubaki hiccuped as she rubbed her cheeks just trying to keep eye contact with him.

"Everything that can be done has been done. I've thought of everything I could".

Tsubaki shook her head to this. "Everything but how to save yourself . . . ."

Aru gave a soft chuckle to this. "I have no regrets with the decisions I had made. For what I've did, I did in the name of peace and justice. Although I still question to this day if my ideals are that of my own. But here" as he took Tsubaki's hand and placed it over his heart, "I know this was real and something of my own choosing".

"Aru . . . ." as the sixth began to waver trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like this. But always remember, I'll always be here with you" to which he went down to give her his final kiss.

Going to meet his lips, Tsubaki kissed him as she closed her eyes tears now seeping out. For this last moment, she wanted to carve out the memory of his warmth as this would be the last time they would be together. But soon it started to leave as Aru began to further fade away. Finally he was gone as he disappeared from the world in a sparkle of light leaving Tsubaki still standing there eyes closed as she quietly sobbed as the boy detective had now ceased to exist.

Approaching behind her, Hinata placed her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. "You alright?"

". . . . Yeah" Tsubaki nodded turning about holding a small smile. ". . . . I'll be alright".

With the current diary users gathered, the world was saved as they would now continue as the current god of time and space. But the question then became, what now? What should they do? They weren't exactly given any instructions on what to do to which as far as they knew so long as they lived the wheels of time would keep on turning and everyone would still continue to live.

However there was something Tsubaki wanted to do. In honor to Aru, there have been many wrongs that had occurred during the start of this game that had to be made right. "I want to do something. But we have to be all agreed to do this".

"What is it Tsubaki-neesan?" Reisuke asked.

Pausing to articulate her thoughts, the sixth looked out to the others as she proposed what she wanted to do. ". . . . Too many people have died during the course of this game. For some of us . . . . During our lives". In her plan, she was going to do exactly what Yuno had done. "I want us to travel back in time to fix the ills of the past".

"What?" Minene scoffed. "Are you crazy? Are you going to repeat what that crazy b**ch did?"

"It's too dangerous" continued Ai.

"There's no telling what may happen" said Marco. "Things should be left just the way it is".

Even Yomotsu regardless of how crazy he was had to agree that it shouldn't be done.

Tsubaki could only look down disheartened as everyone was against the idea.

"Do it" said Yuki in which he now had everyone's attention. "Please" he begged speaking softly. "If you do this . . . . You'll be able to save my parents. But if anything else . . . . This will be my atonement for the things I've done . . . ."

The other diary users could only feel edgy at even letting the first this close to them after the things he did. However they all knew him well enough to know the kind of person he was in which he wasn't bad in nature just terribly misguided. Even now Yuki had fallen to his knees groveling to them to agree in this endeavor. Although partly pathetic, they did understand his plight as they did for Tsubaki. But they were still reserved to the idea.

As they were at least listening, the sixth made her final case. "Please . . . ." she pleaded, "please help me save everyone . . . ."

The others could only sigh as Tsubaki was giving them the sad puppy dog look. Granted she probably might have been manipulating them. Probably she was asking to do this out of grief of losing Aru. However they knew they had to do it as it was the right thing to do. Each taking there time to think it over, they all eventually agreed to perform this event.

As Tsubaki planned, they weren't going to travel back in time the same way Yuno did. Instead it was going to be a bit more intricate then that as they were going to keep their current memories and experiences and transfer it back to an earlier version of themselves. Simply they were going to rewind the clock.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Now nearing to the end or possibly an extension. Well see what happens.<p>

If anyone is still confused about the paradox diary, it's as I explained. It's a diary that allows a person to craft their own future but has to be one that makes sense or could happen based on a possibility. Of course Aru could have written that Yuno loses in it, but without being specific in his planning the chain of causality could have resulted in half of them getting killed before arriving to that conclusion. Hence why he had to carefully plan each step out to make sure everything happened according to his machinations.

Now at this moment I'm planning that either the next chapter or the one afterward will be the last one concluding this story. So unless there is something I'm missing or forgotten please make a note as I'll my best to fill those in.

So thank you for taking the time is reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	17. Rewind

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Rewind<p>

* * *

><p>Implementing their first act as gods of time and space, the clock was re-winded starting everything over before the game even had a chance to start. For this act in it's purpose was to save the lives they had failed along the course of the hellish game.<p>

However if life couldn't be anymore predictable, things generally had a way of going off the rails.

Due to their inexperience of their divinity, something much different occurred.

Of course their plan did succeed as their souls regressed to that of their younger counterparts. But what they failed to account for was the synchronization between the eight individuals who made up the god of time and space.

For the irregular causality in the equation was that amongst them Reisuke the fifth diary user was only five years old. Due to the unspecified nature of their attempted venture due to a lack of proper mental synchronization, everyone began their lives again . . . . At the wrong time.

* * *

><p>~ Middle East ~<p>

"This had better not be a terrible joke" Minene muttered as she couldn't believe her eyes. Scanning her body, she jokingly thought someone turned her into a midget. But at finding a mirror, it was definitely no joke as she touched her face assuring that she was a child. Quickly looking for a calendar of some sort, she learned the date confirming that her physical age was that of a five year old. "What the hell happened? How did I even get here?"

With her first thought, she wanted to get back to her present time. But it proved impossible. She only had a piece of Deus power. However that was the problem as she only had a piece. So without the others working collectively, she could not time travel meaning the only way she could make it back to the present was the long way there.

As she was ready to curse her luck, "Minene!" a voice called "it's supper time. Come and eat!"

Initially shocked, she slowly turned around as the bombardier couldn't believe what she saw as never in her life did she think she would ever see them again.

"What's wrong?" asked Minene's mother, "it's like you've seen a ghost".

"Come on" said Minene's father, "the meals getting cold. Let's eat!"

Minene continued to stare as her lips parted while a tear escaped her eye. Though she never said it out loud, she'd always did wonder if things went a different way. Smiling somewhat, she now had a chance to find out. With her accumulated knowledge, experience, and newly found abilities as a demi-god she had the power to keep them safe. "_I have time_" she thought smiling to her parents. It didn't matter if this was a freak accident or not. She had a chance to start over and she was going to make it count.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city (the tower) ~<p>

"You seem rather eager" said Kamado as she trailed after one of her children. "But it's rather kind of you to organize a day trip like this for everyone".

"Yeah" agreed Marco as he looked back and forth. "But can you excuse me for a moment. I need to look around".

Kamado chuckled. "It's almost like you're a different person. Can't believe that in just a few years you became so grown-up and mature".

"Heh heh, right" as he soon departed to look around the tower. He didn't know what had happened, but by a bizarre accident that was beyond measure he had found himself at the orphanage at the mere age of five. However the first thing on his mind was finding Ai again after getting his bearings on the situation. But the problem was that she never talked about her former home after her parents betrayal. So he had no idea where Ai used to live. Even if he did he was still just a kid after all to which it would have proven near impossible to convince Kamado why he had to go or even how things came to be.

What ate at him was needing to wait these long years to meet her again to which he hoped she like him still retained their memories. But what bothered him even more was that everything was hinging on tracing fate to this very moment. He was not an intelligent man, but his love for Ai had to be enough for them to meet again as he prayed to the very bottom of his heart and soul that he would be able to meet her here as this was his only chance.

Running throughout the tower, Marco searched desperately for her hoping she would be here as he raced from floor to floor.

As hours easily fell off the clock, his desperation grew. He didn't know what to do as he searched each floor several times. Finally reaching the top floor again, he was sweating intensely as he was out of breath. Taking a quick break, he settled next to the edge as he gripped the railing. As his gaze looked onward into the setting sun, his eyes narrowed as he felt a bit of self-loathing now. "_Why have I been so self-fish . . . ._"

Thinking about it, it had been several years now. Precious time Ai had to be with her parents and try to mend whatever there reason was to abandon her. Of course his lover would choose to fix the worse day of her life. Just allowing that thought to settle in, he sighed.

"What did I expect . . . ." Marco smiled wearily. Though he was sad, it didn't matter. So long as Ai was safe and happy then that's all that mattered to him. All that should matter to him . . . . Turning around to leave, there she was. "Ai . . . ." he said breathlessly as he warily approached. Just like those many years ago, she was there alone where her parents had left her. Anxiety then began to creep onto him as he didn't know how to approach her. He wasn't sure if she was the Ai he knew or . . . . The one that was having the worse day of her life.

Walking up to her, Marco was ready to speak until Ai started first. "I don't blame them . . . ."

". . . ."

"After all this time . . . . I finally understood why they did it" as Ai gave a small smile. "Thinking back all these years all I could say was that they were horrible parents for leaving their child behind like that. But being old enough . . . . I understand why they had to do it".

"Ai . . . . Did you . . . . "

"I did. I . . . . Honestly wished we could have stayed together. But I had to make a choice" as she closed her eyes as tears begun to seep from them. "For what it was worth . . . . I was happy for the time I was able to spend with them".

Feeling himself close to tears, Marco understood the great sacrifice Ai had made exchanging her parents for the orphanage just to be with him again and everyone else there. "I'm sorry Ai" he choked out as he sat down with her.

"It's alright" as she shook her head. "I was actually worried too that I wouldn't meet you here".

"I'd never forget" as Marco then hugged her. "I'd never forget this moment where we first met".

Ai chuckled a bit. "I guess I might actually have to change my mind".

"Hmm?"

Ai then hugged him back as he gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "This might actually be the best day of my life".

They both then smiled happily as they were together again and able to relive their youth. With the advantage of experience and knowledge of the future everything was going to be fine. Though for Marco once he get's to high school, there were three guys he was going to beat the crap out of for those three years till he graduated. Though he didn't have to worry about Ai as they were both demi-gods, it was an old grudge he needed to satiate.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city (police office) ~<p>

"Well done detective Kurusu" said the police chief. "If you keep closing cases up like this you might even take my job".

Other officers giving their congratulations passed by patting Keigo on the shoulder for a well done job.

Giving a modest chuckle, Keigo looked back to his computer going for the next case he was going to solve as he then turned to his cell phone 's diary function.

It seemed their diaries were still working somehow which was one of those mysteries that probably won't ever be solved though he reckoned it was somehow soul bounded to them. However it made his job a heck of a lot easier crunching down days of investigation just to mere minutes as it made catching criminals quite easy. For what investigations he wasn't a part of, he spent his time on cold cases putting past crimes to rest. Having the edge on future events, he sent his subordinate Nishijima to coincidentally be at potential crime scenes averting possible victims and catching perpetrators.

He was aware he had special abilities, but throughout his life and career he had only used them to ensure his son would be born healthy and only when his life or the life of his fellow officers were in danger.

But at the moment he started his career as a cop, he tracked down the other diary users to find they all had the same experience starting their lives over.

Marco and Ai still lived their lives the same. Possibly even better from once it was.

Yomotsu still being crazy as he was didn't even notice any real change.

Tsubaki and Hinata were in their infancy and Reisuke was still yet to be born.

But of all the diary users, Minene seemed to have changed the most. Reacting to a murder investigation, he quickly discovered it was Minene's doing. However the person she killed was no saint himself as he was a wanted felon by the United States. In the greatest sense of irony, it seemed the ninth was playing his side now as she was in fact a free lance operative of the C.I.A.

When he finally caught up to her, she reasoned she was already good at all this spy stuff. So why not get paid for it?

Though strangely, Nishijima almost immediately began flirting with Minene. From the last he heard, they were officially dating.

But for the last three diary users, they would wait patiently for them.

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~ (present time)<p>

Walking along the main road, Tsubaki smiled as she felt the warmth of the radiant sun as the cool breeze blew by her. It was the start of spring season as a new semester of school had begun.

"What a nice day" as she stared off pleasantly to the blue sky above. Once she reached the age of five all her memories had returned as did her part of Deus power. Once that happened, she dreaded having to be back at the Omekata shrine again.

However Ai and Orin were already present as they had joined sometime ago helping manage the organization in the background as they watched over her till she had fully come back.

But with her parents alive, she was overjoyed to be with them again.

Though she didn't want any part of their religious activities, perhaps this time around she might be able to bring it up to the ideal of what her parents sought for.

Along with the clairvoyance diary, she was also the holder of the paradox diary to which the others had no qualms in letting her keep.

So weaving fate, she gave good fortune to those who needed it and punished those who were deserving it. Although she didn't like her parents bragging about her powers, she used them to heal and aid those who were in need of them.

During the course of the organizations existence, Funatsu eventually became a part of it. However concerning the old man, Tsubaki had something really special planned for him. Though he hadn't committed any crimes, he was still the same arrogant narcissist from the last life time who had plans of taking over the cult. So punishing him accordingly, she weaved his fate to ensure that not only would he end up in prison but die of old age there. It may have seemed cruel of her to judge him before the crime, but for what he did to her in the last life none of the diary users questioned it.

After a few years she had officially retired as the head priestess in order to pursue a normal life as a normal girl. Her parents of course did not object as they desired the same thing. Plus after Tsubaki's hard work in raising the Omekata organizations reputation from a religious order to a business/charity organization, it was in good hands with it's many connections both financially and politically putting it in a position to do a lot of good.

Smiling warmly, Tsubaki then came upon a poster of herself announcing a big idol event coming up. "_I still get embarrassed when I look at them_".

She didn't have much of an interest in getting back into the idol business. However it was one of the few things she still had to remember Aru. So in memory of him she pursued this career as at this moment she was looking at a big role in a new hit T.V. series.

As she was about to muse further, she was disrupted as someone patted her on the back. "A big star like you shouldn't be walking around alone like this especially with all the paparazzi around. We should walk together more often".

Eying the pink haired girl, Tsubaki smiled. "We always walk to school together. But I must say that you already do a great job in being my bodyguard".

"That's because I'm really tough" cheered Yuno as she flexed her bicep.

Nodding, the two girls gave a warm laugh.

As Tsubaki looked to Yuno, she only had a simple thought. In the end, everyone deserved to be saved. Even her regardless of the all misery she had dispensed on so many people. Knowing of her past, though responsible for her choices it wasn't entirely her fault she became the way she did. So as an act of good will or perhaps to some extent caution or even pity they decided to change this.

So taking one of Aru's plans and reworking it a bit, they were going to fix Yuno's life by making her parents think about what they have done and in a sense make them honest people.

In one dramatic act, several parts were played as Minene would be the psycho, Marco and Ai the concerned citizens/consultants, and Keigo the final act to straighten everything out while everyone else did damage control. The performance was simple as ninth would attack the house forcing the Gasai's into a panic mode, seventh would appear 'guiding' them to safety while talking about the ideals of bonds and family, then the showdown as Minene would appear to finish them off. Just as she was about to accomplish it Keigo would swoop in to fix everything. With careful entries from the paradox diary, everything occurred exactly to plan as Yuno's parents got their priorities straight as Yuno herself got her parents back.

Although it started off as a simple observation to ensure Yuno and her parents didn't stray off the right path, they ended up becoming friends with their respective age groups. Just being herself Yuno wasn't such a bad companion though clingy and a bit obsessive.

"So are you free after school for karaoke?" she smiled. "Or are you busy again this time too?"

"Sorry" as Tsubaki raised her hand, "but I'm kind of busy today as there is something I had to do" giving a weary smile.

"That's OK I guess" as Yuno frowned a bit before returning back to her cheerful demeanor. "There is something I wanted to see too as well".

Blinking, the sixth gave a sly smile. "Would this happen to do with a certain boy perhaps? A boy in your class?"

Yuno gaped as she blushed. "I keep forgetting you can see the future" as she gave a nervous laugh. "But I've been so nervous around him. Every time I try to talk to him I get all flustered and I run away".

Tsubaki warmly smiled to this. "I have a feeling . . . . That if you just talk to him things would work out between you two".

"Are you saying this as a friend or the idol of destiny?"

". . . . Both. Just be honest with him and I'm certain Yukiteru will return your affection".

Smiling widely, Yuno hugged her tightly as she gave a bit of a jump. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait to see him and tell him how I feel!"

Seeing her cheer as such, Tsubaki couldn't help but smile though ambivalent in it's nature.

Noticing, Yuno gave her a concerned look. "Is there something wrong?"

Catching herself, she looked away. She wouldn't lie that she was a bit jealous, but not of Yuno and Yuki. Rather their feelings for each other as it reminded her all the more of Aru . . . . "I'm sorry, it's nothing really".

"You sure?" Yuno asked titling her head slightly all the more worried.

"Yeah" Tsubaki chuckled. "Come on, we better get going or we'll be late for school!"

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~<p>

With classes concluded and the days activities finished, Tsubaki left the school to quietly wander around the city.

It was during this time that she took to contemplating the world articulating her thoughts about whatever sprang to mind.

Knowing the date, this was the day the survival game was supposed to start.

"But not this time around" Tsubaki thought out loud. Deus was no longer around to start the game which left them in charge of well . . . . Everything. It was only after Reisuke had turned five that they all were able to visit the cathedral of causality where everything was waiting for them to do as they wish. They also had found Muru-Muru tying up her own loose end by capturing her other and attempting to boot her back to her own universe.

However evil Yuno didn't bother to fix her world before jumping to theirs as all that was left was nothingness. Henceforth if they sent her back all that would be waiting for the demon servant was a massive black hole which was pretty much condemning her to hell.

Although she had her part to play for the crimes she had committed, she was given amnesty as she was only following orders and would now follow who the new god was. Plus the fact since there were eight of them, Muru-Muru would need the help tending to all of them.

However they were working her like a slave, and speaking of which . . . .

"Here's your mango flavored milk" said Muru-Muru as she appeared out of thin air.

Looking to the demon servant, there was a huge '2' stamped on her forehead indicating she was the other Muru-Muru. Though she was given amnesty, she still had to fulfill a lot of probation work till she was 'forgiven'. As Tsubaki looked to her beverage, "I asked for a strawberry one. I would also like you to bring me my parasol. I'm feeling kind of faint from all this sunlight".

Muru's face sagged in dread. "Please" she begged, "give me a break. I still need to knock down a drug cartel for ninth, investigate a gang for fourth, look after tenth's dogs, work out the seventh's taxes, play with the fifth, and don't even get me started on what the twelfth wants me to do! Above all that I still need to do maintenance work at the cathedral as I'm being forced to do it all alone!"

Tsubaki gave a playful chuckle as she patted her on the head. "It's quite alright as I'm just giving you a hard time. Here" as she handed her the drink. "I think you might need this more then I do".

Eyes turning to teary saucers, Muru took the drink as she gulped it down. "Thank you! You're the only one who treats me so nicely".

"It's quite alright" Tsubaki then smiled as she utilized her power to materialize a parasol as she deployed it over herself. "Well be off then" as Muru nodded happily before disappearing.

Continuing her walk, it soon drifted towards the late afternoon as Tsubaki found herself at a small playground. Spotting the swings, she took a seat as she rocked herself back and forth.

Reflecting on the world, everything was alright now. Everybody was safe and sound, and humanity in itself was secured. Although not entirely intended, Deus not only gave them a responsibility but an incredible gift to that of the entire human race.

Though divine in their current existence, they were still vulnerable to the concept of mortality. However as time would pass, the responsibility of keeping time would pass on to their children and so forth for the generations to come. In a strange sense, Minene's greatest wish was coming true. No god, just humans. From now on till the end of everything, humanity held the keys to their future to whatever they desired to do with their lives.

In the literal sense, humans were but prisoners of time with Deus as their warden. Without really knowing it, mankind had attained a priceless freedom. But with these new arrangements, work needed to be done to ensure a sense of stability, order, and balance as eventually this power would disseminate within the population. So not to cause any kind of inner conflict a new system needed to be created to manage the law of cause and effect.

However it was something they'd figure out amongst themselves eventually as they still had time.

"_But . . . . Why does it feel so shallow . . . ._" Tsubaki then thought glumly. Stopping in her tracks she should have been happy. Though she questioned it, she already knew the answer.

Frankly none of this would have been possible without . . . . Him.

"Aru Akise . . . ." She softly spoke. "He was the real hero . . . . The one who made this world possible . . . ." She could only guess what the world would've been like if he wasn't there for them. Everybody would've probably met a tragic end one way or another. Hell, she would've most likely been continuously raped or probably killed without ever avenging her parents.

Although the world was saved and many wrongs were made right, it felt so empty without the boy detective there to celebrate it with them as it was really his victory. But there was no point in trying to dwell on it as Aru would probably scold her for doing so.

Seeing the sun setting as it was turning evening as the street lights began to turn on Tsubaki gave a weak smile as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Well I better back then. It is starting to get late".

As she was ready to depart she felt a coat being draped over her shoulders as a pair of warm hands laid upon them.

In that instant, Tsubaki was ready to turn around and K.O. whoever was behind her. She was in no mode to be dealing with stalkers let alone paparazzi. However in that microsecond of decision making she stopped at what was said to her.

"You better head back home soon. I hear it's going to be chilly tonight".

But to her it wasn't what was said that halted her action. Rather it was the voice itself. "_Impossible_" was the first thing that echoed in her mind as her eyes twitched a bit. She dared not look back as she remained unresponsive with her head tilted down.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry if I'm coming off creepy or rude perhaps" as he then gently started to push her on the swing. "My parents and I just recently moved here. So I'm taking the time to get accustomed to the new surroundings. It seems pretty interesting here. But I haven't made any friends yet. I apologize if this may seem a bit forward but would you . . . ."

However Tsubaki didn't care to wait for him to finish his sentence. Standing quickly she turned around teary eyed to be met with a sight she hasn't seen for years. There he was, exactly as she remembered him. Aru Akise with his dress shirt, slacks, tie, silver hair, crimson eyes, and that charming smile which could make any girl's heart flutter.

Slightly taken back, the silver haired youth gave a worried look. "I'm sorry if I upset you in some way . . . .".

But before he could finish Tsubaki did the first thing that came to mind as she yanked down his tie capturing his lips in a kiss. She could tell Aru was startled as she felt his hesitation. But before long he settled as they both slowly backed off. "Aru" Tsubaki smiled warmly as she still couldn't believe he was standing right there in front of her. "You're . . . . You're here. You're really here" as she touched her hand against his cheek.

Aru gave her a very confused look scrunching his brow. "Hmm? Have we met somewhere before? Hold on, I don't recall giving you my name yet". But soon his expression switched to epiphany, "hold on you're Tsubaki Kasugano aren't you? I've seen your posters and commercials. Hmm, I guess you really do deserve your name as the idol of destiny" he chuckled. "I guess you probably already knew my name and was waiting right here for me" as he shot off one of his dashing smiles.

Tsubaki just blinked as she then gave a giggle. "Charming as ever" as she reached out tugging his shirt, "same Aru . . . . Always embarrassing women".

"Hmm?"

"Nothing . . . ." Tsubaki didn't know how this was possible. Some twist of fate, different choices made in life, or even destiny. Somehow . . . . He had found his way back to her and nothing could describe the joy she felt at being reunited with him. Though he was a different Aru, she didn't mind starting over again with him. He was a pure living human being which meant she now had the chance to live a full life with him.

"So if you can really see the future, what's going to happen next?"

". . . . I predict we're going to have a short walk as we'll then exchange contact information. By tomorrow, you're going to take me out on a nice lunch date".

Aru nodded, "sounds quite possible. Is that all you see?"

Tsubaki then took his hand as they started to walk. "That . . . . You're going to have to see for yourself".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: After re-reading all the characters backgrounds the majority of them share the commonality of either non-existing parents or bad parenting overall. Don't know the back story of third, eighth, eleventh, or twelfth. But knowing the trend of this story it would probably be the same.<p>

As for Aru coming back, different choices creates different outcomes in life. So due to the changes by the other diary users creating a ripple effect, Aru's parents actually conceived a child without Deus snapping his fingers popping him into existence. I had an alternate idea, but considering how morbid it was I'd rather not go with it.

If there are any questions or concerns I'll be happy to answer them.

But on another note, does anyone want a lemon chapter? Just curious as it's more of a 'ehh why not' kind of thing.

So thank you for taking the time in reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	18. Epilogue

The Knights Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~<p>

In the early afternoon a charming man in his mid twenties and a rambunctious boy in his late teens raced down a side walk chasing after a man who soon jumped into a car and began to drive off.

"He's getting away!" said the brunette teen who wore a blue suit and a cap.

"Not yet he hasn't!" said the silver haired man who wore a white shirt, black vest, pants, tie, and a beige trench coat. "Come on this way. We can cut him off like this" as he ran to wall doing wall jumps till he reached the roof.

"A stop and drop huh. This will be fun" as the boy soon followed after wall jumping behind the man.

Using impressive parkour skills, they crossed several buildings dashing through alleyways, bounding stairwells, leaping across rooftops, bouncing between ledges, and flipping over railings they quickly arrived at their destination. Anticipating traffic, the suspect had followed a certain route along the road as he arrived along a two way street where he was about to cross.

Arriving on the rooftop which coincided with that specific road, there target had appeared turning on the two-way street where the detective and his apprentice were waiting.

"Just as planned" confidently smiled the silver haired man.

"I'm ready to go" said the teen. "I've already judged the car speed in relation to our descent factoring in gravity and wind resistance. The pocket window is quickly coming up".

"Well let's not be rude and keep him waiting shall we".

Riding along the street as the suspect slowed a bit as not to arouse suspicion, he gave a sigh of relief as he saw no one pursuing him nor any signs of trouble as he relaxed back into his seat. "Heh, yeah that will show them". But his relief was celebrated a bit too quickly as the teen from earlier had apparently dropped from the sky landing onto the hood of the vehicle causing the man to swerve in surprise as the teen quickly latched on as not to slip off.

"Hi!" the teen boy said happily. "I'd suggest you put on your seat belt as this next part is going to get rough".

Before the man could answer, the silver haired detective had microseconds later jumped off the roof as well landing on the car's roof bashing it in cracking the corner frames and busting the windshield. But upon landing on the roof, the suspect was bonked over the head causing a minor concussion as the car swerved out of control as the man let off the gas as he then crashed into a street pole.

Instantly reacting, both men had cleared the danger jumping off the car dive rolling onto the ground as they looked back to see their suspect was now incapacitated.

Approaching the car cautiously, the silver haired detective made sure the suspect was unconscious before pulling him out and cuffing him.

The teen then pulled out the suspects wallet as he looked at his I.D. "It's definitely him. That's another case closed Aru".

"A good job as always Reisuke" the silver haired detective smiled placing his hands in his trench coat pockets. "Let's give Keigo a call so his guys can take care of the clean up".

"Another one for justice in taking a criminal off the street" Reisuke smirked. But looking to his cellphone, his eyes stretched a bit upon looking at the time. "Oh no! We got to hurry or else we're going to be late!"

Checking his watch, Aru grimaced a bit. "Yeah we better get going or else I'm going to miss the biggest case of my life" as he then hauled the criminal to the pole cuffing him to that.

"I've already charted a route. If we go this way we should make it in time".

"Alright, let's get going".

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city (studio) ~<p>

"That's a rap!" called the director as the background bell chimed. "Everything looks good and that is our final shoot for the day! And once again, splendid work as always Kasugano-san" to which everyone applauded.

A beautiful woman with waist length dark hair with her onset costume gave an embarrassed blush. "Not at all, I couldn't have done it without everyone here and the splendid effort they put in".

"Ahh, you're far too modest Tsubaki-san".

"You're so sweet and generous".

"See you next time on the set".

"Tsubaki" said a gorgeous woman with short purple hair, "you need to take a look at this".

"Ai" as the sixth turned to face her, "what is it?"

"You just got a whole bunch of new commercial offers. Keep this up you might even go to Hollywood".

"Perhaps. But I couldn't have done it without your help all this time" Tsubaki smiled warmly. "Watching over me till now" as she gave her a hug. "You're practically like my big sister with all the time we've been together".

"I'm flattered" Ai chuckled as she patted her back. "But truthfully I have to thank you for all you've done for me actually. This manager gig really helped me out".

"It's the least I can do. Besides with all the kids you've got, you could use all the help you can get".

Ai gave a strained chuckle in both happiness and embarrassment with how many wonderful kids she has and how she went about attaining them all. But then her phone's alarm rang as she looked to it. "Oh no, we need to hurry!" as she took Tsubaki's hand dragging her to her dressing room before throwing a few things together for her. "Come on we have to hurry or else we're going to be late".

"I know!" as she had just looked to the time. Skipping out of her cloths and into her own, she quickly grabbed what she needed jumbling together everything she could.

"I've already got everything together. Everything in inventory and people are already checked. All that's left are the guests of honor".

"I'm sure Reisuke will get Aru there on time. Everyone else should be there soon too".

"Oh this is such a big day! Are you just excited?"

"Excited?" Tsubaki questioned as she gave a gleeful smile. "Of course I am, I'm getting married!"

Quickly exiting, they left the studio to go to their planned area.

However when it comes to studios, there is always an ear listening somewhere around the corner. Especially when it comes to celebrity's you can always expect a paparazzi nearby.

Speaking of the said individual who was around the said corner, "oh my god this is big news! I've got to get the scoop while it's still fresh!"

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city ~<p>

Gathered in a secret place only known to those who were invited, family and friends were present to celebrate the wedding of Aru Akise and Tsubaki Kasugano.

To say the least everyone was happy and awed by their union after everything they've been through the years.

Earning a degree in criminology and learning the various skills and techniques of a top class detective, Aru had opened up his own private investigation firm. For his brilliance in the field, he regularly assisted the Sakurami police department as a special consultant which gave him the freedom to investigate cases without the hindrances of most police protocols. Since his childhood, Reisuke had been serving as Aru's apprentice learning from him through the years even now working part-time with Aru as he attended college. Though Aru was never too interested in fame or glory, for his service to the city he was a hero.

Tsubaki after finishing her schooling worked full time as an idol eventually becoming an actress. For the time she had, she provided philanthropy work in her own way and assisting her parents with there's when she was able too. For the time that passed, she became well loved for all her efforts.

Starting all the way back to their high school years, the pair had secretly dated unbeknownst to the masses as they didn't want to complicate their busy lives with unnecessary attention.

But to say the least it's been one crazy wild ride with all the misadventures they've had. Secret dates, dangerous cases, secret dates that turned into dangerous cases, and strangely enough dangerous cases that turned into secret dates.

Finally as it was a long time coming, Aru popped the question with Tsubaki answering with a gleeful yes as everything had arrived to this point.

First to arrive, Aru was escorted to the male side as his grooms men hurried him to the dressing room for his preparations.

"Where is the bowtie? I don't see it!" said Marco as he was beginning to panic.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll show up eventually".

Almost right on cue, "sorry I'm late" said Yuki, "here's your bowtie" as he handed it to Aru.

"Ah thanks" as Aru shot him a dashing smile. "By the Yuki, is it me or . . . ." as he got closer to him.

"Or what?" as Yuki started to retreat a bit.

"Have you gotten a lot more handsome since I last saw you?" grazing his hand against his cheek. He then started to draw in as if wanting to kiss him.

Almost right on cue to that, "No! Don't!" as Yuno came busting in from the door pulling Yuki away as she protectively hugged him. "Yuki is mine, and aren't you supposed to be getting married today? Stop trying to steal my Yuki!" as she seemed ready to cry at any moment.

"I'm just teasing" Aru chuckled. "However there's nothing wrong with admiring another man's beauty. Especially one as good looking as this one" as he started to advance on Yuki once more.

"No!" Yuno comically exclaimed to which everyone gave a heartfelt laugh.

But as Tsubaki would put it, Yukiteru Amano was the second love of Aru's love. At first it kind of unnerved her. Over time she learned to leave it be as it was just harmless flirting. Not to mention it was a good laugh once in a while with how he and his wife Yuno would react.

Speaking of which, Tsubaki had just then arrived as she was escorted to the female side as her bridesmaids got to work in preparing her.

Slipping her dress on and preparing her hair, Minene had then walked in with a gift box. "Sorry for being a bit late. It's something I had to pick up".

"Minene . . . . I'm . . . ."

"Ahh, don't get mushy on me. You're just lucky Masumi convinced me to go and insisted for me to follow along with this boring as hell tradition".

Tsubaki gave a soft giggle. Regardless of her rough words, she knew she meant well as her expression and body posture said as much.

"Anyways I got you this" as Minene opened the box and handing her the item.

"Uhh, thanks?" as Tsubaki gave the item a curious look. "But why are you giving me a flash bang grenade?"

"You know that old saying. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. And well, this should do fine. It's an old model with refurbished parts which I'm loaning to you that happens to be blue".

Somewhat stunned as she looked on blankly for a moment, Tsubaki gave a small smile. "Thank you Minene. It's the thought that counts". But generally in tradition, one would usually have to wear the item during the ceremony to bring luck. Looking over herself, where was she supposed to hide a grenade? Thinking about it, there was only one viable spot. So pulling up her dress, she pinned it to her garter belt as she then straightened her gown out.

Checking the time, Minene patted the bride to be on the back. "Well it's about time to get you married now".

* * *

><p>~ Sakurami city (central hall) ~<p>

With everyone gathered and seated, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Aru and his groomsmen were first to come out as the music started to play. With them set, Minene's daughter came out as the flower girl tossing petals along the red velvet path. Upon reaching the front, she then took her seat with her parents.

With that opening, it was time for the bride to enter.

With the music changed, everyone looked back for her entrance.

Entering first Ai, Yuno, Hinata, and Mai walked out dressed in pink gowns as they took their places in front of the alter mirroring that of the groomsmen. Following behind them was Tsubaki dressed in white walking slowly with her flowers until she reached the front.

Watching her, Aru warmly smiled admiring how beautiful she was as she gracefully made her way down the aisle. Frankly he always thought he was the lucky one. However Tsubaki said otherwise. It was only after some time later she told him about a different world where they had met and how he saved her life and the lives of so many others. Of course at first he didn't think much of it as it was just a story without any logical backing. But upon meeting the eight gods of time, visiting the cathedral of causality, and viewing it's historical records he was proven quite wrong. After seeing such a footage, he felt he had a lot to live up too in which he didn't mind spending the rest of his life trying. As Tsubaki stood next to him, "you look wonderful" he whispered.

"Thank you".

Now before the alter, the minister started his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. Are there any words that wish to be exchanged?" to which Aru and Tsubaki nodded.

Closing his eyes to center himself, Aru found it amusing to how literal the minister's words were as god or gods rather were actually here to witness this. Calmed, he reopened his eyes as he began to speak. "There have been many cases I've taken and solved. Each one challenging me to be my best as failure has never been an option. But here on this day I take on the biggest case of my life, marriage. I know so much about you. Your hopes, your dreams, your interests, and your past. But life is an uncertain thing which is always constantly changing and shifting. But that's alright as that's what makes life so interesting due to it's uncertainty. An uncertainty I want to spend the rest of my life trying to solve with you. So let it be here on this day I declare, Tsubaki, my eternal love and loyalty. Whether in sickness or in health, through all the good times and bad times, nothing will ever change how I feel for you".

Smiling brightly, Tsubaki was close to tears as she gave a soft breath to steady herself before she spoke. "Aru Akise . . . . There is so much I owe you as not even one lifetime can ever repay my debt to you. Although some here may not understand, I had almost lost all hope in so many things. When I became lost in the darkest part of life that's when you came like a heroic knight to save me as you then showed how beautiful the world truly was. But of all things, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world in having this chance to love you and you returning my feelings in full. No matter what may happen down the road, my heart will always be eternally yours".

The audience then applauded there touching speech.

"So if nothing else" then said he minister, "the man and woman may then exchange rings and be pronounced man and wife" to which Ai and Marco son came down the aisle with the rings laying an a red velvet pillow. Each taking one, Aru and Tsubaki slipped them on to each other as Aru then pulled back her veil as they then gazed lovingly into each others eyes. "You may now kiss the bride".

Feeling their hearts drumming in their ears, they must have kissed at least a hundred times. But there was no fear behind them as they were ready to take this courageous step into the next chapter of their lives.

Coming closer allowing their lips to meet, "please look this way! Let us get a picture!"

All looking to the back, the doors were barged in as a massive amount of paparazzi and news reporters tried to step over one another to get the best angle to take their pictures and get their exclusives.

"My god! Tsubaki Kasugano is getting married!"

"Wait! Isn't that Aru Akise, the hero detective of Sakurami city?!"

"This is a big scoop! Got to get as many pictures as possible!"

"Pests" Minene partially growled.

"Lots of uninvited guests ha ha ha" said Yomotsu.

"Well . . . . I guess people would have eventually found out" said Keigo.

"Sure has gotten a lot noisier" said Hinata as Mai nodded.

"Talk about party crashers" said Marco.

"I'm sorry" Ai immediately apologized. "Someone must have over heard us at the set".

"Not to worry" Aru confidently smiled. "I'd anticipated as much as a possible scenario that might possibly occur. Reisuke?"

Activating his cellphone, it was wireless connected to several mini-cams that had been set up beforehand in anticipation to this possible event. Viewing outside, he saw that both the front and back door were completely blocked off. "Seems pretty tight and one hell of a crowd waiting for us. Looks like plan C will do nicely for this"

Aru nodded as he stood in front of Tsubaki blocking her from the cameras that continuously shuttered behind him. Of course he knew this was inevitable and that they would have to face it. But for this one moment in time, he just wanted to share with Tsubaki alone. Not too mention it would be a lot more fun with what he had in mind. "Plan C!" he called out as he had rehearsed with everyone what to do if something did happen.

Giving a sharp gasp, Tsubaki blushed red looking half-embarrassed as her now husband had pulled up her dress as his hand was smoothing along the length of her leg rubbing along her stockings until he touched bare skin as his fingers were now on the lining of her garter belt. Although initially shocked, she knew exactly now what was going on. "You told Minene to give me this didn't you".

"Well" as Aru gave a simple smile, "she did want to give you something and it just so happened to coincide with my plans".

"You know this might turn out badly".

"With the modifications Minene made, it'll be fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure the reporters won't begrudge us this one time".

Tsubaki gave a sigh as she then gave him a loving smile. "Aru Akise . . . . You just love to embarrass me don't you".

"Well I just didn't have the pockets was all".

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck dragging him into a kiss as they both closed their eyes just enjoying the moment. But then a click was heard as the flash bang fell to the floor as Aru kicked it back. Exploding in a bright flash of light, several cameras and camcorders were damaged from the burst of photons as it even temporarily blinded the paparazzi and reporters.

With everyone following plan C, a mad scramble occurred as men, women, and children started to run causing as much confusion as possible.

Gaining their sight again, they started to look around for where Tsubaki and Aru had run off too. Catching a glimpse they had saw . . . . five women running around in wedding dresses?

"What going on here?!"

"After them! We can't let them escape!"

"We've got to be the first to get the exclusive!"

Breaking off into several groups to who they believed was the real Tsubaki and Aru, they chased after them.

Spotting one at the window, "don't I just look lovely?" as Yomotsu posed in the dress.

With a group chancing one to the back door, "sorry" smiled Hinata, "better luck next time" to which the reporters departed to chase down another one. "OK Mao, you can let go of my hand now".

"Nope".

Then another one was seen trying to scramble through the front, "wrong one I suppose" said Yuno as her pursuing group then left. "Oh this reminds me of when we got married" she brightly smiled as she held Yuki's hand tighter to which he returned.

Following one up a flight of stairs, "bunch of damn roaches" Minene scowled as her group quickly ran back down the stairs to look around.

"Think I'll ever get to see you like this for real?" Nishijima questioned.

"Don't get your hopes up" Minene simply smiled.

Hearing an engine revving outside, this was the only one left as paparazzi and reporters surrounded the vehicle ensuring they could not escape. But once again, "Oh well" Ai shrugged as Marco chuckled beside her.

But if Aru and Tsubaki weren't any of them, then where were they?

"The decoys were a success" Reisuke chimed as he drove up to a building a block away as he jumped out of the car.

Dressed in their civilian attire, both Aru and Tsubaki had made a clean escape. With the flash bang and the scatter, it provided just enough of a cover for the couple to walk right out the front door. With the four decoys, the time to get away.

"Cars fueled and all your stuff has already been packed in the trunk" said Reisuke. "Have a good honeymoon".

"Thanks for the help" said Aru shaking his apprentice's hand.

"We'll be seeing you later then" as Tsubaki gave him a hug.

"Alright, later" as Reisuke then departed as the couple got into the car and drove off.

Everything had now reached it's conclusion as everything was alright now. Although the world wasn't perfect, it's what gave being alive it's appeal. So many paths in life to choose from bringing about so many different possibilities. Though some not as great as others as mistakes are bound to happen. But to be alive means also to persevere. Through their hardships of pain and suffering, Aru and Tsubaki had found their happy ending together hand in hand as from now till their end they will walk the same path.

"So what do you have planned?" as Tsubaki fixed her hair behind her ear. "We never actually talked about where we were going on our honeymoon".

". . . . Everywhere" Aru simply smiled.

"Hmm?"

"I did promise to show you the world. Reisuke will be fine in helping Keigo with cases as Ai has already scheduled you for a temporary hiatus. So much to see such little time".

"As long as we're together. That's all that matters to me".

"Then I'll be sure to make every moment count".

Tsubaki then closed her eyes giving a soft breath as a warm smile graced her lips. She then faced her husband, giving him a loving look. "I love you Aru".

"I love you Tsubaki" as they both shared a tender kiss.

Thus began a new chapter to their lives.

The End.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope everyone liked the story.<p>

Though I questioned if Aru and Reisuke could roof jump and plow a car roof in. But I figured screw it, if batman could do it so could they.

At this time I'm still wondering if I should write a separate lemon story. Tsubaki and Aru are a given for one or two chapters. I thought a one chapter for Mao and Hinata. An extreme maybe for Yuno and Yuki. Perhaps one for each pairing of Marco/Ai, Nishijima/Minene, Yomotsu/his imaginary friend (just joking). But this one is more or less up in the air. Does anyone want one?

Anyways thanks for reading everyone. It's thanks to all you for making this story as great as it was. So till another time.


End file.
